


Campaign for Love

by WinglessOne



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Sweet November (2001)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Lover Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bonding, Budding Love, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Falling In Love, Feel-good, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Incoming angst, Making Love, Now complete, Romance, Skywalker Family Drama, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26134285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessOne/pseuds/WinglessOne
Summary: A workaholic advertising executive and an unconventional woman agree to a short term relationship.  She only needed one month to change his life forever.A story based off the 2001 movie Sweet November
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 145
Kudos: 111





	1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the horizon, creeping its way up the sky till the rays found the windows in Ben Solo’s penthouse suite. It shone a vibrant pink, caressing every exposed surface through the ceiling-to-floor windows overlooking the grand city of San Francisco. In the distance, the light bounced off the bay in glittering beams, dancing over the Golden Gate Bridge. 

All of that was obscured, however, by the room darkening blinds that encased the windows in Ben’s bedroom. The walls were a stark gunmetal gray, making the room seem even darker, save a smattering of small still-life paintings that were added in as a splash of color into the otherwise dark and dull space. 

Ben laid perfectly still beneath the black sheets of his king-sized bed. He enjoyed having so much space to himself, although on occasion he’d awake with whatever one-night-stand he had had, usually only on the weekends and even then, not very often. His career kept him too busy to have a regular girlfriend, and it was all for the best in his opinion. 

His alarm went off at exactly eight o’clock, and he was ready for it, tapping it with a decisive smack and springing out of bed. Heading straight to the shower, he began talking to himself as he washed.

“Top dog...big dog... _bad_ dog…” he muttered under his breath, soaping himself up in a rhythmic fashion, not missing a spot. Scrubbing his long black hair, he continued with the pep talk. “Who’s the best dog? It’s my dog.”

He hastily dried off and wrapped a towel around himself as he exited the bathroom. “It’s the big, bad dog,” he said to himself.

Upon exiting the bathroom, he paced the length of his orderly penthouse. It was nearly at the top of the building, some twenty stories up, and yet he closed the blinds and shut off his view in order to favor the wall of televisions as he gathered a fax off the table in his home office. Glancing over the fax, he entered the kitchen, flipping on the coffee maker. 

Pausing by the fish tank, he pulled out the shaker of fish flakes only to put it back onto the counter. He eyed his fish, who had gone belly-up. Sighing to himself, Ben shook his head. “Another one?” he asked no one in particular. “Time for another burial at sea.”

Pulling out the net, he swept the slimy corpse out of the water and carried it to the nearby bathroom. Shaking the net into the toilet, he hung his head and offered a moment of silence. “Join your other fallen comrades in peace,” he murmured as he flushed the toilet.

Returning to his bedroom, he entered the closet, selecting a chic, black business suit, and began dressing. After pulling on his slacks, he picked up his cell, quickly dialing his coworker and friend, a spitfire ginger named Armitage Hux.

“Hux! Those numbers are looking good on the Jedi campaign,” he said to his coworker as he slid a belt through the loops. 

“It was thanks to your genius planning, my man,” Hux complimented. “I’m sure the guys are loving all the new profit they’re raking in.”

“I’m sure you’re right,” Ben said with a grin as he pulled his arms through the sleeves of a crisp, linen shirt. “OK so with the Skywalker campaign, I think we need to change the tagline.”

“Seriously?” Hux questioned.

Ben ignored his disdainful tone. “I think it’s working too hard. It needs to be sexy. I should play with it for a few more hours,” he added, completing his look as he smoothed his hands over his hair. Taking a deep breath, he nodded at his reflection in the mirror before grabbing his briefcase and exiting his apartment.

Heading to the private garage, he entered his Mercedes. Revving the engine, he grinned at the satisfying roar it made, despite being an otherwise silent ride. It had power when he needed it, while still being sleek and sophisticated -- like him, he would argue.

“Cut it out and apply the ‘if it isn’t broken’ rule,” Hux argued over the phone, making Ben grimace.

Ben sped across the interstate, taking the second exit and turning into another stylish garage, slowly winding his way to the top. “That rule applies to mediocrity. We want perfection,” he argued back, not settling.

“What we want is a check, Ben. And bonuses and promotions. Look at the bigger picture,” Hux said. “You worry too much.”

Ben stepped onto the elevator, staying silent out of respect for his peers as they glided up to the top floor. He met Hux just outside the elevator, and the two men crossed into the lobby of their bustling advertising firm. Both realized they were still holding their phones and hung up, stuffing them in their respective pockets.

“I worry because worrying about losing keeps you winning,” Ben said, resting his case with a smile towards his peer, knowing he won the argument.

Passing the front desk, they saw their office manager, who was beaming as she saw Ben. “Congratulations, Ben, you got the Ad Age for the Jedi spot!” she said, gesturing towards his office. “I placed the award on your desk.”

Hux scoffed as he took in Ben’s unimpressed expression. “You’ll just hide it like you do all the others. I’d display it proudly where it belongs. Over my bed.” 

Ben rolled his eyes, it wasn’t the first time he had heard that. There was a reason Hux never earned awards...

Standing nearby was Ben’s secretary, a tall and elegant woman named Gwen. Her short-cropped blonde hair was as smooth as ever, and her pencil skirt was perfectly fitted over her long legs. She towered over both men in her five-inch heels, but neither seemed to care.

“Good morning, Phasma,” Ben said dismissively, having never called Gwen by her first name the way everyone else seemed to want to. He was a last name sort of guy. Today he was not in the mood for pleasantries beyond a greeting; he simply had too much to do.

“Gwen, darling,” Hux said, lightly caressing her arm. Hux _always_ had time for pleasantries, and Ben was certain that Hux fancied Gwen, although he’d never admit to it. Gwen simply sneered at Hux before looking away.

In Ben’s office, it was as stark and orderly as his penthouse. The only sign that it was a creative space was the carefully planned schematics and plots for his favorite campaigns that hung on the walls which he’d often revisit for motivation. He settled down at his desk, switching on his computer and shoving aside the glass obelisk award that was waiting by his keyboard. Hux hovered over his shoulder, watching nervously as Ben furiously typed away, making changes to the already perfect promotion they had planned.

“Hey, uh…” Hux began, hoping to distract Ben from his current train of thought. “Did you hear that Allister Snoke is out of retirement?”

“Oh yeah? He’s great,” Ben said dismissively, hardly missing a beat as he continued to rearrange things.

“You remember that Mercedes ad he did back in the day? It was absolute genius.”

“Hmm and maybe if you’re lucky, someone will say your work is genius someday as well,” Ben offered, glancing over his shoulder at his ginger companion. “Why don’t you get off your ass and work on this tagline.”

The door to Ben’s office opened, and Snap Wexley, a portly young man who just happened to be their boss, stuck his head in. “How's my dream team?” he asked a little _too_ cheerfully. 

“We’re just finessing --” Ben began, as Hux interrupted. “Minor details. Very, very minor.”

Nothing was minor with the work that Ben did. Every detail had importance, and he would accept nothing less than perfection.

Shortly after, Ben and Hux walked into the art department to review the markup boards for their presentation. “I really can’t wait for you to see these! It’s some of our finest work, I think, and the client’s gonna love them,” Hux explained with a proud smile.

Artists scurried around a large conference table, pencils and markers littering the space with large boards spaced evenly around the table in preparation for a review.

Ben walked up to the first one, grabbing a red marker off the table. “No,” he began, marking a big X through the first one. “Make this night,” he said, earning a nod from an artist who hastily gathered the board off the table.

“Ben --” Hux prompted, and Ben dutifully ignored him, moving to the next board. His lips curled into a half-smile before moving to the next one and immediately frowning.

“Give me a bonfire,” Ben said to another artist, scrawling the word bonfire in crimson across another page.

“Ben, please,” Hux protested as Ben made his way to the next board, the crimson marker poised to strike again.

“No, no, we need to make this one three-quarter,” Ben said, drawing another slash across the page.

“Ben, stop!” Hux demanded, “Stop, stop, stop!” He was clearly frazzled that his suggestions had been changed.

Just then, Gwen walked into the room, smiling when she saw Ben. She walked straight up to him, halting mere feet away, waving her arm to catch his attention. “There you are. Did you forget your one o’clock at the DMV?” she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

“Sort of,” Ben admitted sheepishly, barely casting a glance in her direction. “Can you reschedule?” he asked, gesturing for another artist and pointing out another detail he wanted to be fixed.

“The deadline to renew is today,” she explained, leaning forward to look him squarely in the eyes, making it hard for him to ignore her. He scoffed, focusing his attention on Gwen instead.

“So then let it expire,” Ben offered with a shrug.

“It was already expired when you got your ticket,” Gwen deadpanned, not budging. “That’s why you _have_ to go!”

“Phasma, this really is terrible timing. Can’t it wait until the presentation is over?” Ben asked, folding his hands in a pleading manner.

“If you don’t renew today, then they’ll suspend your license. If you get caught with a suspended license, then they’ll throw your ass in jail. I bet you don’t want _that_ happening, now do you?” she asked, a little louder for emphasis. A hush fell over the room, and all eyes were on Ben.

“Nobody beats the DMV, Ben, not even you,” Hux said quietly.

Huffing to himself, Ben left the building, hopping into his car and driving toward downtown. He minded the words that Gwen had said, being particularly cautious around any cops he saw drive past. He made it to a somewhat broken-down parking garage downtown, winding his way slowly up until he found a free spot. Glancing at his watch, he saw the time and bolted for the building.

At the DMV, the line for appointments was endless. People shoved past Ben as if he wasn't there, and he began to wonder just why he came in the first place. He dusted off his jacket and practically jumped out of his skin as the baby behind him started shrieking. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw a small woman struggling with the wailing infant, and he almost felt sorry for her. _Almost_. Shaking his head, he pulled out a stylus and began working on his phone, scribbling out notes and planning out the rest of his day.

At last, he entered the test room and settled down at a comically small desk, wondering if he had suddenly entered an elementary school classroom. All around him, others patiently waited, while at the front desk the test proctor began to explain the rules.

A young woman hastily entered the room, two large paper bags in hand as she rounded the first row of desks. Tripping over herself, she dropped one of the bags, scattering the contents all over the floor. She fell to her hands and knees, scrambling to pick up her food.

“Pardon me,” a polite British voice resounded in Ben’s ears. Looking down he saw the young woman as she lightly tapped his leg. “Do you care to pick up the salami that rolled under your desk?” she asked.

“What?” Ben asked, cocking his head as he took in the woman’s worried expression. 

He was taken aback as he took in her appearance. She had a shaggy, chestnut bob framing her perfectly adorable and lightly freckled face. Sparkling hazel eyes pleaded with him as he reached beneath his desk, unable to look away from her as he grappled for the salami. He broke eye contact only when she accepted the meat, and he gazed down at her small hands, marveling at how petite she was.

“There you go,” Ben said, offering a lopsided smile and instantly feeling foolish for having done so. He wasn’t ordinarily the type to smile at strangers.

“Thank you,” the woman whispered with a nod as she shoved the meat into her sack.

Once she settled at her spot next to Ben, the proctor announced it was time to begin. Shortly into the test, Ben felt his nerves begin to frazzle. He didn’t study for this - and why should he have? He did this test well over a decade ago when he was a teenager. If he could pass then, he could pass again. Couldn’t he? _Fallen rock zone…? What the fuck?_ He asked himself, nervously running his hand through his hair. His eyes wandered over to the young woman’s test, watching as she feverishly scribbled the answers.

“Hey,” he whispered, catching her attention. She gave him a ‘cut it out’ expression and returned her focus to her test. Undeterred, Ben caught her attention again. “Number nine: true or false?” Ben asked, ignoring her as she rolled her eyes.

“What?” she asked innocently. “You wonder why...what?”

“Excuse me!” prompted the proctor, making Ben and Rey both look up. “You there, bring your test forward.” 

“Me?” the young woman asked, pointing to herself.

“Yes, you,” the proctor said, letting out an annoyed huff.

“But I was just trying to tell him to stop talking to me…” she said defensively, sinking in her chair in an effort to not be seen.

“I said, bring it forward. Don’t make me tell you again, young lady,” the proctor demanded.

Standing awkwardly, the woman smoothed out her flowing paisley skirt and gathered her test. She approached the desk slowly, earning a few glances from other test-takers. Once at the desk, the proctor snatched the test out of her hands, immediately tearing it up.

“Hey -- that’s not fair!” the woman protested.

“We do not tolerate cheaters. You may retake the test in thirty days,” the proctor said with a smug grin.

“Wait - thirty days? That’s a long time! I swear, I wasn’t doing anything!” she said with a pout.

The proctor gestured to the door. “You may leave now.”

The woman returned to her desk, gathering her things, clearly fuming. She stared pointedly at Ben, and he focused harder on his test, bubbling in the answers. He glanced up only when he heard the door slam behind her, rattling in its frame.

Minutes later, Ben walked out of the DMV, pulling out his cellphone and dialing the office. “Ben Solo for Hux.” He waited a moment in silence as he walked towards his car, halting in his tracks when he saw the young woman from the DMV sitting on the hood of his car. Looking around him, he noticed no one else was around, and he continued forward.

Opting to ignore her, he harped up when Hux answered. “Did Jessika tweak the music?” he asked, inspecting a beat-up old van parked near his Mercedes. Noticing the hand-painted design on the side, he feigned interest. “What do you mean, she thinks it’s fine? It’s awful. Cut her and get Rose Tico. Give her the sample. She knows what I like.”

Glancing past the van, he noticed that the young woman was still sitting on the hood of his car. He frowned, shaking his head. “I’ll call you back,” he said, pressing end on the call.

Pacing forward, he glared down at the woman who gave him a jaunty wave.

“Can I help you?” he asked, still uncertain how she knew which car was his.

“I don’t know, can you?” she retorted, pinning him to the spot with her gaze. Feeling flustered, Ben looked away, seeing the van again.

“Oh, is this your van?” he asked, gesturing with a jerk of his head.

“This must be your car, if the keys in your pocket are any indication,” she said, pointing towards his pocket with the Mercedes key sticking out.

“How astute. Let me guess, you can’t drive now? Right...right,” he hesitated, thinking fast on his feet. Immediately he fished in his jacket pocket for his wallet. “How much do you make? Not much, I’m guessing. Let me cover your expenses…” He hesitated as he thumbed over the hundred dollar bills. Instead, he reached for a business card, handing it out to her. She looked over it curiously.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” she questioned, holding up the card.

“Oh...uh. Call my secretary; she can arrange things for you,” Ben offered with an offhand gesture.

“I see. And is this a quest for redemption based out of remorse or because you’re afraid I’m going to dent the hood of your shiny new car?” she speculated, studying him as she crossed her legs.

“The dent, I guess?” Ben asked with a shrug. As petite as she was, he was certain she didn’t weigh enough to dent the car, but he’d be damned if he was wrong and his car was ruined.

“That’s what I thought,” she said with a decisive nod as if she knew.

Ben gestured for her to get up. When she wouldn’t budge still, he reached for his wallet again, pulling out several bills. Surely if a business card and reassurance that all would be covered wasn’t enough, actual money would do the trick. He had to get back to work, and he wouldn’t let some spunky, cute brunette ruin his already wasted afternoon.

“What are you doing?” the woman asked, cocking her head.

“I’m buying redemption,” Ben explained, holding the money out to her. She shook her head no, refusing his offering.

“Redemption isn’t for sale today,” she said matter-of-factly.

“Well, then I guess I’m going to hell. _Get off my car_ ,” he retorted, clearly no longer amused. He gestured off again as he climbed into the car. She slid off, and he nearly ran her over as he peeled out of the parking lot, leaving her dazed and confused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beta, miss tmwillson3. Thank you also to my wonderful readers who have supported me so far with this new story. I appreciate you all. Enjoy this new chapter :)

That night, Ben worked out on his treadmill, watching the wall of televisions as he ran. He was focused more on the shows and commercials and less on the speed he was running, absently increasing it until he was panting. The sun had set long ago, and Ben had reopened his blinds as the city lights filled his apartment with ambient lighting. Coupled with the glow from his televisions, the atmosphere calmed him, and he let the stress from the day roll off of him with every step he took.

Gradually slowing his speed, he eventually ended his workout. His stomach growled in protest as he chugged a sports drink, reaching for a sack of granola from Skywalker Farms.

“Granola,” he grumbled as he poured some out in his hand. He popped it into his mouth, humming in surprise. “Not bad.” He began pacing as he took another handful. “Not bad...nut bad…? Nuttin’ better? Oats are good. Hmm...think, Solo, think,” he said, still fixated on his campaign, unable to let it go. Without even realizing it he ran into one of the windows, the subtle thunk catching him off guard causing him to scatter some of his granola.  _ At least the maid has something to clean now. _ He rationalized. 

Just then, he heard the buzz from his intercom and walked toward the monitor on the wall, seeing the familiar, friendly face of the doorman, Mitaka.

“Mr. Solo,” he greeted. “I got a bit of a situation down here. There’s a lady, and she’s saying some very strange things about you.”

“Lady…?” Ben prompted, raising his brow as the monitor was filled with the visage of the eccentric young woman from the DMV. She cast a megawatt smile directly into the camera.

“Hey, big spender, why don’t you come down here?” she asked, her voice borderline seductive as she batted her lashes at him. “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Ben was frozen to the spot, blinking several times before remembering to breathe. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been so disarmed by a single look. Perhaps that was why he shrugged and looked down at his watch. “Alright, you’ve got ten minutes. I’ll be right down.”

Changing out of his sweaty workout clothes, he pulled on a pair of sweats and a comfortable old tee-shirt before heading to the elevator. As the doors opened at the lobby, the sound of laughter filled his ears, and he saw the young woman and Mitaka leaning in close towards one another, talking and carrying on. Mitaka was obviously smitten and was telling her his life story. Just as Ben approached, the woman looked up, that same radiant smile warming up the room.

“If it isn’t my own Prince Charming,” she began with a laugh. “I don’t think I’ve met such a royal asshole in my life before.”

Ben paused, clearly confused as he eyed her up and down.

“Does your mother know you treat women like hookers?” she questioned with a cock of her head. “That you think in order to be nice, you have to patronize the whole world?”

“Uh oh, I smell trouble,” Mitaka muttered under his breath.

Ben grabbed the woman’s wrist, pulling her outside. He faced her directly, in the middle of the crowded sidewalk, totally oblivious to the passing strangers. “How the hell did you find me?” he practically spat, wondering just why he thought coming down to see her would be a good idea.

She held up the business card he gave her. “I’m smart -- and I need a ride.”

Ben laughed outright, shaking his head. “You need a ride from me specifically? Is this a joke?”

“Let’s face it, you’re the reason I can’t drive,” she argued pointedly. “The least you can do is take me somewhere; it’ll be quick and painless.”

“Quick and painless,” he parroted, running a hand through his hair. “You know, talking to you has been an absolute blast, but some of us have to work in the morning. I don’t have time for shenanigans with the likes of you.”

“Don’t make me go too far,” the brunette warned, holding up a finger.

Ben pushed her finger away, making a disgruntled sound as he turned away to enter the building again. The woman stepped out in front of him, cutting him off just as a couple exited the building. She looked at them both pleadingly as she turned from one to the other.

“Perhaps you could help me?” she asked innocently. “This man -- he’s your neighbor, right? He’s been standing at the window naked and keeps flashing his ass at me, and I really want him to stop.”

“Please ignore her,” Ben begged, pulling her away from the horrified couple who scurried wide-eyed down the sidewalk.

“Oh, miss! Yes, you!” she said, pausing a woman as she was about to enter the building. “We’ve got a case of vodka and a bathtub full of fudge upstairs; won’t you come join us?” 

The accosted woman eyed Ben, considering for a moment and then shook her head no before pushing past them.

“Please stop, or I’ll call the police,” Ben threatened, utterly appalled at the suggestions she was making.

The brunette clapped her hands together, practically jumping up and down. “Oh, please!” she squealed excitedly. “Call the police! I love them!”

“Have you no shame?” Ben questioned, raking his hands through his hair nervously before taking in her expression. “Of course not, why would you?”

Minutes later, he found himself sitting in his Mercedes, the crazy, beautiful, young brunette beaming as she settled in next to him. 

“My name is Rey Johnson, by the way,” she said, pointing to herself.

“Great…” Ben grumbled, staring straight ahead through the windshield.

She encouraged him gently, “Okay, so get into your right lane, and make sure you put your signal on --” 

“I know how to drive!” Ben snapped, glaring over at her.

“Good, well then, we’re headed to Oakland.” 

“Oakland? But you said this would be quick!” Ben complained, his patience wearing thin as he gripped the wheel, turning onto the 80.

“I also said it would be painless, now didn’t I?” Rey offered, leaning back into the buttery leather seat. She flashed him a warm and disarming smile, catching him completely off-guard. “Thank you so much for giving me a ride, Ben. I’m sorry if I went too far, but I really did need this.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Ben grumbled, casting a sidelong glance at Rey to see her staring at him with utter fascination...and  _ something  _ else. He ignored the look, instead, focusing on her voice as she directed him to a nondescript building in an industrial park. She told him to stop, and he did, feeling confused as it didn't appear to be a residential area.

Out of her bag, she pulled out a long, blonde wig and oversized glasses, putting them on and grinning at Ben. He gaped at what she pulled out next -- a crowbar.

“And what are you doing with all that?” he asked curiously, almost afraid to know.

“I’m going to commit a heinous crime! You’ll wait for me, won’t you?” Rey asked, quickly pulling the keys out of the ignition. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. “Of course you will!”

Ben watched numbly as Rey climbed out of the car and raced towards the building, rubbing the spot that she kissed. “What am I doing?” he asked himself. 

Moments later, an alarm blared, making Ben jump. His heart began to race as he went into a sudden panic, watching Rey running from the building carrying lumpy sacks. She jumped into the car, shoving the keys into the ignition.

“Go, go, go!” she demanded, and Ben instantly floored it, tires squealing as he peeled off into the night. Rey whipped off her wig, falling into a fit of laughter, shaking out her chestnut tresses. 

“Don’t you feel like Bonnie and Clyde?” she questioned.

“No, they got shot,” Ben reminded her, casting a sidelong glance towards the lumpy sacks as she reached to open them. “No, no, no, don’t open them! I don’t want to know what’s inside. This is entrapment, this is coercion, this - this -- what did you steal, anyway? Drivers licenses?”

Rey chuckled darkly before answering, “No. It’s  _ alive _ !”

Ben grimaced at that. “Did you steal someone’s organs?” he asked, cautiously peeking through his peripherals for blood.

“Would you relax?” Rey questioned. “They’re just some furry little friends,” she said, revealing a pair of fluffy brown and black puppies. “Someone was going to do some bad experiments on you, weren’t they? No one has time for that!” 

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. Let me get this straight. You harassed me, exploited me, and utterly humiliated me, just so you could rescue some  _ puppies _ ?” he asked, utterly appalled.

“Aww, is that not cool enough for you? I’m sure we could whack a few people while we’re at it if you really wanted to. By the way, you go on green.” Rey gestured towards the stoplight.

Ben merely rolled his eyes and put his foot on the pedal, driving forward and following her directions like he were one of the obedient little puppies sitting in her lap. He hated that he felt that way - and yet something about the idea was also strangely appealing.

“You know, we should take them back to my place and name them! Wouldn’t that be fun?” she asked.

“As thrilling as that might be, no. I’ve got work tomorrow,” Ben declined, grateful for the excuse. As if he hadn’t reminded her once before, he ruefully recalled.

“What kind of work?” Rey asked, genuinely curious

“Advertising,” he answered simply, not offering further details.

“Oh, so you mean you convince people that they need something utterly nonessential and blight the landscape in the process?” 

“You know it,” Ben said through clenched teeth.

“Is it fun, though? Do you enjoy it?” Rey asked, cuddling the puppies close to her face as they gave her slobbery kisses.

“People tend to enjoy things that they’re good at,” Ben answered, not sure why he was bothering to explain himself, or even carry on a conversation. At this point, he was beyond confused and frustrated, feeling like the night had been an utter waste of time.

“So I guess that means yes. But does it make you  _ happy _ ?” she questioned.

“Everyone knows that happiness is a myth. A very strong myth--”

“Created by advertising!” Rey said with a snicker.

“Exactly,” Ben agreed, not offering anything else.

“What else makes you miserable, besides your job?” Rey questioned, earning no response from him. “What do you do for fun?” Ben said nothing, staring straight out the windshield and wishing she’d tell them that they were there already. “I didn’t think so. No hobbies, no diversions, no  _ kinky  _ obsessions…”

“Enough,” Ben said, cutting her off at last.

“That’s fair; we’re here anyway. So what do you say you come up for some tea?” Rey offered, gracing him with her best smile yet.

“No thank you,” Ben said, trying his hardest to be polite.

“I’ll make a deal with you: one cup and I’ll never ask you for another ride again.”

“That’s okay, I’m good.” Ben tried to sound convincing, even if it was a little tempting to come up, if only out of morbid curiosity. He didn’t want to risk whatever other traps she might have planned for him, though.

“Okay! See you tomorrow then?” Rey questioned, gathering the puppies and opening the door.

“Woah, woah, woah...wait a minute.  _ What _ ?” Ben asked, utterly flabbergasted.

“Is eight-o’clock good? You, me, and Mitaka, it’ll be like old times!” Rey exclaimed eagerly. Ben gritted his teeth then turned off the car, following her lead as she entered the building.

They climbed up steep, winding stairs to an open loft kept private solely by a single locked door. The door itself was glass, basically making it useless in shielding any prying eyes from the interior. Ben was instantly accosted by a vibrant array of colors as Rey flipped on the lights, showcasing a wide variety of plants on nearly every flat surface, walls painted yellow and green, and vibrant draperies hanging over the windows. The kitchen was dated but cozy, with old appliances and a small table covered in yarn and other crafting materials.

Ben watched Rey curiously as she put the puppies into a corral in a small adjoining room, cooing to them as she offered food. She stepped back with a swirl of her paisley skirt, the one he remembered fondly from the afternoon when he first met her. He was uncertain if he should be annoyed, amused, or keenly interested in her. She was certainly attractive enough, but that was of no consequence. 

He found that he felt oddly calm in the chaos that was her house, as colorful and seemingly disarming as it was. It reminded him of his childhood, and so he felt at home. Or it could be his strangely erratic company. It was hard to say. He continued watching her, realizing she was openly checking him out in the same manner. He hoped he didn’t look as grungy as he felt, especially after the hard workout he had earlier.

She lit a match, holding it over the gas stove then shaking it out as she put a kettle on. Withdrawing two teacups, she shoved aside the yarn on her table and sat the cups there, gesturing for him to sit. Moving towards a cabinet, she seemed to muse thoughtfully as she explored the variety of tea she had, earning a light chuckle from Ben. Of course, a British woman would have a variety of tea; he doubted she drank anything else. Although, that was incredibly cliche, and he dismissed the idea immediately, but still found it ironic. Retrieving two teabags, she returned to the table, opening the bags and setting them in the glasses.

“I can help you, Ben,” she prompted, drawing him from his reverie as he focused on her. “I have a special gift. An ability to help men with...problems,” she continued, eyeing him favorably.

Naturally, he assumed she was flirting and was implying something else entirely, so he opted to play along. “I don’t have problems,” he said with an easy smile, more to assure himself than anything.

“That’s usually the first sign,” she said, utterly serious as she settled down in front of him, waiting patiently for the kettle to whistle.

“Of what?” he questioned, shifting in his chair.

“Denial,” she replied, instantly reminding Ben of the psychology class he had back in college, and wondering why this was suddenly turning into something else entirely. “I think you work too hard,” she added, with a sympathetic nod.

Ben scoffed. “What do you know about work?”

“Plenty. You admitted you don’t do anything outside work, and it clearly doesn’t make you happy, so how’s that for screwy logic?”

“I admitted to nothing,” Ben said, remembering his silence as he was drilled by her earlier.

The kettle whistled, making Rey bounce up to retrieve it from the stove. With slow, careful movements, she poured the steaming water into the cups. She gently pushed the cup towards Ben, and for the briefest moment, their fingertips touched. Ben glanced up at the contact but noticed that Rey had already moved on, turning away from him. Sighing, Ben watched thoughtfully as the brown tea swirled around his cup, the water becoming stained as the sweet fragrance of rose, vanilla, chamomile, and lavender filled the air. He leaned forward, breathing it in and closing his eyes, enjoying the light sensation of the steam on his face.

Rey returned the kettle to the stove, focused solely on her plight as she continued on her crusade. “You’ve got no special interests. No pets. You hate dogs --”

“Busted there,” Ben interrupted, looking up at her. “I have -- well, had -- a pet though, a fish named Cassian.”

“Cold-blooded doesn’t count,” Rey deadpanned, taking in his expression as he sat back in his chair. “Look, Ben, you’re a walking case-study,” she explained thoughtfully as she settled back into her chair. “We’ve got anger, stress, repression, extreme distraction, egocentricity, control freakism --” she ticked off her fingers as she spoke.

“That isn’t a word,” Ben interjected, earning a stern look from Rey.

“You’re a workaholic in all the advanced stages to the point that it’s affecting your intimacy skills, and if left untreated, you could become emotionally extinct.”

  
Ben rolled his eyes, picking up his cup of tea and taking a sip, humming at the pleasant flavor, and wishing he hadn’t done so. Taking a closer look at her cluttered home, he realized it was less charming than he had initially pegged it to be and instead looked to be the home of a crazy woman. He eyed Rey in a different light now, idly wondering who this freak was who quoted psychology terms as if she were a trained therapist. He knew she could offer him nothing and didn’t hesitate to voice his concerns.

“Out of sheer curiosity, how does a lunatic like you help a guy like me?” he asked, trying to be casual about the way he looked over his shoulder at the front door, actively plotting his escape.

Rey smiled sweetly, leaning forward. “You live in a box, and I could open the lid. I could let some light in!”

“Wow...that’s deep; I feel cured already, thanks,” he said, holding his hand over his heart.

Rey shook her head, clearly ignoring him. “It’ll take some commitment on your part in order to work out. You need to stay here with me for a month -- no more, no less, no work allowed.”

Ben scoffed, leaning back in his chair again. “You don’t even know me, and you’re asking me to move in?”

Rey nodded excitedly, her radiant smile threatening to break him.

“What’s my girlfriend supposed to think about that?” Ben bluffed, projecting an aura of control. Rey didn't even flinch.

“You don’t have a girlfriend,” she said as she sipped her tea smugly. “I mean, you can practically feel it. There’s something intimate a woman leaves on a man...and you don’t have it.”

Ben blinked at her, feeling annoyed that she figured him out so quickly. “It’s time for me to go anyway,” Ben said, springing up to his feet, feeling antsier then he had when he arrived. He couldn’t wait to be free of this place, to put it all behind him, and to never have to deal with Rey again --

“You know, October is almost over,” Rey said, again breaking Ben from his racing thoughts. “We can start at midnight on the first of November. If you’re brave enough to commit, I will devote myself entirely to you.”

“Brave, yes, crazy, no.” He turned away, heading for the door. Pausing he turned around to face Rey again, noting she hadn't budged from her spot at the table. “Now listen up, here’s how it works. No more rides, no more extortions, no more harassment, next time you come to my place, I really  _ will  _ call the cops. Good-bye.” He offered a curt wave before exiting the loft, running as fast as his legs could carry him and not stopping until he reached his car.

Settling in the driver’s seat, he huffed his breath, wondering what in the hell had just happened. He could hardly believe it; this was the sort of thing you read about in magazines, “run-ins with crazy people” or “extortion of the most extreme”. This was stuff that happened to other people --  _ not  _ to him. Why on earth would she suggest such things? Her accusations might have rung true in some parts, but she was by no means an expert, nor could staying anywhere near her provide the treatment she felt he so desperately needed. No, not at all.

Starting up his car, he gathered his bearings before heading back to his penthouse. In the morning, he would wake up, and it would all have been a bad dream. Yes, that was all this was, a bad dream induced by his uncle’s hippie freak granola that he just so happened to be running a campaign for…


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since my beta was so sweet and edited my work yesterday, I figured I'd release this a day early! Many thanks to my amazing beta, tmwillson3 (who is a fantastic author as well!), and thanks to my readers as well. You all keep me going with your feedback! I hope you all enjoy the chapter!

The day for the big campaign presentation finally arrived, and Ben and Hux were beyond ready. They had just approved the final boards from the art department, set everything up in the conference room, and were anxiously waiting for his uncle and other representatives from Skywalker Farm to arrive. Ben took a quick shot of espresso and shook himself all over before taking several deep breaths, bracing himself for his moment to shine.

Ben wasn’t nervous about the campaign itself - not in theory, anyway. This was for his uncle, the one and only Luke Skywalker, the biggest name in health foods to date. Their family legacy was wrapped around the rich Skywalker farms with endless fields of oats and orchards of fruit and nut trees. One Ben might inherit some day, assuming Luke didn’t leave it to his favorite charity instead. Rather unfortunately, Ben and his uncle never quite got along. Ben saw in taking this campaign personally that perhaps he might finally prove himself to his uncle, and no longer be the black sheep of the family.

On the wall of the conference room, black boards covered the art in preparation for their big reveal as Ben went over his scripted words one more time in his head. No longer nervous, he stood patiently, folding his hands in front of him and talking quietly with Hux.

Right on time, the group walked in, followed by Snap Wexley and two of the artists from the campaign, as well as the music coordinator. Ben flashed a winning smile, and Hux clapped him on the shoulder. “Sell it, man,” he whispered encouragingly.

Ben greeted everyone warmly, exuding confidence in palpable waves. He uncovered the first board, revealing rolling hills and blue skies with the words “Skywalker Farm” written boldly across the bottom with the slogan “Oats Good!” written beneath it.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Skywalker, allow me to present your brand image. We polled your primary demographic with this, and eighty-nine percent agreed that this was boring and safe. We don’t want safe,” he said, setting down the board and turning back towards the gathered audience.

“What’s in granola?” he asked, looking around as Luke opened his mouth to speak. “I don’t want to know!” Ben cut him off immediately, turning towards the boards again, revealing the next one with a pile of granola in the center.

“Granola is dangerous!” he said excitedly, raising his eyebrows for emphasis and taking in Luke’s curious expression. “What we’re selling is temptation - desire - gluttony -  _ sin _ . We need to show man for what he really is - hungry.” Ben paused for emphasis, again, gauging reactions. “These days, he’s driven to eat healthier. Where does he start? Breakfast.”

Ben revealed another board showing a man heartily diving into a bowl of granola with milk. He heard hums of approval and felt encouraged, moving on to the next board.

“We love nature, and we love gathering things. Who has time to gather before a great hike though? You do, and so I give you, granola on a hike!”

He revealed a couple hiking across a beautiful vista and snacking on granola. 

“We’re pagans, and we love our rituals,” he continued, moving to the next board and pausing to look at the audience. “Our team hits the ball out of the park, and we’re screaming! We’re insane! What do we snack on? Granola!” 

He revealed a crowd in sports jerseys with foam #1 fingers and some holding sacks of granola. Pausing again, he clasped his hands together before facing the gathered group.

“Let’s go straight to your pre-teen demographic now. Kids - the little angels.” He gestured with both hands, offering a warm smile before twisting to a grimace. “No, they’re not! They’re not angels; they’re monsters! You throw a party and try to give them chips, but they don’t want chips. They want  _ granola _ !”

He revealed a party of kids with streamers and cake, everyone grabbing for a bowl of granola instead.

Ben paused a moment to take in the crowd, focusing on Luke who was nodding and smiling, clearly enjoying the presentation so far. Glancing over at Hux, he saw the ginger giving him a thumbs up.

“We need women now. We’ve got mothers; let's get daughters. Let’s answer that age-old question: what do women want? You know, and I know.” He looked pointedly at the women present in the room before continuing. “They want...granola on a yogurt parfait!”

Ben revealed women seductively posed in front of a shirtless man, who is holding out a bowl of white yogurt with granola on top. Ben was pleased that the art department got the vibe he was after with the subtle sexuality and hoped that Luke appreciated it, too.

“Finally,” Ben said, posing himself in front of another board. “We’re all hot-blooded here; we need sex. We need sinful, dangerous food. What food is that?” Ben paused for effect, gesturing to the audience in hopes of a response, zeroing in on Luke. “None other than your super healthy and delightfully crunchy granola!”

He revealed a couple in front of a bonfire, the woman posing with her head tilted back and mouth open while the man sprinkled granola into her mouth.

Glancing over at Luke, Ben noticed the concerned look on his uncle’s expression, and quickly jumped to the next board, revealing a farm with a red barn outlined in white. In the center was a couple dressed in red overalls. The man was holding a bowl of granola, and the woman posed provocatively with her butt sticking out and playing with her braided pigtails.

“Going Down on the Farm: Skywalker Farm,” Ben said, peeling the label off the final board. He gestured triumphantly towards the new slogan, beaming before he turned to take in Luke's sour expression. There was a long, awkward pause as Ben caught his breath, and everyone turned to look at Luke.

“No,” Luke unfalteringly said.

“No? What do you mean?” Ben asked, crossing his arms over his chest. He saw the disappointment in his uncle's eyes - one he was used to and almost expected at this point.

“It’s not for us; you don’t understand our company.” Luke stood, and Ben paced forward, looking him square in the eye.

“I don’t understand. What did you ask for?  _ Edge _ .” He turned, gesturing at the boards. “This is edge.”

Turning towards Snap, Luke reached for his hand, giving it a firm shake. “Thank you for this titillating presentation, but I believe we’re going with the Rebel Alliance.”

Ben frowned when he heard the name of his toughest competition. The Resistance company was an offshoot of the old Rebel Alliance company, clearly the future of advertising; no one turned down The Resistance -- and certainly, no one backtracked to the old company, either. Apparently, his uncle didn’t want to move forward, as he had indicated. Ben was left fuming, as he took in the expression on Luke’s haggard face.

Before he could hold himself back, Ben could feel himself teetering towards the edge. “I think you’re making a big mistake.”

“Ben…” Snap said, holding up his hand in an effort to silence him.

Ben grabbed a sales chart off the wall and gestured toward it. “I’ve seen your sales, and you’re in trouble,” he pointed out, as the numbers were dropping.

“No,” Luke said, holding his chin high. “We’re the top-selling natural foods brand in America.” 

“Were!” Ben called out, finally having snapped. “You’re a dinosaur; you’re flatlining. You’re old news!”

Luke turned around, pointedly staring at Ben. “You just went too far, you little punk,” he said, jabbing his finger in Ben’s direction. “You alway do, don’t you? How did I think I could trust you with our family legacy? You know what I think about your little campaign? It’s  _ cheap _ , and it’s utterly tasteless.”

“Oh, like your granola?” Ben retorted, taking several long strides across the room closer to Luke. He bit back the harsher words he wanted to say, trying to remain as professional as possible.

“Ben, stop,” Snap called out, gesturing for Hux to hold him back.

“We sell wholesome health food!” Luke shouted at Ben.

“Is it really wholesome, though, or is it the  _ fillers  _ that you add?” Ben shouted back. “It’s all sugar! That’s not healthy food!”

“Ben, I’m warning you!” Snap shouted, hoping to be louder than both Luke and Ben, but failing miserably.

“You’re killing me with all your added sugars! I don’t care if it  _ is  _ the family legacy!” Ben yelled as Hux and the two artists held Ben back from Luke’s retreating form. 

Ben shrugged away his captors, running his hands through his hair and huffing out a breath, frazzled beyond reason. He looked at the nearest board and threw it to the ground angrily, before stomping towards the bathroom. He pounded his fists against the tiles just inside the door, letting forth a disgruntled shout. Turning, he relieved himself before washing his hands and splashing his face with water. Stepping back into the hall, he crossed paths with Snap, who pulled Ben into his private office.

“What the hell happened in there?” Snap asked, clearly angry beyond words.

“I know, right?” Ben asked, running his hands through his hair again. “Can you believe him? To think, I actually had to grow up with that guy.”

Snap sighed, pacing towards the windows overlooking the city. “Listen, Ben, you know I’ve always said that you were brilliant, right? You’re a god-damned machine, but one of these days you’re gonna snap. When that happens, we’re all gonna burn.”

“What are you talking about, burn?” Ben asked, going to the minifridge in Snap’s office and withdrawing a bottle of water. He took a long swig before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“Do you have any idea what was at stake here?” Snap asked. “You just cost us millions, and not only that, but you dragged our agency’s name through the gutter.”

“Gutter?” Ben chuckled, “I’m the best thing this agency has!”

“You may have a brilliant mind and a silver tongue, but that does not make you the best, Ben. It sets you up for moments like this when you utterly fall apart. You need a vacation -- now!” Snap argued, jabbing a finger at Ben.

“Screw vacation; give me another campaign. I can do better! Luke Skywalker was a relic unwilling to change, and we both know that! Besides, he probably didn’t like it because his  _ nephew  _ arranged it. I knew I should have had Hux present it,” Ben shouted, splashing water on the carpet as he gestured with his bottle.

Snap rested his hands on the desk in front of him. “Ben, did you hear me? Take a vacation; short or permanent, it’s your choice!”

“Are you threatening me?” Ben asked, taking another long swig of his water before laughing. “You’re hilarious. I’m ahead of the game, Snap! You can’t afford to lose me.” 

“You’re fired,” Snap said flatly.

Ben stopped in his tracks, turning slowly to face Snap. “I’m sorry, can you say that again? I don’t think I heard you.”

“I said: you’re fired,” Snap repeated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Ben took a step back as if he’d been struck a heavy blow. Taking a deep breath, he looked around as if taking in his surroundings for the first time and then took a long look at Snap, who stood unyielding at the center of the room. Ben nodded slowly before finishing off his bottle of water and exiting the room.

Walking straight up to Phasma, he interrupted her during her phone conversation. “Gather my things and have them sent to my penthouse,” he ordered before turning away and exiting the office.

His hands were shaking so badly, he could hardly get the keys in the ignition as he sat in his car. Closing his eyes, he took several deep breaths before starting the engine. At home again, he all but staggered, as if drunk, into his apartment.

Sighing deeply, he stalked across the apartment slowly till he made it to the fridge, blindly groping inside until he found a beer. Popping off the lid, he moved robotically towards a chair that faced the windows, one he rarely sat in, and found himself plopping back into it, simply gazing out over San Francisco, wondering what the hell he was going to do now. He blinked slowly as numbness crept over him, a sinking feeling in his chest as he stared ahead.

Glancing over to his right, he spied his shelf of awards that he had earned over the years, all perfectly poised and polished glass and ceramic awards, engraved proudly with Ben Solo: Advertising Executive. He took a long swig of his beer, scoffing at the idea that he was now a has-been, that at the height of his career everything had come crashing down. Finishing off his beer, he set the bottle on a table before walking over to the shelf, staring down with hatred in his eyes. With broad sweeps of his arms, he sent the awards flying, crashing into the floor as he screamed.

Rather unexpectedly, he heard a knock at the door. Turning sharply, he looked up. Hearing another knock, he heard scuffling outside his door.

“Mr. Solo? Are you okay?” he heard Mitaka call.

Ben shook out his hand, feeling a sharp bite of pain. Glancing down, he noticed blood pooling in his palm. “I’m fine,” he lied as he looked around for a cloth.

“You got a delivery,” Mitaka shouted from outside the penthouse.

Heading for the kitchen, Ben picked up his roll of paper towels, unwrapping the roll, and wrapping it around his hand.

“Leave it,” Ben called back, feeling lightheaded momentarily and grasping at the edge of the counter. It occurred to him that he hadn’t eaten in hours, and all he had had was a beer. Now he was bleeding. Not a good combination.

“Are you sure, Mr. Solo? I don’t think it’s a good idea to leave it. It’s from the crazy lady. She said I have to make sure you get it personally.”

“I said  _ leave it _ !” Ben yelled angrily, cursing as he bled through his paper towel. Looking at the counter, he saw a bag of Skywalker Farm granola and smirked. Switching out the paper towel he had wrapped around his hand, he threw away the soiled wrapping and opened the bag, shoving a handful into his mouth.

“Oat’s good,” he muttered as he made his way towards the door. Opening the door, he looked down to find a large box with holes in the side. Across the top was a sign written in bold, neon markers. It read: November.

Crouching down, he cautiously opened the box, and immediately a puppy sprung out, wearing a party hat. Ben couldn’t help but notice that wasn’t the only thing that adorned the small furry animal. Hanging from its collar was a key.

“Seriously?” he asked as the puppy leaned in and licked his face. Ben pulled back immediately, glaring at the pup. “No!” he scolded, dropping the pup back into the box.

The puppy had other ideas though, and bounded out of the box and between Ben’s legs, darting into his penthouse. Ben stood quickly, a fresh wave of dizziness coming over him as he braced himself on the doorway.

“Listen here, pup. I am  _ not  _ in the mood,” he seethed, turning slowly and shutting the door behind him.

Thinking it was playtime, the puppy ran around, barking happily and jumping around from surface to surface, sniffing everything and running away before Ben could lunge at him. Ben was smarter though, walking around the penthouse carefully, making sure he kept an eye on the dog. He began closing all the doors til the only room left was the bathroom. He stood patiently behind the bathroom door, and his reward paid off. In no time the curious puppy had come into the room, sniffling at his feet. Chuckling darkly to himself, Ben shut the door, trapping the puppy into the bathroom.

The puppy settled down onto the rug by the tub yawning, and resting his head on his paws. Ben stared at it skeptically, uncertain whether or not it would get up, but in no time, the puppy was asleep.

Sneaking out of the bathroom, Ben went to his refrigerator, digging out some leftover Chinese food. Not even bothering to heat it, he began scarfing it down, knowing he’d need his strength if he were to make it to Rey’s place in one piece. Glancing down at his hand between bites, he realized he had bled through another paper towel. He wasn’t even sure if he had any bandages, but he figured it would stop bleeding soon enough.

Throwing away his garbage, he collected the car keys off the counter, and returned to the bathroom. Scooping up the sleeping pup, he shoved it back into the box before making his way towards the elevator. In the lobby, he shouted for Mitaka but got no answer. Instead, at the podium where Mitaka usually stood was a polaroid of the doorman in a pirate Halloween costume next to a bowl of candy. A sign read “Happy Halloween from Mitaka!” Ben scoffed at that, shoving the wiggly puppy back into the box again, but not before he felt something warm and wet against his chest.

Cursing loudly, he rushed for the garage, jumping into the car and flooring it out to the street. In no time, he had made it to Rey’s loft and bounded the stairs two at a time as he listened to the puppy whimper in the box.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be mindful of the rating change. If smut isn't your thing then turn away.

Rey cranked up the volume on her stereo as she began her kickbox routine. It was something she had learned from Finn when they first started hanging out. They used to practice together, but then Finn’s career got too big. After that, he only had time to stop in for morning coffee and indulge in the occasional dinner. Her music was too loud for her to notice someone stomping up the stairs to her loft, but it didn’t stop her from noticing the door open. She halted in her movement, grinning when Ben walked into her loft. He was carrying a large box, which he immediately deposited in her arms. 

“Did you reconsider my offer?” she asked cheerfully, as she received the box. “Aww, is this Chewie? Hey baby, I missed you!!” she said, pulling the puppy out and kissing its wet snout.

Ben took the empty box from her, setting it aside. “The last thing I need right now is to play house with you,” he growled, gesturing with his hands for emphasis.

Rey shifted to hold the puppy on her hip. “What happened to your hand?” she asked, catching his hand and pulling it close to her face.

He jerked his hand away. “What do you care? Nothing happened.” 

“I care plenty,” Rey replied, setting the puppy down, who immediately flopped on the floor. “Let me see it, at least?” 

“Why?” Ben asked, his expression softening at her apparent concern.

“Because you’re bleeding and I’m a vampire,” Rey teased, sticking out her tongue. She picked up his hand, moving aside the paper towel and grimacing. “That’s a pretty bad gash; let me treat it.”

She grabbed his arm and practically dragged him towards the bathroom. He followed along clumsily, his legs scrambling as he tried to stay with her. Heavy though he was, she found if you carried a person a certain way, they’d follow you anywhere. It was a trick she learned during her kickboxing and self-defense classes. Finn made sure she could properly protect herself, which was something she found particularly sweet of him.

“What are you after, huh? What do you want?” he asked as she unwrapped his hand and threw away the paper towel. She plucked off his watch while she was at it, grimacing as she dropped it into the trash can. Time was something she didn’t need to think about. With gentle movements, she guided his wounded hand under the faucet and switched it on.

“You know what I want,” Rey said, eyeing him as she picked up a bottle of hydrogen peroxide. She poured it over his wound, making him hiss in discomfort. “So what did you do today?” she asked casually as if there were no tension between them.

“What did I do?” Ben echoed, shaking his head as he watched her open a large bandage. “I got fired,” he said quietly, watching her with fascination as she carefully put the bandage on his hand. “They took the company car; I have to return it in the morning,” he added, equally quietly, holding out his hand and inspecting her handiwork.

“Perfect!” Rey said with a smile, making Ben gape at her openly.

“Define ‘perfect’,” he said, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’re totally free now for our month together,” she replied as if it was obvious.

“You’re serious?” Ben questioned, cocking his head.

“Oh, absolutely,” Rey said, nodding.

“I’m really supposed to just drop everything to be with you?” Ben asked, leaning back to inspect Rey where she stood.

“Sounds like you already have to me.” She offered a sympathetic smile at him as she reached to take off her oversized sweater, hanging it on a nearby hook. 

Having his furnace of a body so nearby left her feeling warm, despite the usual chill in the air. Nevermind the fact that she was wearing an incredibly suggestive and low-cut cami that hid nothing of her form and clear lack of bra. She smirked as she noticed Ben do a double-take and then look away, blushing. Just like that, there was a change between them - a spark in the air, the tension rising, perhaps? Rey couldn’t be sure, but she had seen that look before in others and knew what it meant.

“Hmm...and this is just...something I should do...why?” he asked, trying to play it off as if it were nothing. _So he felt it, too._

Rey subtly sniffed the air, her nose wrinkling at the scent of puppy pee. That was when she realized it was him. Reaching to untuck his shirt, she slowly began unbuttoning the soft linen.

His skin was so warm everywhere her fingers lingered. First at his hips and then along his chest, which was smooth and firm. Rey took her time with the buttons, finding it hard to tear away her eyes from his form as it was revealed to her, but she happened to glance up at his eyes. There was _definitely_ a hunger that hadn’t been there before.

“Mmhmm,” Rey murmured, looking up at him slyly. She paused at the broadest part of his chest, noting how the tension from his muscles had made the button snap on its own as he breathed. “You know you need help.”

Ben stiffened beneath her touch. “What are you doing?” he questioned, somewhat breathlessly. He tracked her movement as she slowly moved from button to button down his chest.

“Taking off your shirt,” she deadpanned.

Gulping audibly, his eyes searched hers. “But why?” 

The temperature between them had definitely skyrocketed, and his gaze could only be described as smoldering.

“So you can... clean up.” Rey whispered. Her eyes raked over his torso, and she absently licked her lips. He seemed to focus on her lips at that moment, and he moistened his own lips in response. She smoothed her hands over his bare chest and shoulders, releasing the shirt and pulling it gently from his arms. The slow drag of the fabric over his skin left them both breathless. 

Rey was loath to admit the truth as to why he needed to clean up, but she couldn't help herself. As much as she wanted to linger, and possibly go further with him, she simply couldn’t. “Plus you smell like puppy pee.”

She trailed a finger down his chest again before turning away. He seemed embarrassed at best, for who really wanted to smell like a puppy? Casting a glance over her shoulder, she smiled before walking into the kitchen. Walking past her wall calendar, she pulled the month of October off, folding it in half and tossing it into the nearby trash can. She grinned at the word November, tracing her fingers over the letters. Reaching into one of the cabinets, she pulled out a bottle of Febreeze and sprayed the shirt, rubbing it lightly together. Drawing the shirt up to her nose, she sniffed, nodding when she noted the soft floral scent had taken over the puppy smell.

Making her way into the living room, she shook out the shirt, hanging it on a nearby chair. Grabbing the remote to her stereo, she turned it down to a lower volume, finding a quiet song that better suited their current situation. She wasn’t expecting anything to happen, but a little mood music never hurt anyone. She glanced up to see Ben standing in her doorway, and she couldn’t think of a better sight. He looked like he belonged there. He studied her as he made his approach, his eyes darkening as he drew nearer. Rey kept her expression unreadable, not wanting to suggest anything.

Turning away briefly, she collected his shirt off the chair, airing it out a final time before moving to put his shirt back on him, sliding his arm through one of the sleeves. He caught her off guard when he ducked in close, cupping her chin and tilting it up to capture her lips. It was a simple thing, this single kiss; when he retreated, Rey was certain he saw the same hunger reflected in her eyes.

One kiss would never be enough. 

Wordlessly he went back in, his lips caressing hers as she opened for him, her tongue caressing his and her arms draping over his shoulders. She didn’t resist when she felt him pull her body closer until it was flush against his. She felt a sense of urgency charge within him and his movements were more aggressive than she was used to.

Rey broke the kiss, gazing up at him. “Woah woah, slow down. Gentle,” she said, dodging him as he leaned in. “Look at me, Ben.”

Ben nodded, looking at her thoughtfully before diving back in, kissing her thoroughly. Desperation seemed to take over as he ravaged her, his need becoming all-encompassing as he lowered her down to a nearby couch, reaching for the zipper on her pants.

Alarm bells went off. She wanted to have sex with him, but not like this. She wasn’t the fast action kind of gal, she preferred a slower and more sensual experience. She had to set him straight if they were gonna go anywhere.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Ben asked, quirking his brow as he smoothed his hands over her hair. He smiled seductively before leaning to crash his lips into hers.

“Slow down!” Rey said, wiggling out from beneath him. “It doesn’t have to be like this. Take it easy, I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got all night.”

She stood over him as he crouched over the couch, his pants tented as he gazed up at her, his eyes flashing with anger. 

“To hell with this!” he barked, snatching his shirt off the floor and slipping it on, moving quickly to escape her loft, and into the stormy night. Rey bounded down after him, urgently calling his name.

“Wait, Ben! Where are you going?” she called.

“Anywhere but here,” Ben shouted over his shoulder.

“But what are you so angry about?” Rey asked, more confused than ever as she reached for his arm.

Ben halted in the middle of the street, utterly disregarding the rain that poured around them. “Listen, lady, I’ve had a hell of a messed up day, and I don’t need you controlling how I do things in the sack!”

“Control? This is about control?” Rey asked, trying not to laugh. Why should she be so surprised, based on his personality?

The rain poured all around them, soaking them both. Fortunately, it didn’t impede them from hearing one another. They existed in their own little world and couldn’t be bothered by the elements.

“Yeah, and what are _you_ trying to do? Making sure your game is going according to plan? Well, I don’t need you,” Ben determined with a decisive jerk of his chin.

“But Ben, this _isn’t_ a game! I’m trying to help you!” she insisted, keeping her face the picture of concern, her eyes pleading with him to understand. She put her hand on her forehead to shield her eyes so she could look at him more closely. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

“That’s what I don’t understand! You keep saying I need help! But what do you get out of it?” he demanded, wiping the rain from his forehead in vain.

“I get to help you! I enjoy doing it!!” Rey reiterated, closing the distance between them and resting her hands on his chest. “Please, it doesn’t get much sweeter than this, and... I know you don’t want to leave.” She gazed up at him hopefully, blinking against the rain as a car drove past.

Ben turned his head to follow the movement of the car, considering her words. The rain continued to fall all around them, and both of them were breathing heavily, having been caught up in the moment. Rey waited on bated breath for what she hoped would be good news. _Please stay_ , she silently begged with her eyes. 

“Have you ever considered a career in sales?” he asked after a while, looking back down at her with a soft expression. “You’re extremely persuasive.” 

Rey captured his hand and led him back toward her loft, laughing in relief. Together they climbed the stairs, entering the apartment in silence, the sound of the rain outside their soundtrack as they walked through her loft. Rey pulled away for a moment to kick off her boots. Ruffling her hands through her soaked hair, she fluffed it a bit before making her approach from the shadows. She found him looking like a drowned rat, sitting on the edge of her bed. It didn’t bother her, though, because she was equally soaked. There was only one remedy for this, and she knew he was more than ready for it.

Pulling Ben close, she stood over him as he buried his head into her chest, breathing her in and kissing the skin between her breasts. This was what she wanted from him -- this tenderness, and she knew he was capable of it. Moving slowly, she wrapped her arms around him, pressing kisses into his hair. He sighed blissfully and seemed to relax beneath her touch. Rey pulled back just enough to peer into Ben’s eyes.

“Ben,” she whispered, “would you like to be my November?” 

“Yes,” he replied without hesitation.

With a radiant smile, she pulled him into her, offering gentle kisses to warm his heart. She climbed further onto the bed, her legs on either side of his as she lowered him down, still kissing. 

Ben’s hands slid up the back of her shirt, and she didn't stop him. Instead, she hummed in pleasure as his fingers caressed her bare skin. He moved his hands around her waist to her chest, his fingers seeking her breasts, palming them lightly beneath her shirt. He massaged them gently, making Rey break their kiss to moan blissfully, throwing her head back. She pulled away from him to grasp the edge of her shirt, drawing it over her head and tossing it blindly behind her.

Her pert, tawny breasts were revealed to him, with dusky nipples begging to be suckled upon. He leaned forward, capturing the silky bud between his lips with an indulgent groan. He laved at her breast lightly, nipping his teeth over the sensitive flesh. Rey gasped breathlessly at the sensation, and Ben smiled, offering her more. Moving to her other breast, he gave it the same treatment, and Rey pressed herself against him, her hips involuntarily grinding against the bulge rising in his pants.

Eager hands reached between them, giving Rey a sense of deja vu as she tugged at the buttons of his shirt. She retreated far enough to peel it back, her fingers dancing over the heated flesh, moving from mole to mole, as if mapping the beauty marks that dotted his skin. Her eyes lingered, marveling at his sculpted musculature, something she hadn’t done earlier. Glancing up at him, she saw him grin smugly in response. Clearly he was proud of his physique, as well he should be. 

“Perfection,” she purred, dipping to kiss his pecs. “You’re my own personal marble statue,” she said softly before climbing off him.

She shifted lower to unbuckle his belt, loosening his pants and pulling them smoothly down his legs. Dropping to her knees, she tossed aside his pants as she went to work on his shoes. Having witnessed his more dominant, and somewhat overbearing side earlier, she was surprised that he didn’t try to take over. He simply watched, as if he knew that was what he was meant to do. She smiled softly at that, and once his shoes were off, she thoughtfully rubbed his feet and tenderly kissed them before drawing up further on her knees. 

She kept her eyes on Ben’s as he perched on his elbows while she moved to free his throbbing cock from his boxer briefs. Glancing down, she discovered it was one of the largest she had ever seen, and she tried to hide her shock but knew she couldn’t stop her brows from rising. Peering back up at his face, she saw him sigh in relief as she palmed his length. She traced her fingers over the veins, relishing in the silkiness of the flesh and pressing ardent kisses to his head. She could hardly resist him, now that she had him in her hand, and she had to taste him. 

He moaned loudly the moment her lips wrapped around his head. She smiled in response, pleased to know how sensitive he was. His hips bucked slightly, but Rey held them firmly in place as she continued to explore his cock with her mouth.

Her leisurely blowjob was not given with the intent of getting him off. Instead, she performed the act with the intent of exploring his taste and feel, to satisfy her own curiosity and desire. She used both her hands and her mouth, even though she knew it wouldn’t be enough until they were connected. With a final, lingering lick, she retreated, pumping him several times before pulling away completely.

Standing again, Rey reached for her pants, dropping them silently as she revealed that she was going commando the whole time. She hoped he would like what he saw, and when he bit his lip at the sight of her, she knew she had made the right decision in choosing him.

Gesturing for him to scoot back on the bed, she smiled warmly as he complied. Climbing onto the bed, she perched next to him, leaning over to nuzzle her nose against his.

“I’m going to teach you how to make love, Ben,” she whispered. “Would you like that?”

“Very much so,” he readily agreed, reaching to take her in his arms.

“It starts like this,” she told him, lazily leaning in and caressing her lips against his. “Breathe me in -- feel me -- I’m yours.”

Their kiss deepened naturally as Rey slung an arm over Ben’s shoulder. Rolling onto her back, she pulled him with her, encouraging him to kiss along her neck. He did so with the tenderest of movements, licking and nipping at the exposed flesh and making her sigh in contentment. She had him where she wanted him; now she simply needed to guide him the rest of the way.

“That’s it,” she breathed, “Use all your senses and lose yourself in me.”

Ben had an intoxicating scent, a mixture of fresh rain and Rey’s lavender soap. Beneath him, the ordinarily silky sensation of her sheets seemed scratchy in comparison to his skin. He felt cool to the touch with the lingering remains of the rain that had soaked his skin, but he was quickly heating up. Rey marveled at this, how he truly was like a furnace heating up the coldest of spaces with his overwhelming warmth. 

His hair was still wet though, and hung in ringlets from his head. A drip fell onto his collarbone, and Rey reached to lick it off, tasting the pure clean water as he shuddered above her. The groan he made at the sensation was borderline obscene. His breathing was loud, but had been drowned out by the pouring rain just outside the windows. The lighting was dim, but it was all that they needed. Though his face was mostly shadowed, his eyes were bright and clear; his pupils dilated with desire.

Ben nuzzled against Rey, inhaling deeply and groaning at her scent. He palmed at her breasts, and Rey hissed in a breath, losing herself but remaining focused. He was making this far easier than she had anticipated, as if he already knew her body and all her sensitive spots. She sighed as she felt his fingers ghosting further and further down her body, and he met her gaze, receiving an encouraging nod. His fingers teased lightly along her slit before slipping in with ease.

“God, are you always this wet?” he asked, utterly amazed.

“You’ll find out,” Rey grunted out blissfully.

“Can I -- may I -- I’d like to...to..” Ben fumbled huskily, and Rey had to give him credit for trying. She knew what he wanted.

Reaching for his cock, she stroked it over her folds before leading him to her entrance. He entered slowly, taking shallow strokes deeper and deeper, making them sigh and moan until he was finally seated fully inside her. Kissing along her shoulder, he lightly bit down on the juncture between her neck and her shoulder, hardly able to resist. Ordinarily, Rey frowned upon biting and scratching when it came to making love, but he was still learning. She had to give him credit; he was doing exceptionally well, all things considering.

“Stay here a moment and feel me,” Rey choked out. 

Ben simply nodded, and she felt him flex his cock deep within, and she whined at the sensation. He was so big, but he felt perfect buried there. She simply wanted to feel him inside her all the time, and she hoped he had a similar drive to hers, as she knew she could become addicted to him all too easily.

Closing her eyes, she squirmed beneath him, circling her hips and offering a subtle thrust in hopes of encouraging him to move. He didn’t need much more encouragement, as he began rutting against her. Gazing up into his eyes, she saw such tenderness and utter fascination; she could sense some deep-seated devotion, even if this was only their first time. Making love had a tendency to do that to a person, which was why she insisted that he learn from the get-go.

“Yes,” she panted softly, reaching up to capture his lips, joining him in their gentle give and take. “I knew you could do it,” she breathed between kisses.

His grunts of satisfaction were soft even in her ears, but she could tell by the look on his face that he was completely gone, lost in the moment, much as she had wanted him to be. Rey caressed his back with featherlight touches, hooking a leg over his hip and encouraging him to go deeper. He took so well to her wordless guidance it was as if they had a psychic link, although Rey knew that was impossible. They were simply in sync in a way she hadn’t experienced with anyone before him.

She didn’t understand why he had been so eager to resist her - to resist this, and she felt if this were any indication, that her form of therapy might be just what he needed.

‘

Rey felt the slow build within her abdomen as her orgasm began to take over. Her hips rolled against him more urgently, and she all but begged him with her eyes to take her faster. He obeyed immediately, and Rey’s breathing became more erratic, much as his had. They weren’t quite fucking, but they were no longer making love. Now they had the need to let their pleasure consume them in a way that only an orgasm could allow.

“Rey,” Ben choked out, unable to voice his need otherwise.

“Go ahead,” she instructed breathlessly, “I’m right behind you.”

She shuddered as she felt him spilling deep within, and her head fell back with her own orgasm. Their bodies trembled as one, and their groans of satisfaction echoed in the small room. Tears pricked Rey’s eyes, and she felt as though she might cry of happiness, as she had never before had such a soul-shattering orgasm as she just had. Ben seemed to notice, and he kissed her tears away before they could fall.

“Thank you,” she sighed, nuzzling against him and basking in the warmth of the afterglow. 

Ben's lips lingered, moving to her forehead. “Anytime,” he vowed, wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly.

Splaying her fingers over his chest, she caressed the heated flesh there, feeling the thundering rhythm of his heart. “You’re a fast learner,” she murmured.

“This isn’t my first rodeo, sweetheart,” he said with a laugh.

“No, but it was your first time making love,” she interjected, gazing up at him. “Call it a woman’s intuition.”

“You’re right,” he admitted with a sigh. “I hope it isn’t the last.” 

“Not by a long shot,” Rey assured him, pressing a tender kiss to his lips. “Now sleep, Ben; I know you need it,” she soothed, encouraging him to rest his head against her chest. Stroking his hair, she began to hum softly, hoping to ease him to sleep. In no time, his breathing leveled out, and he fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Ben woke with a start to a strange, tickling sensation on his toes. Sitting up quickly, he saw a fluffy, long-haired cat glance up lazily before jumping off the bed and trotting off. It took a moment to gather his bearings as he took in his surroundings. 

The warm tangerine walls greeted him in lieu of his usual stark, gunmetal gray. The sun shone brightly through gauzy, floral curtains, shining on a white-painted iron post bed. The bed was cold where he lay alone without the comforting embrace of the beautiful woman who had held him so intimately last night. 

Their time together came back to him in bits and pieces, like the softness of her skin, the way her sparkling kaleidoscope eyes gazed upon him with such wonder. How quick she was to offer praise, and how she felt when she trembled beneath him and gave into pleasure. She had taught him so much with that - their first time making love together, and it was an experience he’d never forget.

Across the room to the fireplace -- one he secretly hoped actually worked, as it had been years since he had last experienced a relaxing fire. A mirror placed above the fireplace reflected the scene back at him, and Ben blinked in surprise as his reflection did the same. He saw things in the reflection that he didn’t initially notice, like the lamp to his right or the large deeply stained wooden armoire. 

What struck him the most was that he wasn’t home, and last night hadn’t been a dream. He lifted the sheets to notice he was still very much naked, and half hard at that. Calling out for Rey, he got no reply. So here he was, alone, save the cat -- and puppy, if he had to guess -- in the strange loft apartment of his supposed new paramour. Sighing to himself, he picked his boxer briefs off the floor and slipped them on, looking around for the rest of his clothes but coming up empty-handed. 

Taking in the surroundings of this quaint loft apartment, he found a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room and dining room. The rooms were simultaneously spacious and yet strangely cramped with an overflow of furniture and accessories. 

An oversized vibrant crimson and golden Chinese fan was hung in one corner. Vintage postcards were stuck to a corkboard. There were almost as many books as there were plants, stuffed and practically overflowing from a bookshelf. Quaint teacups stood proudly on a display with a British flag. The place was oozing with personality, every surface reflected a different side of Rey and he yearned to learn more about her. 

As he had noted from several days before, there were plants _everywhere,_ and the place smelled fresh and oddly sweet. He spotted a television in the corner of one of the rooms, a decidedly dated one with knobs and a small screen. It looked like something one would see in old sit-coms or movies, certainly, not the sleek flat-screens he was used to at his penthouse. He fiddled with it for several minutes before determining he couldn’t make it work.

Entering the kitchen, he saw his cellphone on the counter where he had left it the night before, not even remembering removing it from his pocket, and yet he must have...didn’t he? 

Picking it up, he unlocked the screen, positively aghast at the number of messages and missed calls he had. The majority of them were from Hux, so he quickly dialed his phone, relieved to hear a familiar voice when Hux answered.

“Hey, man, been trying to call you, where the hell have you been?” Hux asked in lieu of a greeting.

“Nowhere of consequence. Besides, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” Ben answered in a dull murmur. “I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything, you name it, and I’m on it,” Hux answered.

“Alright -- hear me out. Alister Snoke,” Ben said, holding out his hands as if presenting the name, although he knew Hux couldn’t see it.

“Alister Snoke?” Hux parroted.

“Yeah, man, you and me. Let’s meet with him,” Ben said with a grin as he walked around to the windows, looking out over the sunny neighborhood.

“A meeting with Alister Snoke? That is genius! If we can get in with the First Order, that would be perfect! They stuck me with some other schmuck, but I’d much rather be with you. Consider it done; I’ll get back to you on it as soon as I can,” Hux promised.

“Hello?” a sing-songy voice called up as Ben heard the front door opening.

“I gotta go,” Ben said quickly. “Call me,” he added before quickly hitting end.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?!” Rey asked the moment she saw him, jerking the phone from his grasp. She smacked his hand like a disapproving nanny.

“Ow! What did you do that for?” Ben asked, rubbing his hand.

“Because I don’t need you going back to your old ways. You’re with me now, remember?” she asked, setting his phone in the kitchen cabinet.

“Right...right,” Ben said, accepting a tender kiss from her as she leaned into him. “Hey, why doesn’t your TV work?” he asked, turning away from her.

“It’s a planter,” Rey stated as if it were obvious.

“Oh.” He frowned. “Huh. So, where are my clothes?”

Rey turned away, pulling eggs out of the fridge before turning to Ben again. “I gave them away,” she said sweetly, setting the eggs on the counter.

“Gave them -- you gave them away?” Ben asked, clearly not amused as he walked back towards her bedroom, looking around on the floor and chair, lifting up the sheets on the bed, as if somehow they were there.

“Don’t worry, I got you these!” Rey exclaimed, walking into the room behind him and tossing him a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, followed by a pair of boots and a zip-up hoodie. Ben glared down at them as if they burned him.

“This is not ‘helpful’. Rey,” he said making quotes in the air, “I need my shirt and pants back.”

“Clothes are clothes; all they do is cover your body. Which is a damn shame, covering up a body like yours,” she said with a pout. That made Ben beam with pride that she had noticed something he worked so hard to maintain. It wasn’t enough to shake him from what he needed though.

“Thanks, but I still want my own clothes. How do you even know if these will fit?” Ben asked, picking the shirt off the ground.

“I don’t; I just guessed. They’re big; you’re big. It should work, right?” Rey asked with a wink as she headed back to the kitchen.

“Right…” Ben said with a frown before shrugging and pulling the shirt over his head. The length fit, but it was a bit tight over his shoulders and pecs. He sighed, picking up the jeans and heading into the kitchen, watching as Rey prepared breakfast.

She heard the puppy whine, and she crouched down to greet him. “Aww Chewie! Do you miss your brother? Don’t worry; you can stay with us till we get you some nice parents,” she said, kissing the pup’s furry little head. “Speaking of parents -- when can I meet yours?” 

Rey graced Ben with a smile before returning to her cooking.

“My parents are dead,” Ben said, emotionless. Ironic how the mere mention of his parents could bring him such emptiness. Moments ago, he couldn’t help but feel warm and happy simply by being around Rey. Her smiles were magical, but there wasn’t enough magic in the world to chase away the sadness he felt at the loss of his parents.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey sympathized, turning around and offering him a hug. Her timing was impeccable, something he had noticed almost immediately even upon their first interaction. She knew what he needed and never hesitated to give it.

“Yeah well, it happens,” he said, accepting the comfort and breathing her in as he nuzzled against her. He had thought her smiles were magical? No, the real magic lay in her hugs. She was so warm and smelled earthy and sweet. The relief he felt from her embrace was instantaneous, and it was more than enough to shake him out of more sentimental feelings for his parents. He would not allow himself to succumb to such pain.

He was still unamused to be wearing strange clothes and wanted to salvage some degree of his own persona if he remained with her. “So seriously, where the hell are my clothes?” he asked as Rey pulled away to stir the scrambled eggs.

“I already told you; I gave them away. I’ll never lie to you,” she promised, dishing out the eggs onto separate plates. She sprinkled the top with cheese before picking them up and carrying them to the table.

Ben sighed, retrieving the hoodie and pulling it on. Just as he was zipping it up, someone else walked into the loft. _Another man_. He was closer to Rey’s height, with an ebony complexion and sparkling brown eyes. He seemed friendly enough, but Ben quirked his brow as the other man kissed Rey on the cheek, making Ben feel an instant pang of jealousy.

“You look exhausted!” Rey said to the stranger as he headed for the coffee pot and poured himself a cup.

“I _am_ exhausted; I only got three hours of sleep last night!” he said before turning in Ben’s direction. “Hey, isn’t that my sweatshirt?” he asked, making Ben look down immediately.

“Wha…?” Ben asked, too dazed to form words, mind still reeling from witnessing Rey and a perfect stranger sharing a kiss.

“Hello, you must be November,” the man said.

Ben raised his brows, gazing at the man as if he’d grown a second head. “I must be --” 

“His name is Ben,” Rey interrupted, and Ben looked sharply between her and the newcomer.

“I’m Finn,” the man said, holding out his hand. “Keep the sweatshirt; it looks better on you.”

“What is this…?” Ben asked, suddenly confused as Rey went to the refrigerator to retrieve some grapes. He refused to shake Finn’s hand. Instead, he gestured between the two of them. “Is this some kind of kinky communal thing that I don’t know about?”

“Oooh, he’s funny,” Finn said with a laugh, turning to face Rey. “Much funnier than October was.”

Ben stepped forward, unsure about how he should feel.

“I got to be going,” Finn said, glancing down at his watch.

“Are you sure you don’t want any food?” Rey asked, popping a grape in Finn’s mouth.

“Nah, but it looks like Ben could use a bite,” Finn said, jerking his head in Ben’s direction with a smile.

“Alright, have a good day,” Rey said sweetly, offering him a side hug.

Ben’s jaw dropped as he took in the open affection between the pair in front of him, at this point fuming with jealousy. 

“See you around, Ben,” Finn said with a wave as he picked up his coffee and left.

Ben was stunned, watching as Rey retrieved a large bowl from the cabinet and put the grapes into them. She acted as if nothing was unusual about what just happened, which made Ben even more confused. Her casual attitude suggested that this was something that was a regular occurrence. He might not be one for regular relationships, but when he had them in the past he was strictly monogamous. 

“You know what?” Ben asked, utterly appalled. “I think I’m gonna take myself out of the monthly rotation while I’m still ahead.”

“Ben, what do you mean?” Rey questioned, putting down her grapes as he turned to leave. She followed him as he trekked down the stairs, not wanting to look back at her.

“I don’t want to be a part of some community love-fest; I thought you said you were gonna help me,” Ben said, shoving open the door to the outside. He was greeted by the surprisingly warm fall air that was crisp and fresh, a breeze whipping through his hair as he hastily moved to get away from Rey.

“But I _do_ want to help you!” Rey called after him, running to catch up.

Ben halted in the street, staring down at Rey. “Oh yeah? And who is that, your pimp?” he asked, gesturing toward her apartment.

Rey laughed, gazing up at him. “Finn is my neighbor from downstairs; we look out for each other."

Ben stormed away from Rey, shouting over his shoulder. “He sure looks like he can take care of himself!” He shook his head, muttering under his breath. “He just needs a good night’s sleep.”

“Everyone needs looking after! And before you say anything else, he’s not into me like that! He’d likely be more into you, if you know what I mean?” Rey said, having caught up with him.

Across the street, a homeless man was rummaging through the garbage. Ben hardly spared him a look, but the man immediately approached Rey, making Ben pause.

“Hey, Rey, can you spare fifteen bucks?” the homeless man asked.

“I just gave you those clothes; isn’t that enough?” Rey asked, gesturing toward his outfit.

Ben looked closer at the homeless man and realized that the somewhat oversized and posh-looking clothes -- albeit thrown off-kilter by misaligning the buttons -- were his own clothes. Ben’s mouth dropped open for the second time that morning as he gaped at the homeless man.

“Those are _my_ clothes!” Ben said, and the homeless man took one look at Ben before turning and running. “Hey!” he yelled. “Get back here!”

Ben considered chasing after the homeless man but was stopped by Rey’s gentle touch on his arm. “Doesn’t it feel good to give?” she asked sweetly.

Ben glared down at Rey. “No.” He began to walk away from Rey when he spotted a little boy sweeping the steps to his home with a broom.

“Hey, are you November?” the little boy asked, pausing in his sweeping.

“And now _broom boy_ is involved?” Ben asked, turning around. “Where the _hell_ am I?” 

“Oh this is a great kid; you’ve got to meet him,” Rey encouraged, leading him over to the child. “This is Temiri Blagg; he’s gonna set a world record someday,” she said.

“What the hell kind of name is that?” Ben asked, not even looking at the kid. His eyes darted around as he considered possible escape routes, feeling trapped in unfamiliar territory.

“Loser,” Temiri called out to Ben.

“You know what, get a life!” Ben retorted, storming down the sidewalk, away from Rey and Temiri.

Rey jogged to catch up to him, grabbing Ben’s arm as he shook her off. “You seriously just let a ten-year-old get to you like that?” she asked, shaking her head distastefully.

“Yeah, what of it?” Ben asked, beyond angry and not feeling the need to explain himself, least of all to Rey. “Forget him, what about you? You sleep with half the city, and your whole neighborhood is involved?” 

“Would you prefer if I were a virgin?” Rey asked, as she and Ben rounded the corner and entered a farmers market.

Ben slowed his pace to take in the wares. “Given the alternative...yes.”

The pair walked in silence for several minutes as Ben weighed his options. He needed his things. His cell phone was in her loft apartment, but he had no idea where his wallet was -- God forbid Rey left it in the pants she gave to the homeless man. He mourned the loss of his favorite pair -- his good luck charm, a pair of Prada pants that Hux had given him before one of the most successful campaigns they had ever landed. He always wore them whenever he presented, and time after time he had succeeded.

“Ben Solo,” she said, halting him in his tracks. “You know I’m yours, right? I’m all yours.”

“Mine?” he questioned, shaking his head. “Listen, Rey, you’re really great, okay? You’re sexy, smart, albeit somewhat unusual, but I don’t know if I can handle this -- this -- whatever it is. Especially since we never clarified any issues like this that might come up.”

Rey laughed outright, throwing back her head. The musical sound filled Ben’s ears, and he studied the way her whole face was lit up as she gazed upon him. “You’re the most egotistical man I’ve ever met,” she said. “This is just a month! Get it?”

Staring at her again, he found himself strangely speechless. She laughed in his face over something so tender; clearly this didn’t mean a thing to her -- and yet she acted as if somehow it did...and didn’t at the same time...was _she_ afraid of commitment? Was that it? Why only a month -- so much could happen in that amount of time. 

The more Ben thought about it, the more he realized that was time he really couldn't spare. He shook his head ruefully as he made his decision, toughening up somewhat to deliver what he knew couldn’t be good news for her. It was what he needed to do.

“The truth is...time is money, and I can’t give you that month.”

“Oh really? And how long can you hold off this big, important career of yours? Wait -- that’s right; you’re unemployed,” Rey reminded him, folding her arms across her chest.

Ben took a step closer, leaning into her. “And you know what I think?” he asked, not letting her get the last word. “I think this “help” project of yours is an excuse to get laid.”

Rey retreated back a step as if stung. Her mouth fell open, words dying on her lips as she huffed a breath. Turning away from him, she stormed down the sidewalk in the opposite direction.

“Wait!” Ben called out. “Wait...wait, Rey... _Rey_!” He chased after her, realizing she was much faster on her feet than he was used to.

She stopped, and he practically ran into her, staggering back to save face as he took in her dubious expression. “Look, I’m sorry, I didn’t think you’d -- I just...help me understand why you’re doing this, okay? _Why_?”

“I have my reasons,” she answered cryptically.

She and Ben were making their way back to her loft apartment, he realized, recognizing their surroundings. Was she leading him back to say goodbye? It was too soon.

“Can we be friends?” Ben asked, hoping to salvage things between them.

Rey graced him with a warm smile, one he’d learned meant only good things were coming. It was eerie the way she flipped a switch from being angry, insulted, and annoyed with him. He didn’t care though; he’d give anything to see that smile.

“Only if you give me what I want,” she said simply.

“What’s that?” Ben questioned, eager to give her anything.

“Time.” 

“I can give you a day,” he said, instantly regretting not having offered more when the night before he had offered her just that. Being her November…

“I’ll take it!” Rey said, positively undeterred as she grabbed his hand and led him home. “Let’s get started, then; I don’t want a moment wasted!”

Soon they found themselves driving down the road -- with Ben behind the wheel -- in Rey’s beat-up old van. While the ride wasn’t as smooth as Ben’s Mercedes, he found it ran much better than he had anticipated and was surprisingly quiet. It also boasted an incredible air conditioner and decent sound system. Rey sat in the seat next to him, singing and dancing to the song on the radio.

“I love this song!” she shrieked happily during the chorus, acting like a crazed, young teenager.

Ben nodded and offered a half-smile. “Yeah, it’s great,” he said, following her directions to a surprisingly nicer side of town. “What are we doing over here?"

“Picking up some clients!” Rey offered cryptically. She winked before sliding out of the car, leading him toward the posh, old Victorian house.

Ben soon found himself in over his head when he realized her “clients” happened to be of the furry, four-legged variety as they loaded five perfectly-groomed French poodles into Rey’s van. Once in the driver's seat again, Ben was surprised that the dogs all sat quietly in the back of the van. They were like curly-haired statues, poised and proper, and Ben had never seen such obedient dogs in his life. Being around them might not be half-bad, he mused.

“Where to now, miss?” Ben asked, assuming the role of chauffeur.

“Take us to the bridge, Jeeves,” Rey said with a delighted laugh.

Ben tipped an imaginary hat and nodded at Rey, making her laugh even louder -- a sound he quickly grew to love. He made his way to the boardwalk near the Golden Gate Bridge without the need of directions from Rey, having gone there on the weekends to run. He was in comforting, familiar territory, taking in the sand and the sea as well as the views of the bridge. There were several parks nearby that he always told himself he’d go to, but never found the time. He supposed now was as good of a time as any...only they had five dogs to tow with them, so who knew how that would turn out.

After parking, they all exited in a surprisingly orderly fashion, Rey putting a leash on each dog in turn and handing two of them to Ben. “You know, I’m lucky to have you with me today. The five aren’t impossible to handle, but it certainly makes it easier to only have three.”

“I’d guess so,” Ben said, looping the leashes around his wrists and gripping firmly.

The dogs pranced as if they were on a runway, and were clearly show-dogs with a habit of winning. Ben almost didn’t feel as if he was walking them, as they didn’t pull or fuss. They were prim and proper, not even pausing when passing other dogs. 

Ben sighed, looking from the dogs to Rey. “You know, it's always a thrill to explore new careers like this,” he said in hopes of stirring up a conversation. “How much do you charge for this, anyway?”

“Oh, I don’t do it for the money,” Rey answered honestly. “I do it because I enjoy it.”

They paused at the edge of the boardwalk where the sandy beach began. Rey bent down and began taking the leashes off the dogs.

“What are you--” Ben questioned.

“Set them free, Ben; it’s okay! Watch!” Rey said, and it was then that he noticed the dog toys she pulled from a bag she had tucked under her arm. “Be free!” she shouted to the dogs, and all at once, the five of them bounded across the shore, jumping into the waves and rough-housing with each other.

This was the sort of thing Ben expected from five dogs. Rough and tumble, getting into mischief, and he was pleasantly surprised to see it. He stood and watched as Rey ran with the pack, jumping around and getting drenched by waves as the dogs pounced on her and enjoyed the toys she had brought them. She began doing cartwheels and flips, whopping for joy as the dogs gallivanted about the space. Soon the dogs were tired, and so Rey rounded them up and put their leashes back on, while she and Ben led them back to the van. 

After rinsing and drying each dog until it was returned to its former proper fluffy glory, the quintet was returned to their fine home. Ben was thoroughly impressed by how their personalities switched once they were around their master. He had seen other impressive personality swaps that day, however, and wasn’t unfamiliar with them in people he interacted with. He just always assumed pets were more one-dimensional; it seemed he had much to learn.

Returning to the park sans dogs, Ben and Rey walked around, with Rey blissfully soaking up the hot, California sun. Ben wished for shade, but said nothing, stopping as Rey wished when they came across an ice-cream truck. With treats in tow, the pair began walking at a leisurely pace down the sidewalk.

“So tell me something, Ben; when was the last time you spent the whole day outdoors?” Rey asked, plucking peanuts off her ice cream cone and popping them into her mouth.

Ben was reminded of the artwork from his campaign -- of the couple by the bonfire, feeding each other granola. He chuckled darkly to himself at that, but considered Rey’s words, pushing aside all other thoughts.

“Well let's see...probably when I was nine and my parents took me to Alcatraz Island.” He glanced over at Rey to see her nose wrinkle slightly in an adorable manner. “Now you tell me something."

“Anything,” she said immediately, her expression softening.

“What’s so enlightening about what we did today with those dogs?” Ben asked curiously. “Why was letting them free to run wild something so special for you? Watching them was mildly amusing, but I’ll be honest, my third eye didn’t open.”

“These things take time, Ben, and unfortunately you don’t have time,” she answered gently.

“I’m serious, though; why is something so fundamentally trivial better than leading a responsible, normal life?” He paused to take in Rey’s reaction as she thoughtfully licked her cone, saying nothing. “Who made you the expert, the doctor, the guru? Why do you have all the answers?” he continued, only to be met with more silence.

He tucked that away, noting that certain topics were ones that one simply didn’t breach with Rey Johnson. Perhaps there was more to her than met the eye. Again, he kicked himself for only giving her a day. Surely he could have spared two or three? Who was he kidding, though, she was still a perfect stranger, and her silence spoke volumes of that to him, confirming his initial assessment. Some things were simply better left unsaid, and in theory, the less time he spent with her was probably for the best. 

“You know...I used to own a pet company -- The Home of Lost Loves,” Rey murmured, looking up at Ben through her lashes, as if nervous about his reaction.

“Did you now?” he questioned, feeling like they were making progress in communication.

“Mmhmm, but I quit because it wasn’t fun anymore,” she admitted.

“I see. Was that before or after your stand-up tour?” 

Rey simply laughed, “I’ve never been a comedian.”

“Could have fooled me,” Ben said, laughing along with her.

And so it was, the pair of them spent the rest of the afternoon, walking around the park and exploring other such destinations, traveling solely by foot. Ben absently realized that he didn’t notice the sun, bright though it was, nor did he notice the hordes of tourists that passed nor much of anything, really. He was wholly invested in Rey and their conversation, and how much he simply enjoyed being in her company. Something that surprised him, even as he questioned it from time to time. She really was quite an intriguing woman, one who could make an incredible friend...or lover...whatever the case might be.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Ben and Rey returned to her loft. Ben was relieved to be out of the sun and was more than certain he got a sunburn. He wasn’t about to complain though, because he knew how much this one day meant to Rey. He indulged her every whim, and found that the two of them talked more in those short hours than he had with any of his friends in their entire lifetime. It was comforting and somewhat bittersweet because he knew it would be over soon, but Rey seemed content to live in the moment.

Standing in her living room, Ben watched curiously as she approached him with a long scarf. She walked behind him, standing on tiptoe to wrap the scarf around his face, temporarily blinding him. Instinctively, he held up his hands, ready to face whatever happened next.

“This exercise will be good for you,” she said, smoothing out his hair around the scarf. “It’ll sharpen your instincts.”

Immediately, Ben’s mind went to the gutter, for what other instincts would he need to be sharpened? If it were an exercise in pleasuring her while blindfolded, he would ace it with no effort whatsoever. He turned, grasping at the air in hopes of finding her.

“Not  _ those  _ instincts,” she added with a laugh. “Okay, so the object of this exercise --” Ben reached for her again. “Stop it! I’m going to run around, and you’re going to try to find me.”

Ben reached for his blindfold.

Rey laughed again. “No, no! You can’t cheat. Trust me on this, you’ll like it!” Silent as a lamb and stealthy as a cat, she bounded off away from him, leaving him alone.

“I can do this,” Ben breathed calmly. “Okay. One, two, three,” he counted out loud. “I’m gonna get you!” He reached his hands out, cautiously waving them in front of him. “Four, five, six, I know where you are!” He took a nervous step forward. “Seven, eight, nine, ten,” he added in a rush, pausing again before saying, “This is stupid.”

He swore he heard Rey snickering from the corner, so he stretched out his hands again, taking a few steps until he ran into the table. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath, taking a quarter turn. Reaching out again, he heard breathing. Then he felt the table in front of him and discovered Chewie, the puppy. “Do you know where she is?” he asked in a conspiratorial whisper.

The puppy only whimpered and huffed.

Ben took that as a sign to turn again. This time he felt brave and so he took a few more steps, only to stumble into a chair and come crashing down to the floor, gripping his knee. “Ow! Shit,” he cursed again.

Rey came rushing to his side, and he was graced with her delightful laugh again. “You’re really bad at this,” she said. “You didn’t even get close!”

Ben groped at the side of his face, trying to get the scarf off. “Is this supposed to be funny?” he asked, annoyed when he realized that she had secured the scarf almost  _ too  _ well.

With gentle fingers, Rey loosened the knot of the scarf as it fell down his face. Ben blinked against the light in the room, focusing on her face. After the frustration of her “exercise”, he began to feel the urge to run again, his flight instincts kicking him in. He knew he had to say something before he got lost in her eyes, something that was all too easy to do. He was supposed to leave in a few short hours. He couldn’t let himself --

“So you know,” he said, taking a deep breath. “I’m gonna be leaving soon. You’re not gonna be too upset when I’m gone, are you?”

“Absolutely not,” Rey said with a straight face. “You told me one day, and I know you’re a man of your word.”

“Don’t get me wrong...this has been more than enlightening, and I really appreciate what you’ve been trying to do, as crazy as it’s been.” Ben fumbled over his words, looking away from her.

“You...you’re afraid,” Rey said, the realization ringing true in his ears. 

Ben blinked several times before shifting where he sat. “What makes you say that?” he asked nonchalantly.

“I can see it in your eyes,” Rey reasoned, shaking her head before standing. She reached for his hand to pull him up. “What I can’t figure, though, is whether you’re more afraid of spending two consecutive nights with the same woman...or the fact that this crazy plan might be just what you need?”

Ben took her hand, hoping she didn’t notice the slight tremor in his as he gripped her hand lightly. Standing to his full height, he gazed down upon her curiously, pondering her words.

“It’s hard to say,” he confessed. “I’ve certainly never met a woman like you, though.”

“Good,” Rey said with a smile.

Ben yawned and stretched his arms high and wide, trying to be covert about the way he checked the time. Weighing his options, he decided to drop the bomb sooner rather than later and say his good-byes now. Rip the bandage off, and it’ll hurt less, right?

“I think I should get going now,” he said, heading to the kitchen to collect his phone from the cabinet where she stowed it.

“Stay for dinner,” Rey asked as she followed close behind him, walking past to pause in front of the fridge. “I have your favorite!”

Ben slid his phone into his back pocket. He scoffed as he looked over at her. “You don’t know my favorite.”

“Of course I do lean steak, no fat.”

Her sincerity struck him, and he knew he couldn’t say no. It was likely what he would have gotten if he were to stop at a restaurant on the way home, anyway. He wouldn’t admit that freely, though.

“Go on,” she encouraged. “You know you want to stay. After we eat, you’re free to go--no strings attached.”

Ben glanced around to make it look like he was weighing his options, but he already knew the answer. How could he resist her? He nodded, earning an even bigger smile from her. That smile was his weakness…

Rey began to ramble about learning cooking from a neighbor she had grown up next to who owned a fine Italian restaurant, one of the only ones in South London at the time. She said the secret to a good steak was lots of butter and garlic and to not forget a proper seasoning. A good sear trapped in the juices, then a gentle bath in butter helped to cook it evenly while instilling flavor.

Ben listened, nodding and smiling, adding in his two cents whenever she questioned him. He looked about her kitchen, discovering his wallet was on the table. Turning away from her, he opened it to discover all his credit cards and money were still in place. All she had done was remove the wallet from his pants before donating them to the homeless man.  _ The chicest, homeless man in San Francisco, with his finely tailored Prada pants.  _ Ben realized, shaking his head at the memory. 

“I have a porch; I’m not sure if you saw it!” Rey said, handing him a plate with a perfect looking steak, a steaming baked and buttered sweet potato, and a pile of creamed spinach.

“No, I must have overlooked that,” Ben confessed, accepting the plate with a sheepish smile.

The porch was draped in vines and other plants, lit by strands of Christmas lights. Ben settled at a wrought iron table and chairs, watching as Rey lit a large citronella candle at the center of the table. Ben felt something on his leg, and glanced down to see Chewie pawing at him lightly, obviously begging for a bite. Ben sliced his steak and dropped a piece to the ground, which Chewie grabbed and immediately bolted into the loft.

“Beaumont was my October,” Rey mused as she sliced up her steak. “He was the shyest man I’ve ever known. We focused on confidence building.”

“Was the patient cured?” Ben asked, humming as he took a bite of his steak, finding it perfectly cooked and exquisitely succulent.

“My treatment was almost too effective -- so we had to terminate the month early,” she confessed, fluffing her sweet potato with her fork before taking a generous bite.

“And September?” Ben queried, not really wanting to know, but glad that the focus wasn’t on him for a change.

Rey shook her head. “There was no September.”

Ben feigned his shock, making Rey cover her mouth to hide her mouthful as she snickered.

“I’m not a weirdo about it,” Rey admitted, making Ben laugh in turn.

“August?” 

“Oh Poe, poor poor Poe. He was so sad,” she sighed, glancing toward the door.

“Now he’s happy, I’m guessing?” 

“Now he’s gay,” she said, grinning.

“Like...happy gay, or gay gay?” Ben cocked his head to take in Rey’s expression.

“Gay gay, but very happy about it,” Rey said with a laugh.

Something was gnawing at him about the way she spoke so freely about what she did. While he was certain that she meant well, there was no way all these hook-ups were centered entirely around "helping" men. He knew what men wanted...hell, he knew what he wanted…it certainly  _ wasn't _ help. 

Wiping his mouth carefully, he took a sip of wine to gather courage. "So you and all these guys…" he prompted, unwilling to finish.

Rey sat her fork down, holding his gaze. "Does it really matter?" she asked softly. 

"I guess there's more to it than mere attraction," he murmured, mostly to himself. Shifting on his chair, he took a bite of his spinach.

Rey merely hummed in response.

"Why a month?" Ben asked, one of the many questions that gnawed at him.

"Because it's long enough to be meaningful but short enough to stay out of trouble," she answered honestly.

Ben pondered that, studying her closer while maintaining his distance. He remembered his earlier thought that a lot could happen in a month. 

"Well, this was delicious," he complimented, pulling back in his chair. He awkwardly reached for Rey's plate, and she swatted lazily in the air.

"Leave it," she said quietly. "I can get it."

“You cooked -- I clean,” Ben said, matter-of-factly, picking up the dishes and carrying them inside.

Rey didn’t protest; she simply followed, settling on the floor by the cabinets as Ben filled the sink and began diligently washing the dishes. He glanced down at her to see her playing with Chewie, tossing a ball and gesturing for him to get it. Ben laughed as Chewie seemed more fixated on Rey’s hand then on the ball that she just threw.

“What will you do when you get home?” Rey asked, looking up to meet Ben’s gaze.

“I’m not sure; my evenings are usually unplanned,” Ben said, immediately catching a lie as it slipped from his lips, but hoping Rey didn’t notice.

“I know,” she offered, ruffling Chewie’s fur.

“Oh?” Ben asked, dunking another dish into the clean water to rinse it off.

“Of course. You’ll turn on the TV and then get bored. You’ll go to your computer and look at work and then get bored. You’ll surf the net and again -- get bored,” Rey paused, standing as Chewie dashed across the room. “Then you’ll think of me,” she added softly.

“We’ll see,” Ben said cryptically, not willing to agree or disagree at this point. He also knew that the longer he stayed, the more likely he was to stay, especially since he heard the rumble of thunder outside. “I better go before the storm hits.”

He quickly pulled up his Uber app and requested a ride, shoving away his phone before Rey could protest, since he knew how much it annoyed her when he was on it. Glancing over at her, he remained silent, noticing she was equally silent as she studied him. As if she were trying to memorize his face, he mused. Leaning down, he pressed a tender kiss to her forehead before picking up his keys and heading downstairs.

The Uber ride was thankfully a quick one, as at this hour not many people were out. When Ben walked into his apartment building, Mitaka eyed him curiously, never having seen Ben in loose, somewhat grungy jeans before. Ben simply waved and rode the elevator to his penthouse suite. Once inside, he showered, grateful to be slipping into his own clothes. Opening the blinds, he took in the view of the city lights before turning and switching on his wall of TV’s.

Strangely...nothing appealed to him. Everything was either reruns, infomercials, or movies he’d seen a dozen times already. Sighing out loud, he switched off the sets, moving over to his home office and filtering through his emails. Surprisingly, he had a large number, despite being no longer employed by the Resistance. He replied to what he could, deleting the spam and marking some to be replied to at a later time. Strangely he had nothing from Hux, but he wasn’t too worried. He knew he’d hear from the over-enthusiastic ginger at some point in the near future -- it was inevitable.

Getting bored again, he decided to do some browsing, looking at his online banking to review the status of his funds to determine just how long he could last without a paycheck. He was still owed at least one more, he knew, and he was more than comfortable with the amount he had in checking. His savings offered a decent cushion as well, but he doubted he would have to tap into that. He pondered what sort of difference it would make to purchase his own car, as opposed to relying on a company car. 

He loved that Mercedes that the company had given him temporarily. Hopping on their website, he priced out the vehicle with all the bells and whistles, only to realize that it would make more sense to take Uber’s around until he settled at his next job, which would undoubtedly grant him another company car. It was only a matter of time.

“Time is money,” Ben murmured out loud, glancing over to his empty fish tank, knowing he really had no one to talk to, not that they would care. Not the same way Chewie or Rey would. Rey…

‘Then you’ll think of me,’ she had said. How did she already know him so well? He wished he had known her better. Perhaps he still could. What was the name of that pet store she said she owned…? Oh yes, The Home of Lost Loves.  _ Ironic _ . A quick Google search proved that not only did the pet store exist but that it had a website.

Clicking the link, he saw a neatly organized site with a charming logo and storefront on the main page. In the About section, he found pictures of Rey with another beautiful brunette. The caption beneath read “Rey and Kira Johnson, co-founders.” The resemblance was uncanny, so they had to have been sisters. Regardless, he couldn't take his eyes off of Rey, and her smile still did something to him. Steepling his fingers together, he leaned in, staring a little longer than he likely should have.

‘I’ll never lie to you,’ she had told him earlier that day. This was proof…

Putting his laptop into sleep mode, he made his decision. Closing the blinds throughout the space, he quickly packed a bag with all his more casual clothes, and whatever other necessities he might need while staying with Rey. His steps were light as he exited the elevator, earning another strange look from Mitaka. 

He stood at the curb while waiting for his Uber to pull up, a strange aching sensation coming over his face. It was then he realized he had been smiling so much at the idea of staying with Rey that he was literally causing himself pain. Palming his keys in his pocket, he was grateful he hadn’t given her back her house key. Then again -- she hadn’t asked for it, either. It was inevitable that they reunited, and his fate was sealed the minute he slipped into the Uber and mentioned her address.

_ He was going home _ .

Once he made it there, he noticed the place was all dark. It was unsurprising, given the ungodly hour. Creeping up the stairs quietly, he closed the door behind him, clicking the lock back in place. As he turned around, he heard a deep growl and looked down to see Chewie staring up at him. Ben pointed his finger at the pup, amazed when it did the trick in silencing him.

Entering the bedroom, Ben saw the lithe form of Rey, sprawled out over the bed on her stomach. Her back was bare, and the blankets were nearly kicked off of her. He grinned at the realization that she slept nude. Climbing onto the bed, he began pressing kisses onto her shoulders and upper back. Rey stirred slowly, turning her head and opening her eyes. Blinking, she took in his figure, grinning brightly when she realized that Ben had come back.

“Try to be wrong on occasion, okay?” Ben asked softly. “It would be good for my ego.”

“I’ll do my best,” Rey said sincerely, leaning in to offer him a kiss.

Ben cupped the back of her head, their tongues tangoing lazily, and both sighed contentedly. Now, he was truly home. 

Ben kicked off his shoes before crawling further onto the bed, his fingertips drifting down her spine. He wanted to explore her body again, to learn every dip of her soft curves. Although he had only been away a short time, he missed their connection and yearned for more. He caressed her ass, making Rey gasp, and she raised her hips to meet him. 

Her reaction pleased him, as she clearly wanted his touch as much as he hungered for hers. He was curious if she was excited elsewhere, and his eager fingers continued their exploration. Dipping between the apex of her thighs, he found her core to be warm, wet, and welcoming. His fingers thrust into her tight heat at a leisurely pace, remembering how she explored his cock the night before. He listened to her moans and was filled with something utterly feral as the desire to take her rose within.

“Rey, I want --” he began.

“Take me,” she rasped before he could finish.

Eyes not leaving hers, he climbed off the bed, unzipping and dropping his pants. He shrugged off his jacket, leaving his shirt on as he climbed onto the bed behind her. Rey drew up on her knees in anticipation as he lined himself up with her entrance. In a swift motion, he was sheathed deep within her.

“Slow,” Rey choked out.

“Yes,” he agreed, lightly gripping her hips as he drew back, before grinding into her.

Just like the night before, their pace was gentle yet steady, and yet he found he didn’t want it any other way. To hear her moan and cry was worth it. 

He knew she was ready to cum when he felt her body trembling beneath his. Leaning over he kissed her back, whispering sweet nothings. Picking up his speed, he gripped her tighter, feeling his own orgasm at the cusp. Soon she was wailing, and he found himself spilling deep within, completely carefree, and at peace.

Soon after, they lay side by side, breathless but content, as they stared at each other in dappled moonlight. Rey smiled softly at him, and he found himself swooning, kissing her hands and delighting in her soft giggle.

“I knew you’d come back, and I’m so glad you did,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” he confessed.

At that exact moment -- it was the honest truth. He had no clue how long this would last, but he’d be damned if he let anything stand in his way from what he wanted, even himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the pair readied themselves for a cooler fall day. Decked out in sweaters and jackets, Rey threw on a scarf for good measure to balance out her look. Hand in hand, the pair made their way down the street before pausing at a rail car stop. 

Climbing aboard, Ben shouldered his way through the crowd until he found a spot where he and Rey could stand. He held onto a leather strap to secure himself against the wobbling sensation of the rail car. Rey wrapped an arm around him, beneath his jacket, adding to his warmth.

“So why couldn’t we just take an Uber?” he asked, gazing down at her.

“Because I make the rules, Ben. These are the rules you must submit to utterly and completely.” She grinned somewhat slyly at that, making Ben chuckle lightly.

“Sounds to me like you want to be a dominatrix. Why don’t we buy you some leather?” he asked cheekily.

“Oooh, kinky! Somewhat arousing, too,” she added, standing on tiptoe to kiss him. Ben pulled her in closer, not caring that they were surrounded by people as he deepened their kiss.

Rey broke away reluctantly, sighing mournfully at the loss of connection. “You know if we had taken an Uber we would have missed out on this.” She nuzzled his nose as she spoke.

“Fair point,” Ben said, glancing out of the window and watching the buildings passing by slowly. He had never taken a rail car before -- and this was certainly an experience, to say the least. Like a really really slow subway, only much more compact and with fewer seats.

“Do you know what this train is?” Rey asked softly, pulling Ben out of his musing.

“Other than a buffet of bad breath and body odor…? No, enlighten me.”

“It’s fifty-five lives, all happening at once in the same place at the same time. We’re surrounded by a great swell of emotions. Hope, fear, anticipation, love, lust. All at this very moment. Look around you,” she said, pausing in her speech and gesturing with her free hand.

“I try not to,” Ben confessed, focusing solely on her.

“I dare you to. Someone -- anyone. You might be surprised by what you see,” she encouraged.

Ben stared at her a beat longer. Clenching his jaw, he looked away at last, his eyes roving over the narrow rail car. Everyone minded their own business, each focusing on their own space and time, as if they were alone and yet all together sharing the same space. Focusing on a single woman, he noticed her distant expression as she stared out the window. She looked lost and forlorn. Tired perhaps. It made him want to talk to her and comfort her, something he wasn’t expecting to want. Perhaps Rey was breaking through to him. 

“Ah-ha,” Rey said softly. “You can teach an old dog new tricks.” Ben returned his gaze to her, mouth opening as if to speak. Rey silenced him with a chaste kiss. “This is our stop,” she said, gesturing with her thumb over her shoulder.

They found themselves at the docks, surrounded by a wide variety of yachts and houseboats alike. There was a soft breeze stirring through the air, and gulls cried overhead. Rey clutched Ben’s hand, and there was a spring in her step as they approached a young boy. It was none other than Temiri, the boy that Ben had met the day before. In his lap he held a vibrantly painted toy boat and remote control.

“It was Temiri, right?” Ben clarified, offering a broad and somewhat apologetic smile. He needed to make up for yesterday, if today was going to be any good.

“Yeah, but most people just call me broom boy,” he said somewhat doggedly, hanging his head.

“We all need nicknames; it’s cool,” Ben said, patting the boy on his head.

“You didn’t wait long, did you?” Rey asked, and Temiri shook his head no. “Good, come on, let's get you to this race!” She offered the boy her hand. At that moment, Ben’s phone rang loudly, making Rey jump. “Oh no, you didn’t,” she complained, looking up at Ben.

“It’ll just take a moment,” Ben assured, turning away from Rey. He took several paces before swiping his screen.

“Call me a genius,” Hux said in lieu of a greeting.

“What’s up, Hux?” Ben asked.

“You -- me -- Alister Snoke...I got that meeting! Friday, November 17th!” Hux said proudly.

“You _are_ a genius, Hux,” Ben said with a grin, settling on a bench near the dock. He watched as Rey and Temiri joined a group of boys about his age.

“It’s about time you recognized it,” Hux said smugly. “All joking aside, do I smell some estrogen in the air -- have you nabbed a new lady friend?” 

“What makes you say that?” Ben mused as he gazed out over the gathered crowd, frowning when he saw the other boys teasing Temiri. They were all carrying boats as well, versions of the same thing, big and extravagant in simple colors without an ounce of personality -- unlike Temiri’s.

“Come on, don’t insult me. I have a life! Who is she?” Hux questioned.

“You wouldn’t know her,” Ben admitted truthfully. Not that he would _want_ Hux to know her. Rey was special, someone he wanted to keep all to himself, and yet he was willing to share with some. He focused his attention on her, and how happy she seemed at this moment. It was enough for him.

“On a scale of nine to ten is she a nine or a ten? I know how much you love the babes -- you know, the model type.”

Ben scoffed at that -- Rey was better than the model type. She was real. “Listen, I gotta run,” he said, diplomatically dodging Hux’s question. “Great job setting things up with Snoke.” Not waiting for an answer, he ended the call.

Joining Rey as she perched on the dock, they watched as Temiri dodged the boys’ insults. He hung his head shamefully, walking back towards Ben and Rey. “You know, maybe I shouldn’t be doing this.” 

“No, it’s ok, Temiri. Just ignore the kids,” Ben encouraged, gesturing for him to turn around.

“Yeah, _Temiri_ ,” a boy called meanly.

“Temiri, more like Temira, the kid’s a girl, and girl’s don’t belong with the boys club.”

“Alright, break it up, break it up,” the organizer said, waving his arms between the boys and Temiri.

Ben and Rey exchanged a look before watching as the gathered children each put their boats in the water, remote controls armed and ready. A starting gun was fired, and the kids all turned on their engines. Immediately Rey bounced up, cheering for Temiri and following along with him and his boat. Again, Ben frowned, watching the scene unfurl. The other boys' boats were faster than Temiri’s, and the boy was quickly losing pace. The kids continued to tease him relentlessly, much to Temiri’s dismay. Rey’s whoops for joy could only drown out so much, and Ben knew he could only do so much. Watching and cheering wasn’t the answer -- the bullies needed to be taught a lesson. Looking around, he remembered Rey’s words from on the train. She was wanting him to be more observant.

That was when he saw the nerdy teenage boy nearby tweaking the components on a motorized submarine. Getting up, Ben approached the boy, catching his attention. “Hey, you wanna make a hundred bucks?” Ben asked, earning an eager nod.

Ben’s plan was simple, and the teenager was more than willing to help. He would navigate his submarine beneath the racers and knock them off course so that Temiri could win. Sure, it was cheating, but the bullies didn’t deserve a win. Watching the contest now, Ben grinned as the first boat veered abruptly to the left. The next boat behind it crashed into it, while a third had to dodge the pileup. The air was filled with kids shouting ‘aww man’ and ‘what the heck?’ Temiri kept running along the dock keeping up with his remote controlled boat, grinning from ear to ear.

“I guess my boat _is_ better!” he called out, mostly surprised with himself.

Rey’s jaw dropped, and she glanced back at Ben, taking in his expression. Their eyes met, and Ben simply shrugged while Rey shook her head.

“Hey, that little creep is cheating!” one of the kids shouted.

“No, I’m not!” Temiri said with a grin, totally focused on the race. “Come on...straight line, straight line,” he muttered to himself.

Soon, an airhorn resounded in the air, ending the race. Rey approached Temiri, giving him a big hug. Ben gave Temiri a high-five. “Looks like you won, kid,” Ben congratulated.

“We should totally do this again sometime, but with cars!” Temiri said earning a yes from Ben but a no from Rey.

After another painfully slow ride on the rail car with Ben holding Temiri’s trophy while Temiri sat in Rey’s lap with his boat, the two said their goodbyes to the child, leaving him at his home. As Ben and Rey crossed the street, Rey looped her arm through Ben's, leaning into him.

“You know that was really nice what you did for him,” she complimented, gazing up thoughtfully at him. Ben grinned, about to reply, but Rey cut him off. “You realize it isn’t teaching him anything, though.”

“Well, what do you mean?” Ben asked, looking down at her.

“He’s gonna have to come across more obstacles in his life, and you won’t always be there for him,” she said with a shrug.

“That’s true, but those kids were laughing at him -- being bullies. Have you ever been bullied?” Ben questioned, more than ready to defend his decision.

“Sometimes a good idea isn’t a good idea,” Rey argued back.

“Okay, okay, cheating is bad,” Ben agreed, quickly relenting. “I guess,” he added quietly.

“You realize you’re a father figure now, right?” Rey asked, squeezing Ben’s arm gently.

Ben gasped audibly, “Fa-father figure?” he stuttered out. “Come on, the kid just met me.”

“Yes, but when you don’t know who your father is, you’re not too picky about who your role models are,” she explained, perching on tiptoe to kiss his cheek.

**********

At Rey’s loft again, the two worked in tandem as they cooked dinner. Ben chopped up the veggies while Rey seasoned and seared the meat. They worked surprisingly well, and Ben found he rather enjoyed being her sous chef, watching her as she adjusted the seasonings. Seeing how much joy she took in the simplest, most mundane tasks left him humbled, and after a while, he simply leaned against the counter, watching her work. Rey grinned at Ben over her shoulder, talking all the while. 

She told him of the joys of farmers markets, and how sometimes the best crops are the last crops of the season and that the zucchini and squash would pair perfectly with the chicken breast. Clearly, she valued her health -- which was something he respected, as he also valued health. That having been said, he hadn’t worked out in the past two days and felt somewhat sluggish for slacking off. Then he remembered the sex that they had had and realized that maybe skipping exercise wasn’t so terrible when one indulged in other activities.

Settling on the porch with their plates again, Rey’s expression softened significantly, as she took in the vast view of the city.

“Can you believe it, all that life out there...just bustling all around us,” she said with a sigh. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“So are you,” Ben murmured, unable to resist complimenting her.

“Oh you,” Rey said with an offhand gesture. Her nose wrinkled as she gazed over at him, a grin plastered on her face. “So Ben, tell me your secret dream,” she said, changing the subject.

“Hmm...secret dream? I’m not that much of a dreamer,” he confessed.

“Oh, don’t be silly. Everyone has dreams. Tell me about yours.”

“Secret dream…” Ben mumbled, setting down his utensils and resting his elbows on the table. He steepled his fingers together in thought, his gaze drifting back over the city. “Okay, well, when I was growing up, my dad sold vacuum cleaners door to door. We were the laughingstock of our neighborhood,” he confessed. “Not that it was much of a neighborhood. I still own the house, incidentally.”

Rey leaned in, resting her hand on his arm in apparent concern. Ben shook his head, offering her a wry smile.

“Every night after dinner, he’d lock himself in his room and listen to old records. You know, Frank Sinatra, Tony Bennet, those types. For a year or so, I wanted to be a singer.”

“So you could make him happy?” Rey asked.

Ben scoffed, shaking his head again. “No, because those guys were successful, proud, and in control of their lives...and he wasn’t.”

Ben cupped his hand over his mouth, leaning against it and looking away, almost ashamed for admitting so much. Rey smoothed her hand down his arm, encouraging him to drop his hand, lightly clasping it in hers.

“I’d like to hear you sing sometime,” she requested.

“That’ll never happen,” Ben quickly said, not wanting to encourage her to take things any further.

She simply laughed. “Come on, one day...one day you’ll sing for me, right?” she asked sweetly, offering him another megawatt smile.

Ben neither agreed nor disagreed; he simply returned her smile and took another bite of vegetables.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Rey found herself with Ben and Temiri at a small cafe a block from their home. It was a wonderful and familiar sight for Rey to behold: indulging in sweets with her two favorite boys. Well -- almost indulging in sweets, anyway. While Rey and Temiri shared a large banana split, Ben ate a fruit salad. He seemed ever health-conscious, but that didn’t bother Rey in the least. 

They were busy chatting amongst themselves when their attention was drawn outside to a Porsche pulling up in front of the building. Out bounded a man -- but it wasn’t just any man; he had fiery red hair and was in obvious need of an attitude adjustment. His gaze darted around the place as if scrutinizing the quality of the venue.

Walking into the cafe, he whistled long and low. “Oooh, looks like someone went all _domestic_ on me,” he said, looking from Rey to Ben and back again.

Temiri checked his watch, jumping out of his chair. If he was avoiding this newcomer, Rey certainly didn’t blame him. “Gotta go -- mom is home between her shifts. See you later guys.”

The ginger watched Temiri jog past before refocusing on Ben. It seemed the two men knew each other, although how Ben could know someone like that made Rey question his judgment of character. The newcomer then narrowed his eyes, scrutinizing Rey where she sat, blinking up at him innocently. 

“Wow, well this all makes sense, now,” he quipped.

Rey shifted uncomfortably in her seat, uncertain how to take the situation. She glanced over at Ben, in hopes that he might know how to handle things.

“Hux, this is Rey...Rey, this is Hux,” Ben introduced, gesturing between the two.

“Armitage, actually,” he said, obviously putting on the charm. Rey awkwardly switched hands with her spoon before reaching to shake his outstretched hand. “It’s truly enchanting to meet you,” he said, making Rey nod.

Rey knew his type, and she wasn’t about to gratify him by fawning over him, or giving him any degree of attention. Instead, she heartily dug into her banana split as a leggy blonde walked in and stood next to Hux. 

“We’re gonna be late, you know,” the blonde said, folding her arms across her chest.

“Oh hey...guys, meet uh...uhm...meet…” Armitage fumbled, but failing to look embarrassed.

Rey swallowed down her ice cream and dabbed at her mouth. She wasn’t quite sure how to take this reaction from the ornery ginger. “You don’t remember her name?”

“Oh, she doesn’t care if I remember her name, as long as I get the check. Isn’t that right, buttercup?” He leaned in to kiss his date.

“That’s incredible. What an astute observation of female behavior,” Rey exclaimed before diving in to take another bite.

Hux paused, considering Rey as he cocked his head. He seemed lost for a moment, but quickly recovered. “She’s funny...so funny. I see why you like her,” Hux said, forcing a laugh.

“My name is Bazine,” the woman offered, reaching out her hand to shake Rey’s.

“Would you look at that, they get along. Maybe we should all get together sometime and do something depraved,” Armitage suggested, wagging his eyebrows as he looked between Ben and Rey. “Hey, quick order -- can I get a cappuccino to go?” he barked out to a waitress.

“Quick answer -- there are no quick orders,” the waitress retorted.

“Lovely. Well, you know, this is one of my favorite spots. I’m here all the time; you’d think they’d have common decency…” Hux muttered, making Rey raise her brow. She would remember seeing a man like Armitage in these parts.

“Come on, Armie,” Bazine said, pulling his arm.

“It’s been an absolute delight. Ben, my man, don’t forget. The seventeenth, with you, me and God,” Armitage added, signing himself and kissing his hand. Turning to Rey, he offered a warm smile. “It’s been a pleasure and an honor, Rey.” 

Rey pressed her lips together, nodding. She and Ben watched as Armitage bounded down the stairs and back to his waiting car before zooming off with tires squealing. Grimacing, Ben looked over at Rey, who continued to indulge herself with the ice cream.

“You know, he’s really a good guy, somewhere...deep down...” Ben said with a lopsided grin.

“Yeah…” Rey responded.

“Well, I mean, the insincerity kinda wears on you after a while...but, you know…?” he fumbled some more, before shoving a forkful of fruit into his mouth.

“Do you trust him?” Rey asked. “You know, like friends do?”

“Well, I mean, we _did_ work together,” Ben said with a shrug, deliberately dodging her question.

“No, I mean, if a bad situation were to come up...would you trust him to be there for you?” she questioned.

Ben seemed to dodge her again by taking another bite of strawberry. Swallowing, he examined Rey before answering. “Do I look like the type of person who gets into bad situations?”

“Hypothetically?” Rey asked, not backing down. They stared each other down for another beat before Rey realized he was standing his ground on this one. She changed her tactics, focusing on what situation he might be willing to put himself into. “Hey, how about we go see that house you grew up in? That’s not so bad...is it?” 

Rey knew Ben had no answer, and yet he responded by shaking his head. She knew if he were with any other woman, he’d likely refuse her, but Rey knew what she was doing -- she had a way of convincing him. It didn’t involve taking him to bed, either. They had a certain understanding of one another that seemed to build almost instantly, once Ben stopped being so stubborn and letting things flow naturally.

She smiled as he got behind the wheel of her rickety van, carefully watching his expression as they ventured out across town towards the rundown, old neighborhood he grew up in. She noticed that he made it without the need of GPS, and imagined that the directions were forever imprinted in his mind. She bet he could make it blindfolded, although she wasn’t crazy enough to encourage that from him.

It was truly eye-opening to consider that such an esteemed business executive came from such humble roots. Nearly every other house had a for sale sign on it. The lawns were overgrown, and beat up cars and tires made for lawn ornaments. Upon pulling up to his own house, he unlocked the gate and held it open for Rey to pass. She climbed the stairs to the front door, hardly flinching when a piece of siding fell off the wall. It was her turn to be strong for him, and besides, she’d been in worse places than this.

“Come on then,” Rey beckoned, holding out her hand. “It’s just a house.”

Making up his mind, he relented, doggedly climbing the steps and swiping a hand over the wind chimes that were still amazingly there. He handed Rey the keys, giving her the honor of unlocking the door. She stepped in, gazing around the entry, smiling at him encouragingly.

“Wow…” Ben sighed as he passed through. “I always remembered it as green, but it was actually blue.”

He gestured to the carpeting on the floor, not quite willing to look up just yet. The furnishings still remained, and some were covered in sheets, while others were encased in a thick layer of dust. Rey watched wordlessly as Ben simply walked from room to room, pausing when he reached what must have been his father’s room. Standing in the doorway, she sensed that he felt as though he were barred from the private space. She hoped she had encouraged enough of a rebel to build up within him that he would find the courage to push through and enter the once forbidden space.

“I tried so hard not to come back here,” he confessed, looking over his shoulder at Rey.

“You don’t regret it, do you?” she asked in a hushed tone.

“No...no, I needed this,” he murmured, looking back into his father’s room. Taking slow, cautious steps, he crossed the threshold, and Rey sensed it was as if a magical barrier had broken. She was incredibly proud of him at this moment, silently following him in and watching him carefully. In the corner was an old cabinet with a record player and neatly piled stacks of LP’s. She watched as Ben guided his hands over the old vinyls, picking one up at random, smiling when he saw Nat King Cole. 

“I bet these are priceless,” he said, showing it to Rey.

Of course he would think about money and the value of things. But some things were priceless -- including this moment. She simply shook her head at him. “Put it on; I want to hear it.”

Carefully retrieving the record from its sleeve, he lifted the lid on the old record player and gently rested the record in place. With a soft touch, he set the needle down and switched the player on. That old familiar static sounded before the gentle rifts of piano resonated. Soon, Nat King Cole began crooning out his famous tune, _Unforgettable_.

“Dance with me?” Rey asked, holding out her hand.

Ben offered a weary smile, but nodded, taking her hand and pulling her in close. Rey fumbled with her hand placement and more than once stepped on his feet. Ben snickered softly at that, pressing his cheek to hers and whispering in her ear, “You know, I may not know everything...but I do know how to dance. You’re terrible at this.”

Rey simply laughed, “I need a teacher.”

“I could be your teacher, sweetheart,” he offered, kissing her cheek. 

Rey turned her head, and their lips hovered centimeters apart. “Would you?” she breathed.

“It’s just like making love,” Ben murmured, offering little kisses between words. “And you happen to be exceptionally good at that.”

Rey was an eager learner, and Ben was ever the patient teacher. He took his time, teaching Rey the basics of dancing. He taught her the little things, like how important posture was, and that the man always led the woman. He showed her little flourishes like how to twirl, and when to dip down. Rey sighed as he trailed kisses on her collarbone, appreciating the moment for what it was. She sensed that he was grateful to be home, as long as she was there with him.

**********

The next several weeks were filled with all sorts of exciting adventures for Ben and Rey. One thing Rey insisted upon was proper self care, because in order to heal yourself on the inside, you have to start with the outside.

“Do you trust me?” she asked softly when they woke up one morning.

“I’m starting to...I wasn’t sure at --” Ben was silenced by a slender finger over his lips.

“That’s good enough for me,” Rey said with a sly grin. “You wait here. I’ll get things ready,” 

Ben shrugged and rolled over on his stomach, happy to snooze without any further thought. He thought he heard water running, but it didn’t sound like the tub filling, so it couldn’t have been that. He also heard something dragging against the floor. Part of him was curious to know what she was doing, but he was too comfortable to care.

Some time later, he awoke to the sensation of silky soft lips pressing against his eyelids and nose.

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” she whispered sweetly, catching a hold of his hand. With gentle tugs and reassuring words, she eased Ben out of bed, leading him into the bathroom. Gesturing for him to settle onto a chair next to the sink, she draped a towel around his neck. “Have you ever let someone else shave you before?” she asked, gathering shaving cream and lightly spreading it over his face.

“I can’t say I have,” Ben said, trying to sound confident but unable to hide his nerves.

“Relax,” Rey soothed as she rinsed off her hands. “I used to shave my dad all the time growing up, so I’m an old pro at this.”

“That makes me feel better,” Ben sighed in relief.

“Just stay still, and I’ll take good care of you,” Rey suggested, moving around in front of him with the razor poised. She took such gentle strokes with the razor, Ben wasn’t even sure she was doing anything until he heard the splash of the razor being rinsed in the sink. Ben closed his eyes, breathing evenly and remaining still, per Rey’s request.

“That’s it,” she murmured, “I’ve got you.” With a gentle touch, she tilted his head to one side and then the other, careful not to knick the moles on his cheeks. Then she was taking a warm, damp towel and wiping off the remaining shaving cream. Smoothing some lotion into her palms, she stood behind him, encouraging him to rest his head against her stomach as she massaged his face with the lotion.

“Mmm that’s nice,” Ben breathed.

“And now, you’re as smooth as a baby’s butt,” Rey said with a soft giggle. Ben reached up to feel his face, utterly in awe with how well she did. Standing and facing the mirror he patted his jaw, looking to the left and to the right.

“Wow, I think you do a better job than I usually do,” Ben admitted with surprise. He turned to face Rey, and she stood on tiptoe, nuzzling her cheek against his before capturing his lips. Ben wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Upon breaking the kiss, he gazed into her eyes, finding them twinkling with satisfaction and something else he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Let me treat you, now. You trust me, right?” he asked.

“Absolutely,” Rey said immediately.

“Well, then, it’s time for me to raid your cabinets and see if you have what I need,” Ben offered, wagging his eyebrows.

“Fine, then I’ll clean this mess up,” Rey offered with a smile.

Ben went from cabinet to cabinet, looking for goodies that he might need for what he had planned. He found a brush easily enough; now all he needed was hair ties and hair pins. He came across one cabinet that was locked, and he cocked his head, uncertain what to think.

“Do you keep your dildos and kinky shit in here or something?” Ben asked, making Rey look up from what she was doing.

“Oh...uhm...no. It was locked when I bought the place; I never bothered to have it opened,” she said with a shrug.

“Is that so. How long have you been here? You’re telling me you’re not the slightest bit interested about what’s inside there?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“Nah, not really. I’ve got plenty of other cabinets, so what do I care?” she questioned, turning away from him and picking up Chewie, kissing his furry snout. “He wants to know if you’re ready yet?”

“Just about,” Ben offered with a sneaky smile. “Go into the kitchen and sit at the table, and I’ll join you.”

“Okay!” Rey agreed with a broad grin, snuggling against Chewie as she went.

Ben approached her silently from behind, hoping he remembered all the old techniques his mother taught him when he was younger. Being careful to let himself be seen before touching her, he was determined not to startle her. He quietly set the hair accessories on the table as he resumed his stance behind her and began brushing her chestnut hair.

“What are you planning on doing with those?” Rey asked breathlessly. “My hair is too short for anything beyond a headband or a nub of a ponytail.”

“Oh it’s plenty long enough -- and I’m guessing at some point it was much longer, otherwise you wouldn’t have all these accessories,” he suggested in a quiet murmur, focusing intently on brushing her tresses.

“Well, you’re right about that, but some days a girl has got to mix things up. I rather like it short,” Rey offered with a shrug.

“Okay sweetheart, now keep still. I’m going to get started,” Ben encouraged, picking up several hair pins and putting them in his mouth.

With a gentle touch, he began to braid, slowly working his way around her head and pinning it ever so often. Little by little a magnificent braided crown began to form on Rey’s head, and Ben was grateful for all the times he used to work on his mother’s hair. Granted -- her hair was much, much longer, although if he were to be honest, he found working with Rey’s short hair to be a worthy challenge.

“So if you don’t mind me asking, why fix my hair? Why not simply paint my nails or give me a massage?” Rey asked quietly, her voice barely audible

“I could do those, if you really wanted me to...but hair is special. Everyone can see it, and for those in the know, you can create messages with certain styles,” Ben explained, reaching for more pins.

“Ah ha, I see. And where did you learn this?” Rey questioned.

“My mother...and before her, her mother, and so on and so on. Hair is something they were particularly proud of. It was an important part of their identity to keep it styled perfectly at all times. Who cared for the hair in setting the styles and taking them down mattered significantly as well.”

“Interesting,” Rey mused thoughtfully before chuckling. “That explains why your hair is so impeccable at all times.”

Ben joined her in her laughter. “Yes, I am particularly fond of my hair,” he confessed.

“Not many men can pull off that look, but I can’t imagine you any other way,” Rey admitted.

Ben rested his hands on her shoulders, reaching around and kissing her cheek. “You’re done, sweetheart.”

Rey turned her face to meet his gaze, her eyes alight with excitement. “Can I go look?” she asked, hesitantly reaching up to feel the braids.

“Be my guest,” Ben encouraged, gesturing towards the bathroom. He was particularly proud with how well her hair turned out, and found it to be a charming look for her. He followed along quietly, eagerly anticipating her reaction.

“Oh, but it’s perfect! I’ve never seen it like this before!” Rey praised, unable to look away from her own reflection as she delicately patted her hands over the braid.

Ben closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder, meeting her eyes in the mirror. “Do you want to see how durable it is now?” he asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

Rey turned halfway, smacking him lightly on his arm. “You’re not honestly suggesting --” she asked.

“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Ben questioned, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

The afternoon whittled away with the two of them dutifully worshipping each other’s bodies, twisting and tangling themselves in different positions, eager to explore every angle of one another and determine just what positions were the best. The sun was setting as the pair of them lay basking in the afterglow, watching the sunset reflected in the mirror over Rey’s fireplace. Ben lazily traced patterns into Rey’s skin, occasionally placing kisses on whatever exposed flesh he could reach.

“How do I look?” Rey questioned.

Ben rolled to his stomach, stroking his fingers over her cheeks. “Like an angel with a chestnut halo,” Ben admitted.

Rey smiled shyly. “So the braids held, then?” she asked softly.

“They’re a little messy...but honestly, it looks better that way,” he confessed, dipping down to kiss her lips.

“If you’re happy, then I’m happy,” Rey sighed contentedly.

“Let’s get dinner out tonight, my treat,” Ben offered, kissing her again.

“Like a date?” Rey questioned.

“Just like it, sure,” Ben agreed with a grin.

“I’ll wear a dress then!” Rey exclaimed, all but leaping out of bed and leaving Ben chuckling as he flopped down on the pillows where she had just been laying.

Similar experiences filled each day that passed -- indulging in a paint and wine class, going ice skating indoors, spending endless afternoons on the beach despite the chill in the air. Ben was getting good at Rey’s blindfold game, and he even learned to love the pets she kept. So many wonderful things Ben would have never experienced on his own, and he was all the more grateful that he was crazy enough to have given Rey’s offer a chance. In her own special way, she was helping him, and he found himself falling for her with every little thing that they did together.

Every night, he watched as she approached the wall calendar in the kitchen as she crossed off another day. Something about her doing that felt oddly...ritualistic? No, that wasn’t right. It was... _something_...more significant than simply marking the end of another day. It was something he didn’t look forward to, because that meant they were one day closer to this experience being over. He didn’t want it to end, and yet invariably, it would. After all, it was what they had agreed to.


	9. Chapter 9

One of the best things about Rey’s old loft was that she had a huge clawfoot tub, which meant that she and Ben could bathe together -- which they did, quite often. One such time, they were soaking away, surrounded by soap suds, and Ben’s mind began to drift to work. It was something that hadn’t occurred to him in weeks, and yet in a few days, he’d be having that meeting with Snoke and Hux. It was then that he remembered looking up Rey’s business online, and he thought -- why not talk about it?

“So I looked up your website the other day,” he confessed, getting straight to the point. “Your sister is pretty. She looks a lot like you.”

“Yeah, except it’s not my website anymore, not my anything,” Rey responded less than enthusiastically.

“Why did you quit?” Ben asked, genuinely curious.

“Well...it started out small, and then it got big,” Rey admitted with a shrug.

“Generally in business that’s a good thing,” Ben offered, eyeing her thoughtfully.

“But everything got big. Desires, pressures, lives, egos...and I didn’t like the big me. I wasn’t a good person. I wasn’t happy,” she explained. “But you want to know the most exciting thing? I got out before it _really_ got big. Can you imagine?”

Ben chuckled darkly. “Oh, you with millions of dollars -- no, I can’t imagine that.”

Rey joined him in his laughter, dotting his nose with bubbles and laughing even louder. Just then, the door to the bathroom opened, and Finn walked in.

“Did you change the beans or something? This tastes different,” he said as a form of greeting.

“Hazelnut, you don’t like it?” Rey questioned, not startled in the least by the intrusion. Ben’s eyes widened marginally, uncertain how to take the intrusion.

“Gah, no, it’s too perfumy. Stick with the classics,” he encouraged, hardly paying any attention to Ben, who was quite clearly floundering on the spot.

Rey might not have been startled by the intrusion, but Ben certainly was. He splashed nervously beneath the water, uncertain if he should cover himself or Rey. “Excuse me! Have you ever heard of _privacy_?” he asked disdainfully.

“Hello Ben, that’s a nice set of pecs you got there. You must work out! Me, well, I don’t have the time,” Finn explained with an offhand gesture. He paused, looking them both over wordlessly. “And you, little peanut, are looking quite adorable,” he added with a wink towards Rey.

Ben gaped at the scene as if he were on the outside looking in. His gaze shifted from Rey to Finn and back, taking in her expression as she stuck out her tongue at him. Ben sank back into the water, looking away and trying not to pout.

“Also -- don’t forget, dinner tonight. It’s on the dressy side, 'cause we are going to the casino! Gotta see if November here has got any luck!” Finn said, turning away and shutting the door behind him.

Rey simply laughed at that as Ben eyed her again. “Doesn’t that guy know how to make his own coffee?” 

Shaking her head, Rey showered Ben with a light sprinkle of water before pulling him in close and kissing him soundly. 

That night in their hotel suite, Ben was putting the final touches on his look while waiting for Rey to finish getting ready. Running a brush over his hair, he smiled when he remembered the day when he was lucky enough to braid Rey’s hair. It was an unforgettable moment for him, and she looked stunning. He could only imagine what she looked like now in the dress he had purchased for her in one of the stores along the strip for the casino.

“I still don’t see why we had to stay here,” Rey called out from the bathroom.

“Because staying at Canto Bight is an experience in itself,” Ben called back with a grin.

“But it’s all a bit…” Rey hesitated, and Ben looked up as she walked through the door. “Much.” 

Ben could hardly collect himself when he took in the vision in black. Rey wore the dress as if she had been painted into it. She was as stunning as he had ever seen her in her usual boho chic style, but now she was polished and sophisticated. She nervously paced toward him in her high heels, taking careful steps as if she wasn’t used to them.

“Are you sure about this?” she added nervously.

“You look incredible,” Ben complimented, reaching for her hand and drawing it to his lips. He grazed a kiss over her knuckles before spinning her around lightly as he had when he taught her how to dance. She giggled softly, and it seemed to help her frazzled nerves.

“Thank you,” she said, blushing as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

“Careful now, you might make me regret offering to play with the guys. I’d sooner get naked with you than play blackjack with them.”

“Relax, we’ll get naked soon enough,” Rey chuckled, finally feeling comfortable in her own skin.

“Not soon enough for me,” Ben said as he led her out of the room. She hooked her arm through his as they made their way down a lavish and opulent hallway towards the center of the hotel where the casino awaited.

“You and your one-track mind,” Rey chided. “Who would have known you’re such a freak underneath your gentlemanly facade?”

“You made me that way, sweetheart,” he admitted as they boarded the elevator together. 

He leaned over and kissed her forehead, restraining himself in their present company. The other casino goers looked particularly austere, and Ben questioned whether that was how he looked the last time he was here.

They walked through the magnificent, sparkling lobby, and Rey held her head high, trying to emulate the snobbiness of the people she saw around her. Ben bit back a chuckle as he looked down at her, finding that she would fit in anywhere simply by being herself. He told her as much, and she graced him with one of her best smiles, loosening up.

“Oh, there they are!” Rey said, pointing over to a particular blackjack table. Finn noticed them right away and gawked openly.

“You two clean up quite nicely,” he complimented when they were within earshot, and Rey did a little twirl for him to show off her new dress.

She leaned in and kissed him softly before turning towards a man that stood at Finn’s side. She kissed both of his cheeks before gesturing towards Ben.

“Ben, meet Poe. Poe, meet Ben,” she introduced with gestures between the two men.

“Oh, he is handsome,” Poe said, reaching for Ben’s hand to shake it.

“Hey, now, keep it in your pants,” Finn chided.

“Are you guys gonna keep talking or are you here to play?” came a familiar voice from behind Ben.

“Maz!” Ben chimed, turning to greet the smaller lady who just happened to be the dealer at their table.

“We’re playing, we’re playing,” Poe fussed, doting over Rey in her new dress. She now stood taller than him with her heels, and he seemed to appreciate her from this vantage. Ben still towered over all of them -- especially Maz -- but that was easy given how tiny she was.

“Ooh, I love the red plomme bloom,” Rey complimented Poe as she stood next to him, lightly caressing the pin that graced his lapel.

“It brings me luck,” Poe explained. “Finn got it for me, and I’ve had the _best_ winning streaks.”

“Well, be prepared to lose, this just so happens to be _my_ game,” Ben said with a smirk. Finally, a place he could flaunt his natural skills of knowing just when to cash out while the going was still good. While it was true that the house always won, on occasion, a man could get lucky. It was what kept people coming back for more.

“We’ll just see about that!” Poe tsked, raising his brows. He rubbed his hands together, clearly the more competitive of the two, while Finn looked on with a mixture of pride and disapproval.

“Be nice, babe, don’t want to scare him off,” Finn cooed, kissing Poe’s forehead. Poe melted at Finn’s touch, and the competitive edge seemed ever in Ben’s favor, so long as he had a good hand.

“Those two are rather ruthless, Ben, so keep your eyes open,” Maz warned, bringing him back to Earth.

As Maz shuffled the deck of cards, Ben looked between Finn and Poe, seeing the obvious love there. They were whispering between each other and laughing softly, which was charming and sweet. Ben let his mind drift, trying not to stare at the two men. Glancing down at Rey, she seemed content and at home at last, sandwiched comfortably between Ben and Poe. Then Ben got to thinking -- why _wouldn't_ she be comfortable? He couldn’t imagine there were that many men around who were named Poe. She had mentioned that August was spent with ‘a sad man named Poe, who was now gay and very happy’. So Poe -- who was now partnered with Finn -- was Rey’s August. 

_It’s not all about sex._ He thought to himself with a smile, feeling better now about their situation. He debated saying something about Poe, but he felt some things were better left unsaid. All that mattered was that they were in good company, and Rey was happy. Glancing down at his cards, Ben requested another card from Maz before turning to Finn.

“So what do you do?” he asked Finn as an ice breaker.

“Oh, you know, I dabble a bit in advertising. Nothing major,” Finn replied with a grin as he passed on another card.

Ben’s brows rose marginally. “Really? What firm?” 

“The Rebel Alliance,” Finn answered with a flourish, although his expression seemed to counter the action and his attitude suggested that it was of no consequence.

Ben turned his head sharply to scrutinize Finn where he stood. “Oh my God, you’re Finn Storm.”

“Look! Baby’s famous,” Poe said, wrapping an arm around Finn and pulling him close.

“You’ve been _that_ Finn Storm the entire time? If I had known…”

“Oh what, you would’ve been nicer?” Finn asked, cocking his head.

Then Ben put two and two together. “You got the Skywalker campaign, didn’t you?”

“I don’t care about that --” Finn began with a shrug.

“Yeah, but _I_ do,” Ben cut him off. “Rey should have told me.”

Ben felt suddenly bitter about the whole scenario, wondering just how much Finn knew about Ben that he wasn’t saying. Was his sudden blase mentality a ruse, or did he really not care about what he did? Ben had told Rey early on that people tended to enjoy the things they were good at. Maybe Finn wasn’t good at what he did? Or maybe Finn was of the mindset that one didn’t have to live to work. Perhaps he worked to live. It was hard to say.

“Are you going to play, or are you going to bicker?” Maz asked, glancing between the men.

“Play,” Ben mumbled. Looking at his new hand of cards, he found that perhaps luck was on his side after all.

“Actually, I need to use the restroom,” Finn said with a sudden sense of urgency.

“Fine, fine, they pay me to be here so it’s not like I’m losing out by waiting on you.” Maz shook her head.

Rey clung to Ben’s arm then, leaning in close and kissing his neck. “I’m sorry, Ben, I didn’t think it would be a big deal,” she said, once Finn was out of earshot.

“Yeah, well--” Ben began, just as Finn’s phone rang.

Rey reached for it without thinking. “Ugh, I hate these things, why did he have to leave it?” she asked, swiping to answer. “Hello?” she greeted.

Rey’s face fell, and she no longer seemed as happy and carefree as she was mere moments ago. “He’s not here,” she said defensively, her tone dark. “I _said_ he’s not here, and I don’t want to talk to you either.” She paused listening, and Ben and Poe exchanged a look.

Finn approached at that moment, casting a bright grin at everyone gathered before taking in Rey’s haggard expression.

“Just leave us alone!” she said, ending the call and setting the phone on the game table a little harder than she probably should have. All eyes were on Rey. “Ten guesses who that was,” she said quietly.

“Rey, it’s not what you --” Finn began, only to be quickly cut off by Rey.

“How long have you been doing this behind my back? What does she want?” Rey questioned, folding her arms across her chest. “You know what, nevermind playing tonight, I don’t feel too good. Ben, you stay,” she said definitively as she flipped over all her cards and shoved them at Maz.

Ben stood flabbergasted, uncertain whether to follow Rey or to stay with the guys, per her suggestion. He looked from Poe to Finn in confusion, hoping one of them would chime in and enlighten him as to what was going on. The two men in question looked away, Finn staring at his shoes and Poe scratching the back of his neck. Ben looked down at Maz who was wordlessly filing her nails.

Ben was exasperated. “Will someone tell me what’s going on?”

“She gets migraines,” Finn replied.

Ben shook his head. “No, I mean about the phone call. Who was that?”

“Her sister, Kira. It’s a long story,” Finn said dismissively. 

Clearly it was a story that would have to wait for another time. Hearing it was Rey’s sister was certainly a surprise. He had never seen her react so hostile towards anything. She was his bubbly and happy ray of sunshine. She wasn’t bitter or broken. Something wasn’t right. He had to go to her, even if she told him to stay. He held up his hand to say something to the guys, but instead shook his head and walked away, hoping they’d understand.

The wait for the elevator was excruciatingly long. It was as if it halted on every floor on its way down to the lobby where the casino was. Ben just wanted to get to Rey. He wanted to understand what had her so shaken up, and if there was anything he could do to comfort her. On one hand, this was likely a good sign that she wasn’t perfect all the time. She was human, and she experienced all emotions, not just happiness and joy. But at the same time…

When the elevator arrived, he pushed past the people who were exiting, not bothering to apologize as he continuously pressed the button to the 10th floor where their room was. Someone rushed up to grab the lift, and he didn’t bother to hold it for them. He needed to get to his Rey and to be alone. Pacing back and forth in the elevator, he calmed his frazzled nerves. This was normal -- perfectly normal. Rey was fine, and he’d find a way to make her feel better one way or another.

On their floor at last, he dropped all pretenses and ran towards their room, halting outside the door and smoothing his hands over his suit and tucking his hair behind his ears. Pulling out his room key, he entered quietly, to find Rey sitting on a chair by the window with a glass of water. She looked exhausted, but the moment their eyes met, she perked up and offered him a bright smile.

“Hey, sorry I lost it back there,” she offered, standing as he approached her.

“That’s okay, it gives me a little boost to know you’re not perfect,” he admitted with a laugh. His face softened as he took her glass from her, setting it on a nearby table. “How are you feeling?”

“Much better, really. It was just the heat of the moment,” she suggested, pulling him in close to hold him.

“Finn told me it was your sister who called. Why does she upset you so much?” Ben asked gently, hoping she’d fill him in on things.

Rey smiled up at him, smoothing her hands over the lapel of his jacket. “Say, weren’t you talking about getting naked earlier?” she asked seductively.

Ben frowned, pulling away from her. “You’re dodging me,” he said, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt. “Talk to me, sweetheart. What happened between you two?”

Rey simply shook her head, walking towards the table and reclaiming her glass of water. Taking a long sip, she looked away from Ben.

“Hey, now, that’s not fair,” Ben complained. “You expect me to be so open and forthcoming, and yet when it comes to you…”

“But Ben, this is _your_ month, not mine,” she answered dismissively.

“Sweetheart…” he said, approaching her slowly and reaching to caress her arm.

“Let’s not do this right now,” she asked softly, looking up at him with pleading eyes. He really couldn't argue when she looked at him like that.

“You really aren’t feeling well, are you?” he asked when he saw beyond the pleading and recognized the underlying pain that lingered. “You know what -- why don’t we switch into pajamas and order room service? Let me spoil you,” he encouraged.

“I’d like that very much,” Rey said with a small smile. “Unzip me?” 

“Of course,” Ben commented, approaching her as she turned her back to him. 

Reaching for the zipper, he slowly slid it down her back, dipping his hands between her shoulders and letting the dress fall loose. He pressed tender kisses on her shoulders and the back of her neck, making her sigh with contentment. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her for several minutes; the only sound in the room was the gentle purr of the air conditioning and Rey’s steady breathing. 

Rey felt hot -- almost uncomfortably so -- and so, Ben helped to ease her out of her dress before reaching into her bag and pulling a cottony nightgown over her head. Leading her to the bed, he helped to get her settled before reaching into their nightstand and pulling out a room service menu. Rey smiled up at him graciously before Ben turned away to drop the air conditioning lower.

The rest of the night was spent feeding each other every hor d’ouvres that was available from the casino hotel room service menu. Ben imbibed probably a little bit too much wine, but managed not to get too handsy. He had promised Rey they’d remain in pajamas and simply relax, after all. They stretched out in bed, surrounded by plates and various dipping sauces, with Rey resting her head on Ben’s shoulder.

“Let’s watch a movie,” Ben suggested, switching on the TV guide.

Rey selected a romantic comedy and not five minutes into the thing, she fell asleep. Ben shifted away and curled her against the pillows while he cleaned up the room, leaving the television on for sound and light. Soon he resumed his spot next to her, finding she actually had good taste in movies, all things considering. Even if it _was_ a chick flick. As the credits began to roll, Rey shifted away from Ben, and he took the opportunity to wrap her up in blankets before pressing a tender kiss to her forehead. It had been a whirlwind of an evening, but all in all it was worth it, simply because they spent it together.


	10. Chapter 10

This was a big day for Ben, and he bustled around Rey’s loft in a crisp, fresh suit as opposed to his more casual attire of late. He rifled through his half of the dresser in search of a tie. Rey sat at the vanity in the corner, plucking bunches of hair at random and trimming them carefully with long, thin scissors. Ben glanced down at her on occasion, shaking his head every time he heard another snip.

“You know, every woman I know spends at least two hundred dollars on her hair, and you cut it yourself,” Ben said cheerfully.

“Would you quit changing the subject?” Rey asked with a pout, setting down her scissors and picking up her brush.

They had been going at it all morning, and while things had started out innocently enough with their bath together, as soon as Ben reminded Rey what day it was, her mood soured and had been such ever since. He couldn’t understand just why she was so bitterly upset over something as simple as a meeting with a potential employer. If anything, he had hoped she would have embraced it, and encouraged him, much as she had encouraged him in other endeavors.

“You made a commitment,” she argued. “Our time together isn’t over.”

“It’s one meeting,” Ben said with a laugh for probably the tenth time.

“But why is it such a big deal?” Rey asked, folding her arms and glaring at him through the mirror. Ben paused where he was pacing and looked back at her.

“Because this is the chance of a lifetime -- can’t you pretend to be happy for me, at least?” he asked.

“If it’s a whole lifetime, then why can’t you just postpone it a bit?” She turned her head to the side to glance back at him, but then caught her reflection at a different angle and noticed a chunk of hair that she missed and hastily grabbed for her scissors.

“Rey, when Allister Snoke agrees to meet with you, you don’t say ‘How about next month?’ You say, ‘Thank you, I’ll be there.’ He’s one of the greats!” Ben began patting down his pockets, sliding his wallet in place, but not his phone.

“I threw out your phone, by the way. I hate it,” Rey said as if having read his mind.

“Seriously? You can’t go doing that --” he began, only to see her turn around and pull the phone out of her vanity drawer.

“Fine,” she said with another pout, stretching out her arm and handing him the phone. “So what are you gonna do if he offers you a job?”

“If I’m that lucky?” Ben asked, thinking about their night at the casino, and how he never even got to show his hand. He probably would have won.

Ben turned towards the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinets to pull out the biggest cup he could find. Rey was hot on his trail, pulling out a smaller cup and setting it next to his as he poured coffee for both of them. Pausing by the fridge, Rey turned on him again, pointing a finger.

“You realize this will ruin everything, right?” she asked. “You’re making so much progress, and we’re not even finished!”

“Rey, sweetheart, we’ve got time!” Ben assured, taking a gulp of his coffee.

“But what if we don’t? You still haven’t sung for me, and you promised!” she said, clearly grasping for straws at this point. She retrieved the cream and poured some into her cup.

“Ah-ah, no, I won’t be singing, because I never made that promise, and you know that. It’s one I could never keep,” he said, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. Patting down his pockets a final time, he turned and exited the loft.

“Ben! Please don’t go.” They were the last words he heard as he closed the door behind him.

Having called for an Uber after their bath, it was waiting and ready right at the corner when he hit the sidewalk. Giving the name of the posh restaurant where the men would be meeting, Ben settled into the backseat, clicking his belt and peering out the window. Glancing up at Rey’s loft, he briefly saw her in the window, and she looked positively mournful, as if she’d never see him again. He hated that being the last image he had of her, but it wasn’t like he wouldn’t be coming right back home to her. Where else would he go?

The restaurant had been chosen by Snoke himself, and it was one of the higher-end locations that one waited months for reservations -- unless you knew the right person, or had the right name. Snoke most certainly did, and for all Ben knew, the man owned stock in the place. It wouldn’t surprise him in the least. Snoke and his investments were legendary, almost as much as his campaigns and award-winning advertisements.

Ben met with Hux on the outside before they both entered together. Hux was a bundle of nerves, but he carried himself tall and proud.

“I’m surprised you made it on time; I would have thought that what's-her-name would have made you late. You are still with her, right?” Hux asked as they entered the building together.

“Yes, we’re still together, and her name is Rey. Try not to forget it.”

Hux scoffed. “What’s in a name, anyway?”

“Maybe you should ask Snoke when we see him?” Ben cocked his head and offered a sly grin. He knew he was right there. Upon meeting the hostess, her face changed the moment Ben mentioned Allister Snoke. 

“Right this way, sir,” she stammered, holding out a shaky arm. Ben quirked a brow at that. Was she afraid?

At the table, Snoke stood as soon as they made their approach. Ben suddenly felt rather small, not having remembered that Snoke was so tall. He towered above Ben by at least six inches, if not more. He hadn’t aged well, either. His face was horribly wrinkled and pockmarked, but he carried an air of superiority. Looks didn’t necessarily matter in their line of work, but it certainly didn’t hurt either. Ben adjusted the knot on his tie, knowing he at least looked the part, even if his potential employer did not.

“Gentlemen,” Snoke greeted in a slow and steady voice. “So good of you to arrange this meeting.”

“Absolutely, this is an opportunity we couldn’t pass up,” Ben said with a decisive nod as he settled into his chair. He kept his posture straight, and tried to evoke an air of cool sophistication, knowing that while Hux might not have been as collected of the two of them, Ben oozed confidence.

Glancing through his peripherals at Hux, he saw the ginger dabbing the sweat from his brow with his handkerchief. He huffed out a breath, looking between Ben and Snoke.

“Now, Mr. Snoke, we realize that a lot of guys in this line of work do it for the awards, but let me assure you that that’s not us,” Ben said smoothly, taking a sip of water.

Snoke studied him thoughtfully, nodding his head.

“That’s not to say that we don’t get the awards,” Hux added with a grin.

Ben returned Hux’s smile, gesturing to his friend. “But still,” he added. “We’re not about the acclaim, or the hand-holding dinners, or sending prostitutes to clients--”

“Prostitutes?” Snoke questioned with a chuckle.

Hux seemed to pounce on the bait. “You’ve been retired for a while, sir, and let me tell you, we’ve got stories!”

Snoke’s chuckle turned into a full-on laugh, and his eyes lit up deviously, much to Ben’s chagrin. Ben tried to reign in the chaos. He intended to take this meeting seriously, and he wasn’t about to have Hux ruin it with stories of his escapades.

“We’re about the work, and if the work is great, it speaks for itself,” Ben added, nodding in thanks as the waitress sat a salad in front of him.

“That’s all I need to know,” Snoke said with a smile. Ben glanced over at Hux who nodded and smiled. “That and -- married? Any kids?”

“Oh, I can answer for both of us. We’ve avoided the family thing our whole lives,” Hux offered, his grin broadening.

Snoke got straight to the point. “Good, because if you’re worried about all the new age crap with ‘quality of life’ and paternity leave and what not then you can forget about it right now. What I need is a full commitment. Can you gentlemen do that for me?” 

Ben hesitated a moment, swallowing thickly and washing his food down with another sip of water, as Hux began chorusing, “Oh yes, absolutely, sir!”

Snoke wasn’t looking at Hux, though; Snoke was looking at Ben.

“I can do that,” he said, at last, being diplomatic.

“If only it were that easy with women!” Hux said with a laugh. “You know what I mean?”

**********

At a Japanese tea shop down the road from Rey’s loft, she and Finn had taken off their shoes and were walking across the bamboo woven mats to kneel down at their table. Rey ordered some Jasmine and Hibiscus green tea in her best Japanese, a skill she picked up while traveling abroad while she was in college. Finn had been thoroughly impressed the first time they had come here, having witnessed Rey slip into the language as if she were a native. Her natural accent was hardly traceable when she spoke Japanese.

Rey chewed her lip nervously, looking around on occasion as her nerves continued to grow. This morning had been terrible, and she feared the day would only get worse.

“He’ll come back, you know. Even if he gets the job,” Finn soothed gently as he poured her tea for her.

“I’m not worried about it,” she said dismissively, even though she thoroughly was. She couldn’t hide that from Finn, though, and she knew it. She could see the look in his eyes. “You really think so?” she added quietly for good measure.

“Unbelievable, I’ve never seen you like this,” Finn confessed, shaking his head solemnly before taking a sip of his tea.

“It’s just that...we still have roughly two weeks to go...and he’s making so much progress!” Rey said with a heavy sigh.

“But what’s it matter when you’re just gonna kick him out in the end?” Finn questioned, arching a brow.

“Nearly two weeks is a lifetime!” Rey argued pathetically, hanging her head. “I should have locked him in! I should have tied him to the bed!”

Finn shook his head. “Wouldn’t have mattered. I know guys like Ben; he’s gonna do what he wants to do.”

“That’s one of the things I love about him, too,” Rey admitted with a sigh. “It scares me, Finn. And he’s...he’s doing so well. I can see him changing right before my eyes!”

“It happens to the best of us, peanut,” Finn soothed, lightly patting Rey’s hand.

She cast him a warm smile, forcing herself to feel better, but only feeling worse. At least when all was said and done, she still had Finn, her best friend. She’d always have Finn. But Finn...wasn’t Ben...

**********

“Just so you know, I’ve got several clients in my pocket with some great leads on new accounts. We come fully loaded --” Hux began, only to be cut off by Snoke.

“You’re not selling me a car, Hux, and frankly I’m not buying even if you were. You don’t impress me much, but Solo here does. If I have to take you to get him, then I will,” Snoke explained, looking cynically at Hux before casting a benevolent smile to Ben.

The waitress came by to refill their waters, only to trip and spill water all over Snoke’s lap. Her face turned a bright crimson as she stammered over her apologies, grabbing up napkins to offer him. Snoke snatched the young woman’s wrist, halting her in her actions.

“You know, we are what we do in this world, sweetie, and you’re a  _ waitress _ . All that you’re required to do is bring us food and drink, and leave us in peace to discuss our business. Then you have to go and make a mess. If you can’t do something as simple as your basic job, then that says a helluva lot about you, now doesn’t it?” Snoke seethed, releasing her hand and making her stagger back a step.

Flabbergasted, the waitress simply nodded and apologized again before turning away. Ben watched as she went to a nearby station and burst into tears. His heart sank for her, and he glanced over at Snoke with an accusing expression on his face. Snoke hardly even noticed, he was busy writing something down in a notebook.

“Women like that give dumb a bad name,” Hux offered, filling the void of silence.

Ben elbowed him, shaking his head no.

“They should fire her,” Snoke murmured coldly. “I always say a bad hire strengthens the competition's hand. A good general feeds off his army.”

“Actually, Sun Tzu said that in the final line of The Art of War,” Ben corrected, not regretting having done so. He was always one for fine literature and loved reading up on the classics.

“Did he? Interesting,” Hux said, clearly uninterested.

“That’s right, smart man, Solo,” Snoke said as he ripped off the sheet of notebook paper he had been writing on and handed it over to Hux and Ben.

Ben didn’t look down at the figure just yet. Instead, he eyed Snoke, gazing into his beady, blue eyes, as if trying to figure out how someone could be so cruel to the most innocent and unsuspecting human who was simply trying to make a living. Maybe that was Rey’s voice inside his head, but suddenly he didn’t care anymore about this meeting, nor about Snoke. Glancing down out of curiosity, he saw the astronomical figure that Snoke was offering, along with hastily scribbled benefits and the whole package that awaited both Hux and Ben should they agree to sign on.

“Ben...are you there…?” Hux murmured.

“Not interested,” Ben responded, looking Snoke dead in the eyes.

“I beg your pardon?” Snoke asked with a smirk.

“I said: I’m not interested,” Ben reiterated, leaning forward for emphasis.

“You don’t like my offer?” Snoke questioned, cocking his head.

“Mr. Snoke, allow me to explain something here,” Ben began, folding his hands together. “My father was a poor man who was embarrassed by his own life. I swore I’d never be like him. I thought that money and success were the answers to everything. Then I look at you...and you’re rich and successful. But I don’t want to wind up like you, either. So it’s not the offer I don’t like. It’s you.”

Ben shifted to stand, glancing between Snoke and Hux, taking in both of their shocked expressions. Loosening his tie, he turned away and walked out of the restaurant. Pulling out his cellphone, he pulled up the Uber app. He had a stop to make first, but he was going home. Anything had to be better than this shit show. He looked up when he heard the pattering of feet behind him.

Hux was breathless as he approached Ben. “What in the hell was that?” he questioned. “You just shit in God’s face; do you realize that?”

“If that’s your God, then you’ve got issues, buddy. He’s not for me,” Ben explained, looking around for his ride.

“Not for you? Are you serious, man? He’s like your daddy; you’re his fucking clone,” Hux argued, gesturing wildly in an attempt to get Ben’s attention.

“Don’t say that, I’m  _ nothing  _ like him,” Ben retorted, raking a hand through his hair.

“No, you know what you are? You’re a fucking coward, a selfish prick, a royal asshole --”

“Not the first time I’ve heard that,” Ben said with a shrug, remembering when Rey called him a royal asshole.

“Shut up, Ben. You just cost me my career, too. You know that?” Hux asked, kicking a piece of trash on the sidewalk. “It’s that girl, isn’t it. What's-her-name has your fucking balls in a jar. This is what you get for going all domestic. You managed to fuck up your career twice in one month, all because of some pretty broad.”

Ben’s Uber pulled up at that moment, and he opened the door, looking back at Hux. “She’s worth it. I’m sorry I cost you the job, Hux,” he said sincerely.

“I don’t need your goddamned pity,” Hux spat.

Ben slid into the car seat, looking out the window. “I guess you don’t,” he said with a shrug.

**********

Rey left the tea house, parting ways with Finn with a hug and a promise to see him soon. She began walking back to her loft, shaking -- whether from rage, worry, or pain was left to be determined. Wrapping her scarf tighter around herself, she shook her head. She shouldn’t feel this way over a single person. Sure, she was helping him, and he was doing great. But this felt as if it went beyond merely helping. She was changing, too. Rubbing her temples, she felt a wave of nausea. She needed medicine for her nerves. She needed something, anything, to get her over this anxiety and --

“Have you ever heard of an aerides odoratum?” she heard Ben question from nearby. She looked to her left, to see him leaning out the window of a white SUV, offering her a purple orchid. “It reminds me of you,” he added sweetly.

Rey scoffed, plucking the bloom from his hand and folding her arms across her chest, continuing forward without stopping.

“You got the job, didn’t you?” she questioned with a frown.

“Best offer anyone has ever made me,” Ben confirmed with a grin, offering her a dozen roses.

“When do you start?” Rey asked, slowing down her pace.

“Well you see, we had a hard time debating that,” Ben explained. “He suggested immediately. I suggested never.” 

He handed her the biggest bunch of flowers at that, halting her in her tracks. Rey’s jaw dropped as she accepted the flowers, turning to face Ben.

“Does that mean…?” Rey began, watching Ben as he climbed out of the car.

“He was the biggest prick I ever met, Rey. I couldn’t imagine giving up a life with you just to see his sorry ass every day. It wouldn’t be worth it,” Ben confessed, reaching to take Rey in his arms. She dropped the flowers, pulling him close and standing on tiptoe to kiss him passionately.

“Thank you,” she breathed between kisses. “Thank you.”


	11. Chapter 11

The midmorning sun shone brightly in the windows as Ben sat on a low sofa. Chewie was perched on the ottoman in front of him. With careful strokes, he brushed the puppy till his fur was soft and fluffy. Settled nearby at the kitchen table was Rey. The table was a mess of yarn and cookbooks as she worked on her knitting and hunted for recipes.

“I think we should keep him,” Ben suggested, scratching the pup behind his ears.

“Nope. He’s got a new home now, so he goes,” Rey said, focused on her stitches as she counted her row.

“But you love the monster! How can you say no to this little face?” Ben questioned, holding up the pup to face Rey.

“There’s another one coming soon, and I’ll love him just as much,” Rey said with a decisive shake of her head.

“You’re a cold, heartless woman,” Ben jested with a soft chuckle, setting Chewie on the floor. He walked over to Rey and leaned over, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Ooh look at this one! Vegan turkey stuffed with tofu and cranberries,” Rey pointed out, catching Ben’s attention.

“I say we order out,” Ben suggested. He headed over to the counter and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee.

“No, you can’t order out Thanksgiving! It’s the one time of year where it’s good to follow traditions,” Rey argued, looking over her shoulder at Ben.

“Well, if we’re talking tradition, then are you inviting your family?” he questioned, leaning back against the counter.

Rey rolled her eyes. “No, that’s one tradition I  _ don’t  _ need. Holiday fights are exhausting.”

“What do you fight about?” Ben asked, returning to the table and settling beside Rey in his spot. She huffed out a long breath and stood, stretching.

“The question is: what  _ don’t  _ we fight about?” she asked begrudgingly. “Money, religion, politics, sex -- the usual; then there are the fights about me. My decisions and ‘unconventional lifestyle’. They think I’m a freak,” she spat out disdainfully.

“No offense, sweetheart, but you are a freak,” Ben pointed out kindly.

Rey shrugged. “Enough about that, though,” she said, turning towards the counter to get a cup of water.

“I’m sure they miss you,” Ben said quietly, stretching out his legs in front of him and crossing his ankles.

“I know they do,” Rey responded, dipping her hand in the water and wiping the back of her neck. She sighed deeply, gazing out the window.

“I’ve heard of this tradition you might want to try -- it’s called making up,” he offered gently, gesturing with his hands.

“Someday I might just have to,” Rey muttered dismissively.

The doorbell chimed, making them both look up.

“Ben, will you walk him down? Letting them go makes me so emotional,” Rey confessed with a sad smile.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Ben said, retrieving Chewie and his leash. “Come here, boy! Say goodbye to Rey.” He held the puppy up for Rey, and she waved bye to him.

Heading down the stairs, Ben carefully crossed the road to meet a man with a van and a small carrier. Together, they guided Chewie into the carrier, and Ben said his final goodbye as they climbed into the van. He watched as the van sped away, his heart sinking a little more than he was expecting it to. 

He had grown attached to the pup in the few weeks that he had spent with it. The little rascal cuddled against his feet nearly every night and was surprisingly well behaved. He knew when to be playful and when to be quiet. The pup was even protective in his own little way. Ben would definitely miss Chewie -- and he understood thoroughly why Rey couldn’t let him go on her own. It was almost too much.

Movement to the side caught Ben’s attention, and he saw Temiri approaching him from the steps of his home. “Hey, Ben,” he called out. “Can’t she keep just one?” 

“Hey, Temiri,” Ben answered, “I guess she helps more this way.”

“So, I’ve been thinking,” Temiri said casually.

“What about?” Ben asked, stepping closer to the young boy.

“You know, if you wanted, you could adopt me. Father-son day is on Monday, so it would be good timing.” Temiri looked up at Ben pleadingly, and Ben dropped down on his knees in front of the young boy.

“I’m not quite sure what to say to that,” Ben answered honestly, making Temiri hang his head at the rejection. Ben couldn’t leave Temiri hanging though. He remembered Rey’s words in that he was a role model, so he had to make it up to the boy. “Listen...I can’t adopt you, but I can go with you to father-son day, if you want?”

“Promise?” Temiri asked, his voice going up an octave.

“Promise,” Ben agreed, crossing his heart.

“Wait till mom hears!” Temiri shrieked with joy, running off.

Ben watched as the boy raced up the stairs to his home. He smiled to himself, standing slowly as he took in the surroundings. This neighborhood really was special, he decided. The people here were good and honest. There was love all around. The shops were delightful and unique, just like the people. This place felt like home -- but better.

He had been calling Rey’s place home more and more often, and really it was. He saw the little things like the clothes blowing in the wind as they hung between buildings. The green spaces interspersed with old Victorians. The bookstore and the Chinese fruit and veggie vendor. So much life and light and goodness, it was no wonder she chose this place. It was refreshing, just like she was.

That was when it dawned on him. He felt a part of this place -- something he had never felt before in his life. Not just that, but he was honestly and truly content and so full of  _ love _ . Looking around even more, he saw a billboard that must have just recently been replaced, as he hadn’t noticed it before. The message was plain and clear across it; in a bold font it read: “Life is Choice, Make the Right One!”

He knew what he had to do.

Turning on his heels, he sped across the street and up the stairs to Rey’s apartment. As he burst through the door, he held out both arms in a grand gesture, only to realize that Rey wasn’t where he left her.

“I have an announcement to make!” he called out as he searched for her.

He found her in the bathroom, sitting beside the bathtub looking miserable and drinking a glass of water.

“What’s wrong? Are you okay?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she said weakly, shifting to stand.

“No, you’re not fine; don’t dodge me,” Ben said, having been an avid reader of Rey and her multitude of expressions. This was definitely not her “fine” look. It was exactly the opposite -- and he was reminded of the night at the casino when she spoke about her sister.

“You’re right, I’m not fine,” Rey confessed as she walked past him. “I have a migraine, and I miss Chewie.” 

At the sink, she poured herself another glass of water and downed it quickly, grimacing in apparent pain. She blinked over at Ben with bleary eyes, forcing a smile on her face. “So what’s your announcement?” she asked, trying to sound cheerful.

“Marry me,” Ben blurted out.

“That’s not something you announce; that’s usually something you ask,” Rey pointed out.

“Will you marry me?” Ben asked, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Are you insane?” Rey asked incredulously.

“Certifiably,” Ben answered with a bright grin. “You should be very proud of the work you’ve done, sweetheart,” he said, capturing her face with both hands and kissing her full on the mouth.

“What?” Rey asked, seemingly dizzy.

“I stood on the street, Rey, and I realized that this is it!” Ben gushed, stroking Rey’s cheeks as he spoke. “Life will never get better than it is right now, that I belong in this place at this time with you. I’m happy, and in love, and it’s all thanks to you!” 

“That’s incredibly sweet, but you don’t understand --” Rey began, wilting beneath his touch.

“I do, though! I want this life! I want  _ you _ !” Ben said, only releasing Rey from his grasp when he heard his cell ringing.

He pulled out the phone, seeing Rey grimace. He dropped it into the nearby sink that was full of soapy water. “Marry me,” he repeated, as he reached for his wrist. He undid his watch and dropped it into the sink as well with a satisfying plunk. “Marry me,” he said again.

“You’re forgetting something,” Rey said weakly, leaning back against the counter.

“What?” Ben asked, suddenly confused.

“We made a deal, remember? One month, that’s it,” Rey answered, drinking more of her water.

“Did you hear any of what I just said, sweetheart?” Ben questioned, moving to stand in front of Rey. “I’m in love with you! I’ve never said that to anyone before.”

“Well then this is a really big breakthrough for you, Ben, finally being able to say things that you’ve never said before. Congratulations,” Rey said with a gentle pat on the arm. She crossed over to the table and sat down in her chair.

“Rey, I know you’re not feeling well right now...but this is not the sort of reaction I was expecting.” Ben confessed, still thoroughly confused.

“We made an arrangement, Ben. One month, and not a day more. That was our deal,” Rey said, looking glumly down at the cookbooks that she had been studying earlier.

“Screw the deal!” Ben said, scrambling over to the table and sitting next to her. “I just asked you to spend the rest of your life with me. Doesn’t that mean anything to you?” 

Rey glanced up from her cookbook, a sad smile on her face. “Of course it does,” she said, reaching out and resting her hand on top of Ben’s.

“You said you’d never lie to me,” Ben murmured, looking at her with clear and determined eyes.

“I haven’t,” Rey answered honestly.

“Then look at me, and tell me you don’t love me,” Ben said, clasping both her hands in his. He realized then that she was trembling, and her hands felt cold and clammy.

Tears filled her eyes as she gazed upon him, and soon her whole body was trembling, not just her hands.

“Ben, please don’t make me do this right now,” Rey muttered between gasping breaths.

“Do what, tell the truth?” Ben questioned, giving her hands a squeeze before letting them go. He raked his hands through his hair, uncertain what he did wrong.

“This! What you want -- what you need! I can’t give it to you, Ben,” Rey answered.

“Why not?” he asked dejectedly, glancing over at her to find her looking even worse than before.

She stood then, rushing for the bathroom, with Ben hot on her trail. She halted in the doorway, looking over her shoulder. “Because of me,” she answered, shutting the door in Ben’s face.

He stared at it, completely dumbfounded, before backing up a step. “What about you?” he called through the door. “What aren’t you telling me, Rey? Please let me in.”

“I can’t,” she called back.

That was when he heard her getting sick. The sound of her heaving was awful, something he didn’t want to hear, but he felt an overwhelming sense of obligation that he needed to help her. He needed to comfort her, and to get her through her pain and suffering. No one should have to suffer alone. So he threw his shoulder into the door and busted it open.

“Rey?” he called out, looking for her. “Rey?” he called again, seeing her draped pathetically over the toilet.

“What the hell is going on?” he shouted, turning from her to the cabinet by the door, noticing that the key was still in it. The one that was always locked. The one that Rey said was like that when she moved in. So she had lied...but why? He lunged for it, twisting the key and pulling the door open.

Bottles. Dozens and dozens of bottles lined the shelf, all with Rey Johnson written in bold type.

“No!” Rey called out weakly from the toilet. “You can’t see that,” she added, stumbling as she stood.

“What the…?” Ben whispered, picking up one of the bottles.

“There,” Rey moaned, “is that what you wanted? The truth is right there,” she said, with a low, sweeping gesture. “Are you happy now?” she asked, taking a few steps before collapsing to the ground. 

Ben reached out, managing to catch her before her head hit the floor. Her body hung limply in his arms, and he laid her down the rest of the way, resting his head on her chest to listen for a heartbeat. He checked her pulse, finding it to be very slow and irregular. She needed help and fast. Uncertain that CPR was the right approach, he didn’t want to risk anything that might make her worse. After all, this could be complications from her migraine, but her assortment of medications suggested otherwise.

Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her down the stairs, silently kicking himself for having been so dramatic earlier and tossing away his phone. It would have been easier to simply dial 911, but he could drive her to the nearest emergency room just as well. Carefully settling her into the passenger seat of her van, he drove as fast as he could to the nearest hospital, not caring about cops. Thankfully he didn’t run into one, and he counted his lucky stars. Gathering Rey into his arms again, he carried her into the hospital. The nurse at the desk noticed him immediately and came around the corner, pushing a wheelchair. He lowered Rey carefully into the chair, unwilling to leave her side as the nurse guided them into a room. 

Hoisting her up again, he laid her across the bed in the room there, carefully arranging her limbs and stroking her hair. Her head lolled to the side, her body positively icy, but he could tell she was still breathing. He left her side just long enough to use the phone he noticed on the wall. Calling The Rebel Alliance, he asked for Mr. Storm, knowing good and well that was where Finn would be. After that, he sat down next to Rey, where he held her hand until a doctor came into their little area.

“Do you have her medical records?” the doctor asked, after a quick analysis of Rey. He called for an IV to be connected to her, and another nurse came in with the necessary equipment.

Ben took a step back. “No,” he answered blankly, unable to stop staring at Rey.

“Who is her doctor so I can track them down?” the doctor questioned.

“I don’t know,” Ben answered truthfully, his eyes shifting towards the doctor, but still focusing on Rey.

“Do you have any idea what’s wrong with her?” the doctor asked, scribbling down some notes on a tablet.

“No, I know absolutely nothing...but I called a friend of hers who might,” Ben admitted, gesturing toward the phone on the wall. He felt utterly helpless, his shoulders sinking as he watched the woman he loved being worked on by a team of nurses who connected her to various monitors and devices.

At one point, a nurse guided Ben out of the room, and he stood in the hall, looking around for anyone he might recognize, wondering just what the hell was wrong with Rey and why she had insisted on him being so honest and open when clearly she could not do the same. This had to be pretty major for her to keep it so thoroughly covered up. A part of him began to fear the worst, but another part of him held out hope. Modern medicine was miraculous; surely whatever ailed her could be treated...couldn’t it?

Finn came running around the corner, and Ben lit up with the slightest bit of hope. Surely he knew something. Finn patted Ben’s arm in passing and walked into Rey’s room. Ben watched through the window as Finn and the doctor had a long conversation. His eyes drifted over to Rey’s still form, wondering how it was possible for her to look so wretched and yet positively beautiful at the same time. Take away the tubes and wires she was connected to, and she’d be a perfect angel. But alas. He couldn’t do that.

Finn and the nurse came out of the room, still talking, and Ben gave them a look. “I’m sinking fast over here; you gotta let me in on what’s happening.”

Finn and the nurse exchanged a look, and she went back into Rey’s room while Finn stood next to Ben, gesturing for him to walk down the hall.

“This won’t be easy for you to hear...but it’s cancer. She got diagnosed three years ago. Non-hodgkin's lymphoma,” Finn explained gently.

Ben’s jaw dropped, and he was left utterly speechless. Cancer? Never in a million years would he imagine cancer.

“I’m sorry you had to find out this way,” Finn said, wrapping his arm around Ben in an effort to comfort him. Ben reached over, clinging to Finn as if that were the only thing keeping him going as they walked. “Let's get a drink,” Finn suggested.

Not far from the hospital was a small Irish pub. Ben mused it was there for a reason -- for people receiving news from the hospital, either good or bad. Celebrating the birth of a baby, the recovery of a loved one...or finding out the love of your life had cancer and could die. He had so many questions, and so he was pleased that Finn chose a booth for them to sit at. Both ordered drinks, but Ben didn’t have it in him to drink anything right now. He was thirsty for information, not booze.

“Wait a minute, so you said she stopped treatments six months ago? How could she?” he gestured broadly, exasperated at the mere idea.

“You’re not listening, Ben. Look, she’s tried everything. Bone marrow transplants, chemotherapy, experimental treatments...nothing has worked,” Finn explained.

Ben finally took a gulp of his drink to try to drown out the emotions that were building up within him. He set down his cup, sighing deeply. “I’m no doctor, but six months untreated…”

“It’s spreading fast,” Finn acknowledged with a nod.

Ben inhaled sharply as if physically kicked in the stomach. He tried and tried to force those emotions down, but they were suffocating him. The harder he tried not to feel anything, the harder it hit him. He decided if he’d give into anything, it would be his anger -- he was best at facing anger, the old him before Rey was often angry, so it was like slipping on a comfortable old sweater. Only this sweater was itchy and hardly offered any comfort whatsoever. He held onto it nevertheless.

“Damnit, Finn. I just don’t understand! She was always talking about trust and honesty, hell; she even told me she’d never lie to me. Yet here we are, facing the biggest lie of them all. How could she get involved with me and not tell me she was sick?” he demanded, slamming his fist on the table. “I mean, what was she thinking?”

“She was thinking you’d be just like the others and only be around a month,” Finn explained.

Ben glanced over at Finn, sensing that he wasn’t finished talking. He studied the other man, taking in his sorrowful expression. This was someone that Rey trusted with her life. This was someone who knew her secret and cared for her. This was someone -- in theory -- that Ben should be able to trust, too. Sighing again, he took a smaller sip of his beer, gesturing for Finn to continue.

“You have to understand,” Finn began. “Rules are how she copes. When life gets out of control, people go to great lengths to create the illusion of control.”

“Believe me, I know,” Ben explained, being particularly controlling himself. Yet within the past few weeks, he let his control slip -- all in the name of love. “So that rift with her family...it’s about these rules that she’s set for herself, isn’t it?”

Finn said nothing, his expression not betraying a thing as he took a sip of his drink.

Ben cocked his head. “Look, Finn, I love her, okay? You can tell me.”

Finn sighed. “Yes, that’s it entirely. Rey saw what was coming, and her family tried to take control of her disease. She didn’t like it, and so she left and came here.”

“Of course. That explains so much,” Ben said, realization having dawned on him. It wasn’t just about the business. Though that certainly was a contributing factor.

“She told me if she couldn’t have a normal life, that she’d live an abnormal life the best way she knew how,” Finn explained with a bitter smile.

Ben hung his head, gripping his drink as if it were a lifeline. He stroked his fingers blindly over the cold surface, feeling the moisture from the condensation. The sensation of the cold over his heated flesh felt good, and he found himself taking more comfort in that than his earlier bout of anger. Taking another drink, he narrowed his gaze on Finn, focusing closer on the other man.

“I’ve never known anyone else who embraced life the way she did. I mean, she lived every moment to its fullest! How could she just...give up?” Ben asked.

“Because she’s not giving up, don’t you see? She’s making the best of every moment she has left,” Finn explained.

“But Finn...she’s a fighter...why doesn’t she fight it, why does she just --” Ben’s voice trailed off, unable to voice his concerns anymore.

“Accept her fate? Ben, tell me something. What’s so bad about acceptance? Isn’t it what we all want, deep down?” Finn questioned, leaning in and looking Ben in the eye.

“Maybe...possibly...I don’t know.” Ben finished off his beer. “Not  _ that  _ kind of acceptance.”

“This is her life,” Finn said simply.

“I know,” Ben said, swallowing thickly. “I just...I love her so much.”

The dam broke, and tears flowed as Ben hung his head, not feeling any shame, only feeling love, loss, and utter hopelessness. His body shook with his sobs, and Finn rubbed his back gently, offering the quiet companionship he needed.


	12. Chapter 12

Ben spent the first night alone in nearly three weeks. He couldn’t bear the thought of going to his own home, because it was cold and empty. While he was used to being alone at home, he couldn’t imagine being alone without Rey. At least he had her scent and the memory of her presence at her loft. The cat indulged him to cuddle up against his side as if it sensed that he needed the company.

The next morning, he got ready early, making sure he looked his absolute best. He triple-checked the hospital’s website on their visiting policy, and even called for good measure. With five minutes to spare, he arrived just before visiting hours began. He waited patiently outside her room, earning sympathetic smiles from the nurses nearby who let him in early just because he looked so utterly heartbroken to be there. 

He was often lucky to have patented his “puppy dog” look and had successfully used it in the past. This time, the look was genuine, as he couldn't hide his expressions from anyone, not with the pain he felt deep inside. It couldn’t be buried the way anger could.

With a gentle knock on the door, he eased it open to see the room dimly lit. Rey laid just as she had the day before, among monitors and cords looking utterly small and fragile. She smiled weakly when she saw him, but it still managed to light up the room and warm his heart in ways that only she could.

“Good morning,” Ben whispered, choking on his words. He cleared his throat as he walked in. “Are you feeling any--”

Rey cut him off immediately with a wave of her hand and an annoyed expression on her face. She apparently didn’t want any forced pleasantries.

“You’re wondering why I didn’t tell you, aren’t you?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

Ben settled down quietly in the chair next to her bed, nodding as he reached for her hand.

“This is why,” she answered simply, with a sweeping gesture around the room and at herself. “Look at us -- look at you! You’re probably afraid if you do much more than hold my hand that you’ll break me. Or that I’ll crumble if you say a harsh word. You measure every step, every thought, and that’s not how I want you to be.” 

Ben leaned forward and kissed her hand. “Then I’ll try to be better,” he answered with a benevolent smile. He rested his head against her lap

Rey stroked Ben’s hair thoughtfully, and they were silent. The only sound was the steady beeping of monitors, and their quiet breathing. It was enough for Ben, and he was grateful for the moment of silence. It was what he needed after the mayhem of the day before. To simply be with Rey and bask in her warmth. To know that she was near and to feel her touch.

“Will you help me with something?” Rey asked, an undercurrent of urgency making Ben perk up.

“Anything,” he answered without hesitation.

“Get me out of this hellhole. I hate hospitals.” She gave him a look that made him melt inside, holding her hands out for him. She had a fiery spark in her eyes, and he knew she didn’t belong there, no matter how much her body had betrayed her otherwise.

Ben nodded again, quickly running through various scenarios in his mind. Pulling out his phone, he requested an Uber and then began removing Rey’s blankets. With a gentle touch, he eased her out of bed, and he held her firmly when she got on her feet. He sensed she was unsteady, but he would be the pillar of strength that she needed. They shared a tender kiss before gathering up her IV stand and slowly making their way down the hallway, past the nurses desk.

“She just wants to take a little walk,” Ben explained with hardly a second glance at the nurses as they passed.

He continued to guide her down the hall and more than once Rey’s legs buckled, but Ben kept her from falling. He scoped out the area, seeing that no one was around and watched as Rey yanked the IV out of her hand with a grimace. Ben wrapped his jacket around her gently and scooped her in his arms, pressing the down button on the elevator. He continued to scope the area, and only when they climbed onto the elevator did they see someone round the corner. At that point, it was too late, and Ben and Rey had passed the first hurdle.

Once on the main floor, he carried her past the information desk and through the main doors, not even bothering to notice if they caught anyone’s attention. The Uber was waiting just outside the hospital doors, and Ben eased Rey into the backseat, telling the driver the address to her home. He ran around the vehicle climbing in next to Rey and offering her a bright smile as they successfully escaped the hospital. The Uber driver sped away, and in no time they were at Rey’s loft.

Ben carefully carried her up the steep stairs, surprised when he saw that Finn and Poe were there waiting.

“She called us this morning, told us she would try to get out. Thanks for helping her,” Finn said with a warm smile.

“I take it this isn’t the first time?” Ben asked, carefully setting her on her feet. She stumbled forward, and all three men lurched to catch her.

Poe was the fastest and gathered her in his arms. “Come here sweetie, I got you,” he said gently, fawning over her as he carried her towards the bathroom. “We’ll get you a nice hot bath, and your favorite codeine cocktail with a bit of donnatal as an appetizer. You’ll be good as gold in no time.” 

Ben and Finn followed close behind with Finn entering the bathroom first. He helped to ease Rey out of Ben’s coat, hanging it over his arm as he looked back at Ben. All he could do was stare awkwardly from the doorway, worried that he’d be intruding if he were to come in.

“Rey, sweetheart, I know some doctors…” he offered somewhat desperately.

“No! No doctors,” Rey hissed, swatting at him weakly in an effort to shoo him away. She looked up at Finn pleadingly. “Make him leave, please; he doesn’t need to see me like this.”

Finn approached the bathroom door, handing Ben his jacket. “You heard her...just go.”

Finn started closing the door when Ben held his hand up. “You can’t just expect me to stand around and do nothing. What am I supposed to do?”

“Respect her wishes, that’s what you’re supposed to do,” Finn explained as gently as he could before closing the door completely.

Ben stood numbly in the hallway, staring at the door, unsure what to do. He wanted so desperately to burst through the door and tell Rey how much he loved her, and how they would beat this together and that he’d stay at her side every step of the way. He also knew how she could be once she set her mind to something. She was like him in that aspect -- stubborn and proud.

The sound of the front door creaking shook him out of his reverie, and Ben turned his head just as he saw the approaching form of Temiri from the entry. The boy was in an ill-fitting coat and tie, and he looked simultaneously ridiculous but also grown up. Ben glanced back at the bathroom door for a brief moment before walking towards Temiri.

“Hey, today isn’t gonna be a good day to play,” Ben offered glumly.

“Of course not, because it’s father-son day,” Temiri said brightly as he walked deeper into the loft. “Did you forget?” he asked quietly.

Ben ran a hand through his hair, feeling guilty for having forgotten and utterly exhausted from the whole experience with Rey. There was no way he could even think about being a positive role model or a supportive friend. He didn’t want to let Temiri down, but he knew he’d have to.

“Oh, God, T. I can’t. Not today,” he said, dropping down to his knees to get eye-level with the young boy.

Pleading eyes gazed across at him as Temiri’s lip trembled. “But you promised.”

Temiri was right. He _had_ promised. There were times in the past where he didn’t keep his promises, but today was one of those times that he had to be a man of his word. He knew that Rey was in good hands with Finn and Poe, and it wasn’t like he had to be anywhere else. Being with Temiri might be just what he needed after all. Some time to decompress and forget about the pain and the sorrow that he felt.

This was how he found himself sitting in another small desk surrounded by other boys and their fathers as they took turns sharing fun little facts about each other. Ben was hardly present, zoning out as it were and thinking about the look in Rey’s eyes when she said she didn’t want him there. Finn was firm and stood by his friend’s decision. Ben thought about Hux, and doubted that he would have stood so strong if the situation were different. Hux would flee the moment the C-word was out in the open. Is that what he should do? Simply run away?

No.

“Temiri Brigg, it’s your turn,” Ben heard the teacher announce, his ears perking up at the sound of the boy’s name being called out.

He turned towards Temiri and offered an encouraging smile, gesturing for the boy to go to the front of the room. Temiri was beaming with pride, utterly oblivious to anything other than this moment.

“This is Ben,” Temiri introduced with a broad gesture. “He’s not my dad, but he does dad stuff. He tells me to believe in myself and that it’s cool to be creative. He makes me feel really good, kinda like a best friend -- but bigger. And I believe if anything happened, he’d take care of me. That’s why he’s here.” 

Ben offered a painful smile as the class around him clapped and greeted him. Then they went to the library where the teachers had set up games and bought pizza and drinks. Ben and Temiri whittled away the hours playing ring toss and three-legged racing with other kids and their dads. They played word games and math games and stuffed themselves with pizza till they were both full. Ben had to admit, this was a much better way to spend the evening than feeling guilty about his situation. He wound up feeling grateful that he had agreed to go to begin with, and felt as if his friendship with the boy had strengthened tenfold. It was just what the impressionable young man needed.

The two held hands as they walked from the school to Temiri’s house. Ben glanced casually over his shoulder to notice that all the lights were on at Rey’s loft. He had hoped that she was okay. He glanced down at Temiri and offered a bright smile, hoping it came off as genuine as he had intended. Temiri beamed back up at him, happier than he had been since he won the boat race.

“See you tomorrow?” Temiri asked Ben.

“I don’t know, T. I might not be around tomorrow,” Ben admitted truthfully.

“How come?” the boy asked, blinking innocently.

“I’ve got some thinking to do...and a really big decision to make,” Ben explained, hoping that Temiri was mature enough to understand.

“Let me guess,” the boy offered. “She says you aren’t respecting her choices or something like that?” 

Temiri gestured towards Rey’s loft, and Ben was stunned. How could a ten-year-old possibly know about that? He was deeply intuitive. Ben opened his mouth as if to speak but was too stunned to say anything.

“I don’t know, it sounded like the right thing to say. You see women on TV always complaining about stuff,” Temiri offered with a shrug.

“Temiri, you are the coolest kid I’ve ever met,” Ben said truthfully, patting the boy on his shoulder.

“You’re not too bad yourself, for a grown-up,” Temiri said with a bright smile.

The boy ran up the stairs to his home, turning and offering Ben a wave. Ben returned the wave, and the boy darted into the door. Shaking his head slowly, Ben chuckled under his breath, turning away from the old house. Looking up again, he gazed longingly at Rey’s apartment before reaching for his phone and calling another Uber.

On the drive to his penthouse, Ben saw all sorts of things. Things he might have otherwise not paid attention to. The city lights were just coming on, and he saw the nightlife coming out. A young couple leaned against a car, kissing dreamily. An ambulance soared past with sirens blazing. A blind, old man carefully made his way down the sidewalk with his seeing-eye dog. Ben felt as if he had been blind this whole time. Blinded by love. 

He almost didn’t recognize his building when he returned. Mitaka was a welcome sight for once, someone to commiserate with if he ever felt up to it. Unfortunately, all he could do was offer a half-assed greeting as he robotically made his way towards the elevator. Mitaka would understand. At least he was acknowledged and not simply ignored.

His loft smelled fresh, and he realized it must have been his maid’s day to visit. Or he simply forgot the way his place smelled. Either way, he didn’t care much. Going out onto his balcony, for possibly the second time since he moved in, he took in the view of the city. Leaning against the rails, his shoulders slumped, and his eyes glazed over as he watched the city lights. How long he stood there, he didn’t know. The only reason he went inside was that he felt the splattering of cold raindrops on his body. It was fitting that it rained tonight -- of all nights.

He couldn’t bear to lay in bed alone, so he secluded himself in the living room, sprawling out on the couch in a fruitless effort to catch some sleep. He left the TV’s on for light and sound and settled with a book. Perhaps some _War and Peace_ would settle his mind.

The next few days were a blur. He kept remembering all the little things that Rey taught him over the weeks they had been together. She taught him how to think about others and put himself in their shoes. She taught him about patience, virtues, and compassion. So many things he should have learned over the years on his own, but he was simply too self-absorbed to care. 

He learned to open his heart, and when he did, it became her home. This was why he simply couldn't walk away. Deep down he needed her, for if she was at home in his heart then surely he was at home in hers. He had to find a way to convince her. Life was simply too precious to let go.

He knew just who to talk to set things into motion. Finn. Together, they would come up with a foolproof plan for Ben to win her over once and for all and teach her that she could live. That she could beat the cancer that was eating her alive. That there was hope.

Hope and love. It was all anyone truly needed, after all. 


	13. Chapter 13

It was Thanksgiving, and Rey had woken up early. She had plans to see the Macy's parade, but first thing first, she had to wrestle with the turkey and get it in the oven. Finn would be over to help with the cooking as well, and while she knew he had seen her at her worst, she wanted to put effort into her appearance. After all, they were expecting a small crowd, and she didn't want them to be overly concerned. 

"Keep up the illusion," she told herself as she stepped into the bathtub. 

Since her incident that led her to the hospital mere days ago, she had been taking daily baths. They helped with the pain, and allowed her to let her thoughts drift. 

More often than not, her thoughts strayed toward Ben. A part of her was desperate to have him back, and she didn't realize it was possible to miss a person so much. Another part of her, the more rational side, understood it was wise to send him away as she did. 

Out of the tub and dressed once more, Rey did something she rarely did, except for special occasions. She put on makeup. She was always amazed at how the slightest amount could make the biggest difference. She looked healthy and glowing, which was what she was after. No one would be the wiser that the only thing that kept her functioning was the medicine cocktails she indulged in regularly. 

No one, except Poe and Finn.

"Hello?" Came the sing-song voice of Finn as he climbed the stairs. "I come bearing loads of food stuff. Are you ready to cook your little heart out, peanut?"

Rey rounded the corner in time to see him setting down several bags on the floor in her kitchen.

"You look amazing!" Finn complimented, fussing over her flowing skirt and sweater. "Like a fall harvest beauty queen!"

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far, but thank you." Rey made an offhand gesture. "When is Poe coming?"

"He'll probably be another hour or two. His family decided to do Thanksgiving brunch. Saves them from having to bake a turkey," Finn explained.

"Shew, I don't blame them one bit. That 20 pounder was almost too much for me," Rey confessed. She began unpacking the bags Finn had brought.

Mentally making inventory as she went along, she recalled what each ingredient was for. On her kitchen table, cookbooks and recipe cards littered the surface, and she was grateful that Finn was bringing up a large table for when everyone came later. 

Finn pulled out his tablet and a pants hanger, clipping the tablet to the hanger and putting on the parade just as it started.

"Best tradition ever, this parade," Rey said with a nod toward the screen.

Finn began chopping vegetables. "I agree. I always wanted to go to New York to see it live." 

"You should! I know Poe would love it," she volunteered kindly. 

Rey began peeling sweet potatoes as she spoke. Just then, the peeler slipped and sliced off a small part of her finger.

"Ouch! Shit…" she cursed out loud, dropping both the potato and the peeler.

"Oh honey, are you okay? Let me see. I'll wrap you up," Finn said, immediately jumping into action. 

Rey slumped down to the floor, feeling foolish and knowing she should follow him to the bathroom, but instead she held her hand above her heart and simply waited for Finn to return. 

He cleaned her wound carefully, treating it with Hydrogen Peroxide and some cream before wrapping it in a bandage. He gave her a glove to wear over her wounded hand.

"Good as new," Finn offered with a bright smile.

"Now I can be like the contestants on those cooking shows who screw up and get back in the game," Rey laughed, despite herself.

Finn joined her in her laughter. "Screwed up, how? Accidents happen!" 

"Eh...that's not the only thing I screwed up," Rey admitted with a heavy sigh. 

"Ben will be back," Finn said with absolute certainty, and Rey simply shook her head. 

"I don't want him back," she lied, but who was she trying to convince?

Finn gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze. "Really, peanut?" 

"I let it get too far...for both of us," she admitted as she picked up the sweet potato again.

Finn resumed his chopping. "Too far? Are you so sure?"

Rey paused her peeling, turning towards Finn. "He asked me to marry him."

"So? He isn't the first," Finn deadpanned.

"No...but it was the first time I wanted to say yes," Rey confessed in a small voice.

Finn set down his knife and turned toward Rey, tilting up her chin. A tear betrayed her, spilling down her cheek. It stung as if she had been slapped -- and perhaps she should be for not letting him go. This wasn't like her at all. She didn't cling to things like some helpless, little girl.

"Listen to me. I mean this in the kindest way," Finn began in preamble. "You are allowed to be happy."

Rey heaved a heavy sigh. "It doesn't matter anyway; why would he want to come back?"

"Because he loves you," Finn explained gently, his eyes shining genuinely.

"But that's the very reason I ended it!" Rey said, a little louder than she intended.

He cast a wry smile in her direction. "You didn't end it; you kicked him out," 

"Same difference, besides, who would want to go through this hell? It'll only hurt him in the end," Rey huffed, retrieving a knife to dice her potatoes.

"Peanut,” Finn said, pausing as if choosing his words carefully. “we're all gonna be hurt. But there's no sense in starting now. You've got time. Spend your time surrounded by the ones you love."

"But--" Rey protested.

"You're allowed to break your own rules. So you fell in love! Make the most of it," Finn encouraged, the softness of his tone speaking to Rey on a deeper level.

In no time, the meal was cooked, and Poe showed up with the table and decorations. He and Rey had just finished setting the table when Jyn and Cassian, the bookshop owners from downstairs, and Temiri arrived.

"Where's your mom?" Rey asked, running her fingers affectionately through Temiri's hair.

Temiri pouted, kicking lazily at the floor. "Eh, she had to pull a double. Can I fix her a plate, though?"

"Of course you can! Why don't you fix it now before Finn and Poe devour everything?" she joked, catching Finn's eye and winking at him.

"Yeah I'll grab a to-go box!" Poe offered, going to Rey's cabinets.

The group settled around the table, the adults passing around wine while Temiri drank some sparkling cider. They all leaned in together, raising their glasses.

"A toast," Cassian suggested. “Happy we stole all the land and killed the natives day."

"Oh, Cass!" Jyn scolded.

"Ooh good one, Cassian," Rey said, chiming her glass against everyone else's.

"I'll drink to that," Finn said with a laugh.

A noise jostled them all from their joyful chatter, and they turned to see Rey's window by the fire escape open. "Merry Christmas!" someone called.

A large, red, velvet sack came through the window with a heaving push. "Merry Christmas!" Came the cheerful greeting again.

Then, Ben climbed through the window, wearing a floppy Santa hat. "Merry Christmas, Rey!" he announced.

Rey's guests sat in stunned silence, and Poe covered his mouth. Rey looked over at Poe and then at Finn, meeting his cool poker face.  _ They knew _ . 

Rey scoffed, choking back stinging words in an effort to hide how betrayed she felt at this moment. "I believe it's Thanksgiving," Rey answered with forced cheer, glancing back over at Ben.

"Not today, Rey. Not for you," Ben said with a grin.

"You know, I suddenly have a craving for Chinese," Finn said, standing. "Anyone else want to grab some take out with me?" 

Rey chuckled softly, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Since when did Chinese food become a Thanksgiving tradition?" Temiri asked, looking around in utter confusion.

"Shh, I'll tell you when you're older," Poe whispered.

The group all made their way out of the loft, with Finn the last to go. He patted a tense Rey on her shoulder before turning to Ben. "Good to see you again, man," Finn said sincerely. "I thought you'd never get here."

Rey thought she heard Ben murmur, “Thanks for this.”

The men shared a nod before Finn finally exited. Rey sat at the table, not having gotten up. She was seething. She had worked all day for a meal, and the only person who would get food would be Temiri's mom? Not to mention Finn and Poe had schemed behind her back  _ again _ ? At least it wasn't her sister. She didn't think she could handle Kira. Ben on the other hand…

"Rey, for you, I have twelve gifts for Christmas!" he said proudly, dragging his sack across the floor.

“Like the song?” Rey asked with a chuckle. Her heart melted a little for Ben. 

“Not quite--these are  _ your  _ twelve gifts of Christmas.” Ben pointed to Rey, practically bouncing from foot to foot as he spoke. Clearly he was excited about this. Rey couldn’t help but find his enthusiasm intoxicating, something she hadn’t seen from him before. “Each one was inspired by you, whether it be something that you said or something that we did. You’ll see,” he added with a broad grin.

Heading to his bag, he dug around until he found the first gift. Surprisingly it was unwrapped, but she soon learned why.

“One,” he explained, presenting her with a log of salami. “This is the roll that started it all between us, when you were down on your knees and staring up at me with those gorgeous, hazel eyes. I was a goner the moment I saw your eyes,” he confessed, handing her the salami.

Rey blushed, accepting the meat from Ben and getting that sense of deja vu upon remembering that fateful day.

“Two.” He presented her with a vibrantly colored clown wig. “A rainbow of coiffeurs for the crazy pet lady.”

That made Rey laugh, and she readily put it on, fluffing out the colorful curls. Ben laughed along with her, the musical sound filling the loft. He didn’t let it linger though; he seemed too eager to present her with more gifts.

“Three.” He presented her with a custom-made bullwhip of colorful, braided ribbon attached to a bouquet of silk roses. “A whip for the temptress who would be a dominatrix. You can rule your world in style and whip me into shape at the same time!”

Rey let out a playful shriek when he cracked the whip, which was surprisingly beautiful. Idly she wondered if he made it, given his skill with braiding. She shook her head at the vision of Ben, braiding ropes of ribbon for her. It was ridiculous and oh-so perfect.

“Four,” Ben said, not letting up with his barrage of presents. He handed her a glass bottle with a tassel and ball. “This is ‘Rey’, a custom-made fragrance that captures that special something a woman leaves on a man.” He spritzed the air lightly, and Rey leaned forward, breathing in the sweet fragrance. Soon the scent filled the room, and she felt intoxicated with the aroma of raspberries, pralines, and peonies.

“Oh, Ben, this is too much,” Rey confessed, setting the perfume on the table next to her. He had already given her four gifts and he had eight more still to give. She hated to think about how much all of this cost. let alone, all the time and effort that went into his shopping.

“No, this is just the beginning.” He seemed utterly undeterred by her objections as he turned back to his large gift sack, this time retrieving a book. “Five, this is  _ Foods of the Canto Bight Hotel _ , recipes of all the fine cuisine you and I indulged in during our special night at the casino.”

He handed that to her, quickly turning back to the sack, as if avoiding her reaction. She was touched that he managed to find a cookbook, knowing her love of food, and for the very hors d'oeuvres they indulged in at the hotel, no less! This took careful planning, all of it. It was just so perfect, so wonderfully touching and beyond anything anyone had ever done for her before.

“Six,” he continued, eagerly presenting her with yet another gift. “Lolia Breathe Luxury Bubble Bath, the finest bubble bath for all our leisurely soaks.”

Rey accepted the bubble bath quite happily, as she was almost out of what she had. It was like he knew--and why wouldn’t he? Their regular baths were something she had missed in the few days they spent apart. She would argue she  _ almost  _ enjoyed their baths more than sex, although nothing could top the sensation of being completely connected with the one you loved.

She quirked a brow at what Ben brought her next: a model of the Muni streetcar that she so loved to travel in. He carefully lifted the lid, gesturing to what was inside.

“Seven: One hundred Muni coins for all the adventures we love to take around the city,” Ben explained with great flourish, presenting her with a jingling bag of coins from the belly of the model streetcar. Rey could hardly contain her excitement at the idea of exploring the city more with him.

“Eight,” he continued, digging into the bag once more. He retrieved several records, making Rey smile immediately at the memory of them dancing. “A music collection to swoon by, which goes perfectly with number nine. Dance classes at the Coruscant Dance Center. Guaranteed to get you off my toes in a week.”

Rey gasped. “Are you sure about that?” she queried.

“Absolutely,” he said with a determined nod.

Another thing she loved about him was that he was so confident about everything he set out to do. He taught her some things about dancing, but he knew it would take a professional to get things right. The fact that he would be with her through every step, spin and dip made her heart feel full. She had a feeling maybe dancing would be on her list of favorites along with baths and sex. 

Then she remembered what Ben had said: that dancing was like making love, and he was so right. Once she got a good rhythm going and she knew all the moves, it was as easy as breathing. It also offered a strong sense of connection with her partner, and a means of showing affection beyond words and kisses. It let her body do the talking, which was something Rey liked to do often. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

“Now for possibly the biggest gift. Don’t ask how I got it up here, just be glad that I did,” Ben explained as he rushed toward the front door. He swung it open to reveal a dishwasher.

“Oh my God! A dishwasher?” Rey questioned, clearing the items he had given her from her lap and rushing toward the door. She smoothed her hands over the shiny, stainless steel surface before beaming up at him.

“Yes, Rey. This is so my gentlelady doesn’t have to do the dishes anymore,” he offered, dipping to meet her halfway as she rose to kiss him. He cupped her jaw lightly, pulling her in closer and relishing the affection. “But we’re not done yet,” he murmured against her lips when the kiss had ended.

“No?” Rey asked breathlessly.

“These next two are the most special, by far,” Ben whispered, offering her another light peck on the lips.

“But you’ve gone above and beyond already; what else could you possibly have?” Rey questioned, gesturing as she spoke.

“Eleven. I bring back by popular demand, live in this very loft--” he began.

Rey gasped again, dropping down on her knees the moment she heard the puppy whimper. “Is that Chewie?”

Ben released the leash that had been holding Chewie by the stairs, and the pup came bounding towards Rey. The puppy leapt into her arms and began showering her with slobbery kisses.

“Oh, baby! I’ve missed you,” Rey cooed at the furry pup, nuzzling her nose against his. “Ben, what could possibly top you bringing me Chewie -- and everything else?” she asked.

“Just you wait, sweetheart. If this doesn’t prove my love for you, I don’t know what will. For this last one, we have to go out. I may or may not have invited others to join us as well.”

The Uber was already waiting for them downstairs when Ben and Rey exited the loft. Inside sat Finn and Poe, munching happily on some Chinese food.

“Finally!” Poe said, somewhat exasperated. “I was wondering how long it would take you two.”

“Now, now, what did I teach you about patience?” Rey asked, leaning in and kissing both Finn and Poe on the cheek. “So we’re going out with my friends? Is that my present? I would have dressed nicer had I known.”

“No, sweetheart. You’re perfect just as you are.” Ben doted, pulling her in close as she clicked her seatbelt into place.

“Either way, I’m happy to see you two. Even if you  _ are  _ sneaky bastards for pulling all this behind my back! How much did you know?” Rey asked, curiously gazing over at Finn at Poe.

“He called us two days ago, asking about Thanksgiving plans,” Finn explained somewhat sheepishly.

“Yeah, apparently he has it bad for you, Rey,” Poe added.

Rey blushed profusely at that. She knew men had lusted after her before; after all, her methods of “help” often led to that. But for someone to genuinely be in love was something new altogether. Rey felt it, too, though. For once in her life, she wasn’t afraid. 

Ben brought her back from her reverie with a gentle touch as he closed his hand around hers.

“Well I’m sure Finn can vouch for me when I say I love a good presentation; it’s something I excel in. All the good executives in advertising do it with ease. I’ll be honest, though, this was quite possibly the most elaborate thing I’ve ever done. Even with my award-winning campaigns.”

Rey was genuinely impressed. “So this was your impromptu campaign for love?” she questioned.

“You got it, sweetheart,” Ben admitted with a chuckle. “Thankfully I didn’t have a very tough client to please.”

“I try not to be,” she said with a shrug.

“And you succeed,” he readily agreed.

“Here we are,” Poe said with a flourish as the car came to a gentle stop.

“The Palace Theater?” Rey questioned, cocking her head.

“Just wait, peanut. You’ll see,” Finn explained, offering Rey his arm. She took it without thinking, looking over at Ben as he began retreating in the opposite direction.

“Where is he--” Rey began, utterly confused.

“Relax, sweetheart, I’ll see you soon,” Ben promised, reaching back and gently squeezing her hand.

Finn and Poe led Rey through the lobby and into the main part of the theater. There were many tables scattered around beyond the rows and rows of seating. Each table was dressed in fine white linens with tiny bouquets of red roses and flickering candles. It was all so refined, and yet incredibly intimate. Finn gestured for Rey to sit at a table that had been reserved for them. Rey kept looking around for Ben, happy to be seated, but wary about where he might be.

On a nearby stage, soft lounge music played with a pianist, bass player, a lone violinist and a drummer. The atmosphere was comforting, and Rey’s eyes roamed over every surface as she took in the scenery. Poe and Finn seemed to be watching her carefully, something that was almost as curious as Ben being mysteriously gone. Soon, the lights were dimmed over the dining room, and a spotlight came on the stage.

Out walked a tall, leggy blonde with short cropped hair and a dazzling smile.

“Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great pleasure to announce to you the special performance we have planned for you tonight. The singer is an average person, just like you or I, but his performance is from the heart and dedicated to a very special lady. I present to you: Ben Solo, in his debut performance of a classic hit,  _ Unforgettable _ , by Nat King Cole.” The blonde walked away, and into the spotlight came Ben, dressed in a red, velvet coat looking like a dapper gentleman.

The piano began the introduction, and Ben cupped the microphone, his face alight with love as he gazed upon Rey. If all he did was stand there, Rey felt as if she might die and go to heaven right on the spot. The rest of the band joined in, but the real act began the moment Ben opened his mouth. His voice was like absolute velvet, a rich mixture of bass and baritone; he blossomed on stage the way Rey had never before witnessed.

It was positively adorable the moment he hit a note slightly off key. His face wrinkled up, but he didn’t stop. He kept singing with heartfelt devotion unseen by many. He leaned into the microphone, giving it his all and all the while staring at Rey. She sat back in her seat, hand pressed over her heart with an unbreakable smile spread across her face. It was everything she dreamt of and more.

When the instrumental interlude began, he reached out a hand, gesturing for Rey to join him. At first she simply shook her head no, but then he pouted. She could hardly resist those puppy eyes. They danced together for several beats before he turned once more to the microphone. Picking it off the stand, he faced her directly as he finished the final lines.

_ That’s why darling, it’s incredible _

_ That someone so unforgettable _

_ Thinks that I am _

_ Unforgettable too _ .

Rey had tears of happiness in her eyes when he reached for her hand and kissed it. The gathered audience was on their feet, applauding wildly as if they had heard the next big thing. Ben blushed slightly at the response, but bowed graciously, gesturing towards Rey as she made a curtsey. Nearby Finn and Poe were whooping for an encore, and Ben simply shook his head. 

“I only prepared for the one song,” he said into the microphone, earning a collective boo from the crowd.

“It’s enough for me,” Rey murmured, reaching to take his hand as together they left the stage. 

Behind the curtain, Ben swept Rey into his arms and kissed her passionately. For once, Rey allowed it, feeling equally unabashed as she relished the moment. “You were brilliant,” she confessed, the moment they broke their kiss.

“Thank you,” Ben sighed in relief as he pulled her closer into him. The pair stood, simply holding one another in silence until they were met with the joyful conversation Poe and Finn were having as they approached.

“I knew he had it in him,” Finn was saying with utter confidence.

“I dunno, when he missed that note I was afraid it would be all over,” Poe argued.

“Nah, a confident man like Ben finishes what he starts,” Finn said, clapping Ben on the shoulder once they were face to face.

“Finn,” Ben said with a nod.

“Well done, my man,” Finn complimented. “Have you ever considered a career in music?”

“Nah, I don’t think even Vegas could handle me,” Ben admitted with a smug grin.

Rey simply laughed at that. Confident Ben was just so damn sexy and irresistible. Rey wanted to get him home so she could show her appreciation for him in another love language. One that they spoke only to one another. One that didn’t involve crowds or back up instrumentals. Not that she didn’t appreciate all that, for she did, but now she just needed him.

“Let's get you home,” Ben said as if having read her mind.

“Please,” Rey breathed, giving him a tight squeeze.

At home once more, Rey was surprised to see how lit up the place was, certain that she hadn’t left so many lights on. As they ascended the stairs, however, she began to notice very subtle changes. There was a calendar on the wall as she walked in, set to November. She paid no mind to it, assuming that Finn had left it there. Until she saw another...and then two more. Opening the door, she found dozens upon dozens of calendars attached to every possible surface, and across her bed was a sash that read November in bright, bold colors.

Rey gasped as she turned slowly in place, taking in the sight of every calendar, wondering how they had all gotten there. “Ben,” she choked out, unable to focus on a single thing as she took in the endless calendars, knowing that somehow he was behind all this.

“Look around you, Rey. Every month is November, and every day, I love you,” he said, coming up from behind and wrapping his arms around her.

“But Ben, the month is almost over,” Rey pointed out glumly.

Ben simply spun her around to face him. “It doesn’t have to be. November is  _ our  _ month, and it never has to end.”

Rey’s shoulders sagged. “You know that I’m--” she began, her words consumed by Ben’s kiss.

“I surrender all attempts to control life, yours or mine. I live to do only one thing: to love you. Let me make you happy, sweetheart. Let’s live firmly and joyously in every moment. November is all I know, and you are all I ever need,” Ben confessed, tilting her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

Tears welled in Rey’s eyes, and her lips trembled with emotion as she searched for words to say. Uncertain of how else to respond, she simply nodded, laughing softly as she pulled him into her arms.

“I love you, Rey,” Ben whispered, nuzzling against her hair. “Oh, how I love you, sweetheart, and I want you to know that.”

“I do, thank you. And...while I’m a little choked up at the moment,” Rey said with a sniffle, “I must confess. I love you, too.” Her eyes were bleary and she knew her face was a mess, but her radiant smile outshone everything, and she couldn’t hide the love she felt for him.

“Rey,” Ben said, kissing away her tears as they fell steadily.

Remembering to breathe, Rey leaned into Ben, holding his face firmly as she kissed him soundly. Then it occurred to her. No longer did she feel the need to live precariously. No. No more rules limiting her to one month. No more half-uttered truths about who she was and what she believed in. No more holding back when it came to falling in love. Love had won, and Ben had given her the hope she needed to face her next challenge. When she had turned him away before, she thought he had mentioned knowing some doctors. Ben only ever knew the best--and he had been here his whole life, whereas she was still relatively new. Perhaps he had connections. Perhaps he could get her the help she needed to recover.

“Ben,” she whispered, once they had broken their kiss.

“Yes, my love?” he asked.

“I want to be with you always,” she choked out, making Ben quirk a brow at her, clearly uncertain where she was going with things.

“And so you shall be,” he answered, caressing her hair as he spoke.

Rey swallowed thickly, collecting herself. “No--I mean always and forever,” she explained. “As in: get me help so I can recover.”

Ben gasped, pulling back slightly as he searched her face. He smiled when he realized she was speaking the truth. “I will so help me God, I will,” he swore to her, pressing a heated kiss to her lips. 

Rey’s heart swelled with joy at his complete dedication to her. Their whispered confessions of love and devotion continued, and if Rey were being completely honest, she had never felt better about anything than she did in this moment. With a smile, she remembered the song he sang again. There really was nothing this man couldn’t do. He had won her over completely without even having to try. He truly was unforgettable, and she vowed to never give him up from this moment on.


	14. Chapter 14

_One year later_.

Ben stood in the doorway of their apartment, watching Rey as she stood debating things with her sister. In front of the two women was a corkboard, with pictures, carefully written notes, and yarn connecting everything together in a zig-zag fashion. It looked more like they were solving a crime than planning a wedding. He shook his head in dismay, wondering if this was how they had planned things together when they were business partners. If so, no wonder Rey had wanted out. This was no way to go about things.

Turning away, he walked down the hallway, stooping down when he saw Chewie and giving the puppy a good rubdown. “These women are driving me mad; what about you?” he asked as the pup rolled over on his back. Ben chuckled. “Just let them do their thing? Sound advice, little one, but I’m not buying it.”

In the weeks that followed that fateful November when Rey had been so ill that she nearly died, she and Ben worked hard to find the best doctor in the world to help her beat her cancer. She was fortunate enough to have joined forces with a doctor who was researching a possible cure and had readily volunteered as a test subject for a new treatment. Thankfully, the treatment was successful, and by spring the following year, she had a clean bill of health. No one could have anticipated that she would have made such a full recovery so quickly, and yet she had.

Meanwhile, Finn helped in aiding Ben to get a job at The Rebel Alliance, where the two men developed a wonderful partnership and landed many successful campaigns with award-winning advertisements. Their partnership was better than Ben and Hux’s ever had been, as Finn actually listened and was like-minded. They often found themselves on the same page with ideas and only added on to what the other had imagined. They were an unstoppable duo, and Ben couldn’t have been more grateful.

Rey rather reluctantly reached out to her family to mend things, and they embraced her with open arms. They were so grateful that, of all the people to walk into her life, Ben had been the one able to talk sense into her and give her a reason to recover. Turned out, maybe Rey _had_ given up hope, but Ben had been her light in the darkness.

When he proposed again -- this time, over an elegant dinner at their favorite restaurant overlooking the Golden Gate Bridge -- Rey said yes. After that, things kind of spiraled out of control again. They quickly moved in together, and Rey started planning what would be the wedding of the century. Ben understood her enthusiasm. She had so many reasons to celebrate -- she had her life back together and was so in love. 

Her eccentric ways seemed to flourish unexpectedly, and her sister, Kira, only seemed to boost that eccentricity. They were clearly two peas in a pod, which made him wonder what had driven them apart, to begin with. He had an idea of how to fix things, though, to give them what they both wanted. The beginning of a new life together, a future full of love, light, and laughter. Digging his cell phone out of his pocket, he dialed a number and got to work on his own plan for their wedding. One that was more about the marriage and less about the show.

**********

A few nights later, Rey stood staring at the board that she and Kira had been working on so diligently. Planning the perfect wedding was harder than she had anticipated. She scratched hopelessly at the back of her neck before turning and pacing toward the nearest chair. She slumped down with a huff, facing the board again.

“What's missing?” she asked no one in particular.

Just then, she heard a sharp bark, and she turned her head to see Chewie trot into the room. She noticed immediately that he had something tied to his collar. Sliding down from her chair to the floor, she met the pup as he trotted closer to her, looking up with bright eyes and panting expectantly.

“What do you have there, baby?” she asked, carefully untying the ribbon around his neck.

There was a small envelope, and she quickly opened it. Retrieving a note, she immediately recognized the beautiful script that was Ben’s handwriting. Two words were written, and a smile spread across her face the moment she read them. _Let’s Elope_. Happy tears filled her eyes, and she glanced up just as Ben walked into the room. Bouncing up on her feet, Rey sprinted up to Ben and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes! Why didn’t I think of this before?” she asked, crashing her lips to his in a sweltering hot kiss.

“Who knows you better than I do?” he asked, once they broke for air.

“No one,” she admitted breathlessly.

“I thought I did,” came a voice from behind them. Kira stood nearby, fidgeting awkwardly as she looked up at the pair in their intimate embrace. “You deserve this, though, little sis. Get out there, and marry your man. I’ll have a big wedding someday,” she said with a small smile.

“Thank you, Kira,” Rey whispered genuinely. Ben, in turn, nodded in thanks.

This was how Ben and Rey found themselves mere weeks later, standing upon the beach of a quaint Mediterranean island, with the waves crashing lazily on the shore. Rey wore a gauzy, white gown that flowed with the breeze, and Ben wore black board shorts. On either side of them stood Finn and Poe, their witnesses toward their wedded bliss. A local minister had graciously agreed to do their vows, and in no time, they were husband and wife. After they shared their first kiss, the pair of them rushed into the ocean and dove in together, laughing merrily and splashing one another with the warm waters.

The four friends had a marvelous time together during the destination wedding trip, and it was everything Rey could have hoped for. That night as the sun set, they toasted to friendship, love, and many, many more Novembers to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
